Inuyasha SJB style
by KaggyHiggs
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang go through every day trials of Highschool life. Break-ups, Hook-ups, etc. But when certain jealous Exes try and break up the relationships, will they succed? IK MS Rated for language
1. Ch1

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or any other character, We do however own the story.

A/n: We Inusbabygurl16 and INUSGURL819. We wrote this there for its posted under both of our names. Now lets understand something, INUS-GURL819 is kagome, Inusbabygurl16 is sango, our friends are Miroku and Inuyasha. Our attitudes and personalities are reflected through the characters of Inuyasha, also they all go to our school. Well enjoy!!!

CH.1

Sango stepped off of the bus with Kagome right behind her. They walked through the doors of their highschool side by side, talking about girl things. "You ready for another day, Kagome?" Sango asked "I guess so Sango" Kagome said.

They linked arms and walked into the senior section of the Cafeteria. They walked to their table, which was located in the corner by the door to the senior courtyard. They sat down and waited for the rest of their group. After about five minutes they heard a voice call to them "hello ladies!" Inuyasha sat down followed by Miroku

"Hey Inuyasha, Miroku" Kagome said politely to both of them. "Hidy Ho" Sango said not looking up from her notebook. "Hey Ho" Miroku smiled when Sango looked up with an annoying look on her face "Must you say that? You know I hate it." "Thats why I do it Babi!" He got up and walked around Inuyasha and took the seat next to Sango.

He put his arm around the back of her chair and she rolled her eyes and went back to her notebook. "You two done?" Kagome asked making sure she could speak again. "For now I guess" Miroku answered, sliding his chair closer to Sango's. "Good! So Inuyasha where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked. Sango was the only one who heard the hate in her words, and she looked up when she heard the dreadful name.

"She missed the bus, she'll be here in about twenty minutes!" "Sounds great" Sango said for Kagome, but it was clear that she was being sarcastic. They all looked at her as she looked back at her notebook. Inuyasha was about to say something when there was a voice from behind them. They all looked up to see Kirara coming toward them.

"Hey guys whats up?" she asked taking a seat to the right of Inuyasha and faced him "How are you today Inuyasha?" she smiled and waited for an answer. He looked at her and gave her a friendly smile "Fine. How about you?" "I'm great!" Once she said that everyone heard a noise that sounded like a growl, and since Inuyasha was the only other demon there besides Kirara there, they all looked at him. "Hey! It wasn't me!" They slowly turned to face Sango. Feeling their eyes on her she looked up again.

"Was that you Sango?" Kagome asked even though she knew it was. "Well if it wasn't Inuyasha!" She smiled at Kirara but it wasn't a friendly smile it was more of a warning Smile, which told Kirara to leave.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving then?" "That would be a good idea" Sango said still with the fake smile on her face. Kirara got up and started to walk away but turned to say something "I'll talk to you later Inuyasha!" "We'll see about that!" She glared at Sango being the only one who heard her speak, and Sango glared right back, daring her to do something.

Kirara rolled her eyes and with that was gone. Sango leaned back in her chair and continued to read the notebook in her hands, "Do you have to be so mean, Sango?" Kagome asked "Yes as a matter of fact I do." Sango answered with her eyes still locked on the words in front of her. Miroku was starting to get annoyed with her and grabbed the notebook out of her hands.

"What's up with this notebook?" Both Sango and Kagome jumped up and reached for the book. "Give it back Miroku!" Kagome yelled. Sango didn't say anything she just hit him over the head and grabbed the book back. She closed it and put it in her bookbag. She sat down as did Kagome. Miroku slowly sat back down while he rubbed the back of his head.

He moved his chair a little bit away from sango. Inuyasha just laughed. "What's so funny?" They all looked at the girl who was speaking "Can I be in on the joke" She sat down in the same spot Kirara was in but did something she hadn't. She kissed Inuyasha. "Hey babe, Sango just hit Miroku but what else is new!" "Yea and I don't think I deserved it!" Miroku said still rubbing his head. "Don't take my stuff and it wont happen again" Sango glared at him.

"Oh don't mind them Kikyo. You know thats how they are." Kagome said with the same hate in her words as before. "Yea I know. That's what makes it funny." Kikyo said as she interlaced her fingers with Inuyasha's. Kagome saw that and almost growled herself, but fought it back, and put on a fake smile. Sango noticed and patted her on the back to comfort her. She turned to Sango and smiled a thanks. Sango smiled back.

"So uh.... Kagome? What do you and Sango write in that book of yours?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone looked at Kagome in curiosity. Looking down at her math book she answered sweetly. "Well Inuyasha it's really none of your business." "Yea if we wanted you to know we'd let you see it." Sango interrupted rudely. Inuyasha looked at Sango frightenedly.

"New topic! So Inuyasha what do you have first period?" Kikyo asked. "Well We..." he pointed to Kagome, Sango and Miroku "..have photo" Inuyasha answered "Oh! Me and Kirara have U.S History with Mr. Grasso" Kikyo said. When Kagome and Sango heard Mr. Grasso they cracked up laughing. Everyone stared at them like they were insane, which they are. They're conversation was interrupted by Mrs. Walsh when she came over the microphone, dismissing the seniors from the cafeteria.

They all got up and went to their locker. Sango and Kagome got their books and waited for the boys. Inuyasha taking the longest because he brought kikyo to her locker. "Come on Inuyasha, were going to be late for class." Kagome said frantically, she hated being late to class.

"Geez Kagome calm down" Sango said. Kagome just glared at her. Finally they got in the class just as the bell rang. Sango and Miroku took their normal seat next to each other at the two desk right next to each other, as Inuyasha and Kagome did the same in the next row over.

Kagome and Inuyasha passed a note so they wouldn't get caught talking:

Inu: Yo Kagome! Wat up babe!

Kag: Hey Inuyasha! NM how about you?

Inu: Chillen

Kag: Interesting

Inu: Look at Sango and Miroku, their so cute together.

Kag: Yea I kno.

What Inuyasha didnt notice was the sad look in her eyes as she watched her two best friends.

Inu: Guess wat!

Kag: Wat?  
Inu: Me and Kikyo are going out a year and three weeks today!

Kag: WOOOOOOH!!

Her sad look got even sadder, when she read that because secretly she liked Inuyasha and only Sango knew. Sango looked over and saw Kagome's sad look. She took out the 'Notebook':  
Sango: What's wrong now?

Kag: He told me him and the bitch are going out for a year and three weeks today.

Sango: OMG!!

Kag: yup UU

Sango: Don't you DARE cry!

Kag: I kno he might think something is up!

Sango closed the 'Notebook' and went back to paying attention. Kagome put her head down in her arms and silently cried. Inuyasha being a hanyou smelt the salty tears and saw Kagome shaking slightly.

Inu: Kag? What's wrong?

Kag: Nothing

Inu: Don't Lie to me! Your crying what's wrong?

Kag: Nothing! Leave me alone.

As she passed it back the bell rang she ran out of the classroom and went to the bathroom. "Sango go find out what's wrong with her" Inuyasha said. "I was going to anyway even though I have a pretty good idea as to why." Sango said angrily as she ran out of the classroom following Kagome.

When Sango got in the bathroom Kagome was fixing her makeup "What was that all about? I'm gonna kick your ass." Sango said "Well my mom started with me this morning about, well you know and I've been in a bad mood I guess, just never really showed it." Kagome explained. "Oh about the moving thing!" Sango said.

Kagome nodded. "Come on lets get back" Sango said. They walked back to the classroom and sat down. The bell rang and Second period began. Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome worriedly as did Miroku. Sango told Miroku, considering he knew about the 'moving thing'. He nodded. Kagome just stared ahead with a blank look on her face thinking.

The rest of the period went uneventful and they went to homeroom when they bell rang. Kagome and Inuyasha went to their homeroom in 215 while Sango and Miroku went to their homeroom in 224. After homeroom they went to History.

When they got in to the classroom they took their seats. They sat in the back of the class, Kagome in front of Sango in one row, and Inuyasha in front of Miroku in the next row over. They had a test on the States and where they where located. The girls finished in ten minutes, but the guys were already finished.

Kagome had remained quiet throughout homeroom and now and the others were starting to worry. Normally she was loud and talkative but right now, she was quiet and talking to no one. Mr. Carusillo, their teacher, declared the rest of the period a free period and Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were going to try and get Kagome to smile, or laugh, or something.

"Sango your like a drug that I wanna stay high on all day" Miroku said. Sango sweat droppped and Inuyasha cracked up laughing. "Miroku that was the dumbest thing I've heard you say" She said as she hit him in the head. This made Inuyasha laugh harder and Kagome laugh too. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Kagome asked. "Well I cant hang out this weekend, me and Kikyo are celebrating our year and three week anniversary saturday." Inuyasha said. Kagome and Sango rolled there eyes "Well I wanted to go to the movies with Sango" Miroku said. Sango glared at him and leaned over and whispered something in his ear about how if they go Kagome will be alone.

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked. "Well if your gonna be with Kikyo and Sango's gonna be with Miroku I guess I'll just stay at home and be a slave to my mother" Kagome said. "I need to get a guy" she whispered, but Inuyasha heard her and just looked at her. The bell rang and they went to fourth period. Math. In this class no one paid attention so they all talked quietly while the teacher never noticed.

The bell rang and fourth period ended, but for them it seemed like an eternity, while in actuality it was only forty minutes. As the four friends stepped into the hallway they heard Kikyo's voice. "Inuyasha hey sweetie!" she said as she ran to up to them and kissed him. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and walked away with Miroku on their heels, they headed to their lockers.

Kagome threw her book into her locker and slammed her locker shut and locked it. "GRRRRRR!" she growled "She makes me so mad!" Kagome said loudly "I kno she makes me angry too, but you gotta calm down." Sango said "Whatever" Kagome said as she stormed off to the cafeteria. Miroku cam over just to see Kagome storm off.

"She O.K?" Miroku asked "Yea she just needs to blow off some steam." Sango said. Turning around she saw Inuyasha coming up to them. "Hey, Where's Kagome?" He asked "She went into the cafeteria already" Sango said shutting her locker door and locked it. They then proceeded to the cafeteria.

When they got to their table they saw Kagome talking to Koga. They took their normal seats and just looked on as Kagome cracked up at Koga's joke. "So then the monkey says 'Kiss my fat butt'"Koga said. Now normally Kagome hated Koga he had a reputation of using and abusing women and many other things. "O hey guys" Kagome said through her laughter. Inuyasha just stared at Koga and Kagome. 'He's using his wit and charm on Kagome!' Inuyasha thought. "Kagome come with me to get lunch" Koga said as he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to the line. "O.K" she said.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Inuyasha said slamming a fist on the table. "Chill Inuyasha, Kagome's a big girl she can handle herself, but if he hurts her in anyway he'll be talking like a girl the rest of his life." Sango said balling her hand into a fist. "Chill babe, chill" Miroku said. Inuyasha just turned and kept a watchful eye on Koga and Kagome.

Miroku and Inuyasha got on the line a few people behind Kagome and Koga. Inuyasha never took his eyes off them. Miroku noticed and spoke up, "Is it me or are you jealous?" Inuyasha snapped his head in Miroku's direction "Me? Jealous? Why would I be Jealous? Me and Kagome aren't dating. She can have a boyfriend if she wants just not Koga!" "Whatever you say" Miroku said putting his hands up in defeat.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Inuyasha growled at Miroku. The two girls in front of them turned to look at them. Inuyasha and Miroku gave them an embarrassed smile and they turned back around. "O.K Inuyasha your not jealous, but to someone who doesn't know the situation, you sure as hell seem like you are!" Miroku whispered this time making sure not to disturb anyone else. "Feh!" was all Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Koga got their lunch and headed back to the table. Sango was there waiting for them. "Sango, why didn't you get lunch?" Kagome asked "I did" Sango answered holding up a roll and a chocolate rice krispie treat. "Sango! Thats not lunch!" "Its is for me" she said as she unwrapped the roll. "Whatever" Kagome said.

"Kagome, she's a big girl" Koga said "yea but its not healthy!" Kagome replied. Inuyasha and Miroku came back and sat down in their normal spots. Miroku next to sango and Inuyasha next to Kagome.

Sango noticed the tension and was about to say something, but everyone's thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Hey guys, Hey Inuyasha!" The voice said "Hey Kirara!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time. Koga didnt say anything cause he didnt know her, Miroku was to busy daydreaming about Sango, and Sango was pissed.

"Kirara your going on the bus right?" Kagome asked. "Yea I gotta get my sister." Kirara answered. "OH! So do I" Kagome said in realization. "Oh! Wooooh!for you Kirara." Sango said with an attitude. Kirara glared at her, and she glared right back.

"Sango what is you problem?" Kirara asked putting her hands on her hips. "YOUR MY PROBLEM!" Sango said getting up and leaning across the table. Kirara stupidly Leaned across the table as well, and was inches from Sango. " I didn't do anything to you!" "Well I'm not to fond of people who betray my friends!" "Who did I betray?!!" Sango was getting madder by the minute. "YOU KNOW WHO YOU BETRAYED, BITCH!" Sango yelled "Bitch? Look whose talking!" Kirara yelled back.

"Oh! Bad move!" Kagome said. Sango stared at Kirara a second, and in the blink of an eye she wrapped her hands around Kirara's throat. Everyone jumped up when they heard Kirara choking. Miroku pulled Sango away as Inuyasha and Kagome unwrapped her hands from Kirara's neck. When they finally got Sango off of Kirara, Kirara fell to the floor gasping for air. Miroku held sango down in her chair as Inuyasha and Kagome helped Kirara up. Sango saw them and got even madder.

"Why the hell are you so nice to her Kagome?! You know what she did was FUCKED UP!!" "Babe calm down" Miroku said still holding her back. "NO! Not till the bitch pays for wat she did!!" Sango pushed Miroku off of her and stormed out of the cafeteria, pushing Kirara back down as she passed her.

Inuyasha helped Kirara up once more. He looked at Kagome "What was that about? What went on between you two?" He asked.

A/N: Wonder what happened???? Review please we LOVE reviews!!!!!


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or any other character in this story.

Last time:

"Why the hell are you so nice to her Kagome?! You know what she did was FUCKED UP!!" "Babe calm down" Miroku said still holding her back. "NO! Not till the bitch pays for wat she did!!" Sango pushed Miroku off of her and stormed out of the cafeteria, pushing Kirara back down as she passed her.

Inuyasha helped Kirara up once more. He looked at Kagome "What was that about? What went on between you two?" He asked.

CH. 2

Inuyasha looked at Kirara for an answer but she didnt say anything she just rubbed her throat. He looked back at Kagome but she didn't say anything either. Koga was the one to break the silence.

"O.K Kagome I'll see you later" he picked up his books and left confused about what had happened. "Yea I'll see you guys next period I'm gonna see how she's doing" Miroku said, he picked up his and Sango's books and left the same way Sango had gone.

When he got outside he realized he was in the back lobby instead of by the lockers. 'Why would Sango go this way?' he thought. He heard noises coming from the auditorium. He walked up to the door and looked through the window and saw Sango on the stage beating up one of the props. He looked around and quickly went inside hoping that no one saw him.

Sango quickly spun around when she heard the door open then close. Her muscles relaxed when she saw it was Miroku. "Go away!" she said before turning back around. "Are you okay?" he asked as he set the books down on the edge of the stage. "I'm fine!"

She kicked a basket that was on the floor and made it go flying into the cardboard background almost knocking it over. Miroku's eyes widened when he saw how hard she kicked. He jumped up on the stage as she went and got the basket and placed it back on the ground.

"You know you should join the soccer team" He told her as he was getting closer. "I hate soccer!" she said as she kicked the basket again. "Yea but..." "What do you want miroku?" she interrupted as she turned around. He was now so close that when she turned around, she was no more then three inches from him. She looked up into his eyes and almost melted. "to see if your O.K" he said as he put an arm around her and pulled her into a warm embrace

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as well "i'm fine now". Miroku pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back knowing what he was going to do and giving permission she leaned forward. He leaned forward as well and as the two closed their eyes the bell ending the period rang. They both stopped and Miroku lowered his head onto Sango's shoulder in defeat. She giggled and said. "We have to go to gym. Come on" She pushed him off and grabbed his hand and they walked to gym together.

Miroku dropped Sango off at the girls side of the locker room. There she met Kagome and Kirara. Sango gave Kirara the evil eye and pulled Kagome away. "Why are you hanging around her still? You know she hurt you!" Sango half-yelled half-whispered. Kagome just looked down, Sango scoffed and turned around and got changed into her gym clothes.

When they where done they met the guys outside in the gym. "Hey ladies" Miroku said "Hey Sango, Kagome" Inuyasha added. "Hey" both girls said. Miroku and Sango went to their squads as did Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea?" She said looking at him. "Is everything O.K? You've been quiet since Sango and Kirara's incident in lunch" Inuyasha said concerned. "Yea, its just I hate being in the middle of two fighting friends." Kagome said bringing her knees to her chest.

Inuyasha just looked at her. "I know me either, do you know why they're fighting?" he asked. Kagome nodded a yes. "Why?"he asked.

"It's a personal conflict between us." She said. Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

The gym teacher announced that they where playing volleyball, four players to a team. Sango and Miroku met Inuyasha and Kagome at a net. It turns out they were playing Kirara's team. By the time they had to go and change Inuyasha's team had fifteen, while Kirara's team had two.

They all got changed back into their uniforms, and went into the hallway, waiting for the bell. "did we have chem homework?" Sango asked. "Yea, here" Kagome said giving sango the paper. The bell rang and the four went to their lockers putting away their gym stuff. Then they headed for chem.

Once they sat down the bell rang. Koga turned around and handed Kagome a note.

Koga: Hey Kagome! There's a party tonight at my friends house you and your friends can come if you guys want.

Kag: Sure! Where does your friend live?

Koga: 1215 5th avenue in brentwood.

Kag: O.K I'll ask them hopefully I'll see you there.

Inuyasha watched the whole time. 'He better NOT be asking her out' he thought. "Psst... Inuyasha wanna go to a party tonight?" Kagome whispered. "Uhh... sure. Can I bring Kikyo?" He asked "Yea sure I guess" she answered. She then turned to Sango and asked the same question.

The bell finally rang and they made their way to english. They reviewed Vocab, but their teacher didnt notice them talking the whole time even thought they sat in the front.

"So Kagome what do we are we gonna wear?" Sango asked "Well I'm wearing a Leather miniskirt with a black off the shoulder shirt that says baby girl on it w/ black uptowns." Kagome said

" I guess I'll wear my pink leather off the shoulder tanktop with my black leather pants with the sparkly pink belt and my pink high heeled boots" Sango said.

Miroku listened intently to their convo smirking due to the choice of clothing. Inuyasha smacked him in the back of the head. "O.K enough talk of clothes. Are we all going together?" Inuyasha asked

"Well there will be five of us and I was planning on taking my mom's two seater, for us!" Miroku said. "so how am I supposed to get there?" kagome asked. "I can pick you up" Inuyasha said "Oh but I thought you'd wanna spend time with Kikyo!" Kagome said. "No it's O.K I'll pick you up" Inuyasha said flashing her a smile. She smiled back. Suddenly the bell rang. They then headed off to spanish the last class of the day.

They made it just as the bell rang. "Damn Freshman!" Inuyasha said "Oh leave them alone you were one once!" Kagome said playfully punching him in the arm. "Shush you guys, Class is starting. I love spanish class." "Thats cause you speak it stupid". Miroku stuck out his tongue and turned around. "Oh thats mature!" Sango said. Kagome and Inuyasha tried to fight back laughter. "You two are so cute together" Inuyasha said. Sango smiled at him. "Thanks Inuyasha" Miroku was to busy paying attention to realize what Inuyasha said.

When spanish was over they all went to their lockers. Sango and Kagome next to each other and Miroku and Inuyasha across the hall. Miroku was the first to finish and went across the hall to Kagome's locker.

"Come on Kagome, please!" "No Miroku! Go away!" Kagome answered as she shut her locker, locking it, and swung her bookbag over her shoulder. "Please!" he gave her a puppy dog face. All she did was role her eyes. "Miroku give it up, she's not switching lockers with you!" Sango said swinging her bookbag over her shoulder and locking her locker. They all crossed over to Inuyasha and they waited for him to finish. "Go on you guys, I gotta walk Kikyo to her bus, don't let him leave without me." He said as he locked his locker and ran down the hall to Kikyo's locker.

They watched him run down the hall then turn the corner, then they proceeded to their bus. They got on the bus and sat in their normal seats, which was the third row from the back. Miroku sat by the window on the left and sango sat next to him on the aisle. Kagome sat across from them on the aisle.

"What's taking him so long?" Kagome asked "There he is" Miroku said pointing out the window. Sango stood up to see and noticed he wasn't happy. "Wow he looks mad"she said as she sat back down. Kagome looked confused at first but then saw Inuyasha get on the bus and knew what Sango ment.

He really looked upset about something, but she had no idea what. He took his window seat next to Kagome and looked out the window. They all looked at him and then Kagome looked back at sango, who gave her that said 'ask him'. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked in a soft tone.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" He turned to them all and began to explained what happened. "Well I got into a fight with Kikyo" "What about?" Kagome asked trying to hide her happiness. "She missed the bus and blamed it on me! She said that if she hadn't waited for me, she wouldn't have missed it. I offered her a to come wit me but she said she'd rather walk, she wanted me to go with her, but I told her no. So now she's really mad at me. She called her mom and she's waiting in the cafeteria waiting." Inuyasha explained. He was obviosuly mad at Kikyo for blaming him and for trying to make him walk with her but they could all tell there was a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Oh my god! How can she be mad at you? She decided to wait for you its not like you told her to!" Kagome said letting out some of her anger. When Inuyasha turned back toward the window, Kagome leaned over to Sango and whispered so only Sango could hear. "What a Bitch!" "I know I can't stand her!" Sango answered. Kagome sat up straight and looked at Inuyasha

"Is she still going to the party tonight?" She asked trying not to make him madder about it. "I don't know and right now I don't care!" He answered without looking at her. "Fine" Kagome said facing front. The rest of the bus ride home was uneventful except for the occasional "STOP TOUCHING MY ASS YOU PERV!" followed by an occasional 'thud' of Miroku's head hitting the window.

When they reached their stop the four got off the bus. Instead of the boys going home they walked the girls home making sure they got there safe. When the girls where safely in their houses, Miroku and Inuyasha headed home. When they got on their block they each went to their own house.

When Inuyasha got inside his phone was ringing. Thinking it was his mom he answered to find it was Kikyo. "Hello" "Hi Inuyasha" "What do you want Kikyo? To yell at me some more?" Inuyasha said rudely. "No! I wanna apologize I was having a bad day and I took it out on you. I'm sorry" Kikyo said Innocently. Inuyasha sighed and then replied. "It's O.K. I'll pick you up for the party at 6:30" "O.K I can't wait" Kikyo said happily "O.K I'll talk to you later" Inuyasha said hanging up the phone.

A few hours passed and it was finally 6:30 and Inuyasha had just picked up Kikyo and was on his way to pick up Kagome. He pulled up at her house and waited out front for her. "Why do we have to pick her up couldn't she hitch a ride with that Sango girl?" Kikyo said rudely.

"No Kikyo Miroku's car seats two people and he and sango already left , and me being her FRIEND offered to pick her up" Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. Kikyo huffed and crossed her arms. Inuyasha turned to look at the house and his eyes widened when he saw Kagome coming down the driveway.

Kikyo noticed his reaction and looked at Kagome to see what the big deal was. Her eyes widened as well when she saw what Kagome was wearing. She had on a black off the shoulder tanktop with 'babygirl' in white letters, and a VERY tight leather mini skirt with a slit going up her thigh, and black uptowns. Her hair was down and she had black eyeshadow and eyeliner.

"Hey Inuyasha, Hey Kikyo, thanks for the ride" Kagome said as she hopped in the back seat of the car which made her skirt go up a little more. "No problem" Inuyasha said staring at her in the rearview mirror. Kikyo had to nudge his arm to get him to start driving. They started driving and at every red stoplight Inuyasha would look at Kagome through the mirror.

Finally they got to the party and parked behind Miroku's car. They got out and made their way to the party. When they got inside the song 'Lean Back' was blasting through the speakers. Of course they found Sango and Miroku on the dance floor. Kagome called out to Sango as the song ended. Sango heard Kagome and went over to her, before she could say anything the song 'Dip it Low' came on and Sango pulled Kagome onto the dance floor, leaving Miroku with Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"What's up guys" Miroku said "Hey Miroku you and Sango looked really good out there" Inuyasha answered "yea she looks hot doesn't she?" Miroku said with a perverted smirk on his face "No Kagome, bro" Inuyasha said with the same smirk. Kikyo heard this and gasped smacking him in the arm. Miroku laughed and started to stare at Sango. She wore an off the shoulder pink leather tanktop and a pair of tight black leather pants with a pink sparkly belt and pink high heeled boots.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and Kikyo but found then arguing over something he couldn't hear them. When he turned back around he saw that Sango and Kagome were gone. He looked around but he couldn't see them anywhere, so he went to go look for them.

A/N: Hmmmm..... Wonder where they went?? Well review !!


	3. Ch3

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or songs in this story.

Last time:

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and Kikyo but found then arguing over something he couldn't hear them. When he turned back around he saw that Sango and Kagome were gone. He looked around but he couldn't see them anywhere, so he went to go look for them.

Ch.3

Sango and Kagome had gotten tired of dancing and went outside for fresh air and so they could talk. "So what's the bitch doing here? I thought they were fighting?" Sango asked "I guess they made up, but she shouldn't even be here, she wa telling Inuyasha that she had to sneak out. The bitch should of stayed home. I want her to leave." Kagome answered crossing her arms over her chest.

Sango's face lit up when she heard that. She quickly pulled out her cell phone "If she wont leave on her own then we'll make her" " What do you mean?" Kagome asked getting a little worried. "I'm gonna call her mom. Have you ever met her mom? She'll be outta here before you know it" Sango said as she started dialing Kikyo's number "How do you even know the number?" Kagome asked a little skeptical but happy. Sango put the phone to her ear

"Oh please I've pranked them to many times to count...Hello...Mrs. Amaya...Yes I go to school with your daughter ....Oh no I called to talk to you...Well you see I'm here at a party with your daughter and she keeps talking about how she snuck out and I thought it was wrong because your such a nice person and a wonderful mother...Oh yes its at 1215 fifth avenue...O.K...Your welcome, I'm just worried about her...O.K bye" "There you guys are" A voice came from behind.

Sango quickly shut her phone when she heard Miroku's voice. They both turned around with innocent smiles on their faces. Miroku looked at them with suspition "What are you girls up to?" "Oh nothing" Sango lied. She walked up to him and linked arms and pulled him back into the party. Kagome took one more look behind her as a car pulled up in front of the house. She ran inside as Kikyo's mother stepped out.

When she got inside she found Sango and Miroku with Inuyasha and Kikyo. She ran up to Sango and pulled her to the side "She's here!" "Already? Damn" Sango said a little surprised. Sango looked at the door and saw Kikyo's mom walk in. She immediately thought of another way to get her into more trouble. She ran over to the table where they were serving beer and grabbed two cups and went back to the group.

"Anyone want a drink" "Oh I do" Kikyo eagerly said as she grabbed the cup and started to chug. Sango's smile got bigger when she heard a yell from behind her. "KIKYO AMAYA!! What do you think your doing here?" She walked up to her and the cup out of her hand, "And you drinking BEER??!!" "Mom what are you doing here?" "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You know your Bedtime is 10:00!"

Sango almost burst out laughing when she heard her 'bedtime' was 10. "Get your things we're leaving NOW!" Mrs. Amaya said and stormed out to the car. "This is your fault!" Kikyo said turning toward Inuyasha. He looked at her confused and surprised. "How is this my fault?!" "You made me come here!" Kikyo yelled " I didn't MAKE you do anything! You chose to come here!" Inuyasha yelled back. They all jumped when they heard Mrs. Amaya yell "NOW KIKYO!" Kikyo snatched her purse from the table and left in a huff.

Sango and Kagome giggled but stopped when Miroku looked at them. "Do you two have something to do with this?" "NOOOOOOO!" Sango said pulling him to the dance floor. Kagome went over to Inuyasha "Are you okay?" "NO! I'm not O.K she blames me for everything. I didn't do anything to her. It's not my fault she got in trouble. Maybe next time she shouldn't sneak out!" Kagome looked down and started to walk away, but when the song 'slow motion' came on she felt Inuyasha pull her onto the dance floor. When they got there she looked at him confused "This is my favorite song" he told her and they started dancing.

Sango heard Kirara's voice calling Inuyasha. She turned around and stopped her "Kagome's dancing with him whore!" "Whore? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" "Oh bitch no you didn't!" Miroku grabbed Sango by the waist and pulled her away before she hurt Kirara again. Sango and Miroku were grinding from the start but it took a look from Sango for Inuyasha and Kagome to start.

When the song ended both guys had perverted smirk's on their faces. They started to walk to the sides when the Song 'Dirty' came on. But the girls jumped with big smiles on their faces.

Sango and Kagome Stood in the middle of the floor perfectly still during the intro., but once the song started they jumped up and ran a hand down their body then they started getting low and Kagome dropped down and shot back up Sango then did the same. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the girls wide eyed. A circle had formed around the girls and they were enjoying every minute of it. Sango started walking around swaying her hips, she went over to Kagome who stood there in a pose with a hand on her hip. Sango held out her hand and Kagome took it and held it and they both dropped to the floor and shot back up still holding hands, but then they let go. They spun around twice and went to the guys. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha while Sango grabbed Miroku. The guys stood there mesmerized. Kagome and Sango did the 'dip it low' part against the guys. The song ended and they held different poses. Sango had both hands in the air facing opposite each other and her right leg pointed out, Kagome her left leg out and her right leg bent with her left hand touching the floor and her right hand on her right knee.

The room erupted in applause and the two girls grabbed a stunned Miroku and Inuyasha and brought them outside. "Very nice ladies, very nice" Miroku said "Yea that was good" Inuyasha added. Kagome and Sango blushed "thanks" they both said.

Just then the song 'Culo' came on and Sango and Miroku ran in. Kagome went to follow but was stopped by Inuyasha grabbing her arm. "What are you doing Culo's playing come on" she said. "I know but I wanna apologize to you about the bus and before" Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused "Well I shouldn't have snapped at you, I was mad at Kikyo for blaming me for everything, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm Sorry" Inuyasha looked down. Kagome stepped closer to him putting her hands on both his shoulders. He looked up and looked in her eyes and saw the forgiveness in them.

"I know your sorry but its not your fault, I know how you get when your in a bad mood and I pressured you. If anything I should be sorry." Inuyasha looked at her and he leaned down pressing his forehead against hers making their eyes perfectly level. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for!" he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

She kissed him back and placed her arms around his neck, while he placed his arms around her waist. Sango came outside "Kagome are you.............O.K nevermind" Sango said smiling. She turned around and walked back inside. Inuyasha pulled away slowly and looked at Kagome, smiling. Kagome looked up at him smiling back, but her smile faded after thinking somewhat. Inuyasha noticed her fading smile. "What's wrong?" he asked "What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "I haven't decided what I'm doing yet, but I know one thing and that is that I love spending time with you and that kiss we just shared proves it is meant to be."

"What is?" Kagome asked confused. "That we're meant to be together, whether it be as friends or something more" Kagome smiled at his answer. "Come on lets get inside before Miroku gets bad ideas." Inuyasha joked. Kagome giggled and nodded as she grabbed his hand.

He encircled her hand in his and together they walked inside. As they went back inside Koga came up to Kagome. "Hey Kagome wanna dance?" he asked "Ummm I would but I can't right now" she said nicely. Koga grabbed her free hand and pulled her to him "Come on you know you want to" he said. Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand be yanked from his and saw her trying to get Koga to let her go.

"She said no Koga, LET HER GO!!" Inuyasha said "Make me" Koga replied. Inuyasha pried Koga's hands off of Kagome and put her behind him, "Fuck off Wolf Boy" "You first Mutt face" "STOP IT! KOGA I SAID NO! Let's go Inuyasha" Kagome yelled. She turned around and walked off. Before Inuyasha walked away he turned to koga "If you ever touch her again I'll break your neck! And that's a promise" Inuyasha threatened. He turned around and followed Kagome catching up in seconds.

Kagome and Inuyasha finally found Sango and Miroku. They were in a corner making out. Miroku sat in a chair with Sango in his lap. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled. "Hey you two get a fucking room!" Inuyasha yelled. They both jumped and turned bright red. Kagome and Inuyasha burst out laughing. "You two should of seen your faces" Inuyasha said while laughing hysterically. Sango got mad at their 'joke' "You two should be ones to talk" Sango said. Kagome and Inuyasha both stopped laughing, Sango just smiled at herself.

"Wow guys its 12:00 and uh... this parties boring why don't we go somewhere else?" Miroku asked looking at his watch. "O.K but your changing first" Inuyasha said "Yea you too" Miroku added "Why we thought you liked our outfits?" the girls said. "We do its just we don't like other guys looking at you" Miroku said "Yea but I'm not dating either one of you so I can have guys looking at me" Kagome stated thinking she got them. "Well I may not be your official Boyfriend but I don't want anyone looking right now" Miroku answered putting an arm around Kagome. "Damn straight" Inuyasha added. "Besides your our third wheel and if you get a boyfriend you really can't be the third wheel anymore" Miroku continued teasingly. "Haha Very funny" Kagome said.

"Come on guys lets go" Inuyasha turned to leave and almost bumped into Kirara. "Hey ummm Kagome can I talk to you?" She asked. "Yea, sure" Kagome replied going with Kirara. Kirara led her outside far enough from Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha so they couldn't hear, But they could still see them. What they saw was Kirara looking like she was yelling and Kagome yelling back. The shocking part was when Kirara slapped Kagome right across the face. Sango jumped up and ran to Kirara knocking her over and pinning her to the floor.

Miroku and Inuyasha both tried to get Sango off of Kirara but with no luck. Kagome stood there holding where she was slapped, looking on in shock. "You fucking hit my friend and expect to live?" Sango yelled. Kirara looked at her frightenedly. Miroku managed to get Sango off of Kirara.

"I only hit her because she is a whore! Look at her 100 whore!" Kirara said. Kagome's eyes widened, she forgave Kirara and here she was calling her a whore after smacking her? The anger in her rose but Sango beat her too it. Sango punched Kirara in the stomach. Satisfied she turned to Kagome and an arm around her shoulder and walked off to the cars with Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku followed. When they got to the cars they saw Sango consoling a crying Kagome. "She O.K?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea she's just upset Kirara called her a whore, and the fact that she totally betrayed her by hitting her" Sango said.

"What was that all about anyway?" Miroku asked "Girl things Miroku!" Sango gave him a 'don't ask' look. Kagome calmed down and turned around facing them. "So where are we going?" "Well why don't you two get changed and then we'll decide." Miroku suggested. "O.K" The other three agreed.

Kagome got in Inuyasha's car and Sango in Miroku's. While Miroku was driving to Sango's, he decided to ask. "O.K it's just us, spill! What went on between you three?" Sango sighed "Well it all started three weeks ago." Sango started "When Kagome introduced Kirara to us. She started liking Inuyasha, very aware of Kagome's feelings toward him." Sango said. "But Inuyasha was with Kikyo. Wasn't he?" Mirkou asked. "Yea but he'd flirt with Kagome all the time. So the night before my party Inuyasha and Kirara had a conversation online were they both admitted their feelings for each other even though they knew how Kagome felt. So they before Kagome came over Kirara sent Kagome the convo, which she then sent to me. I yelled at Inuyasha and Kirara for it and know I just hate her because she still tried to flirt with him." Sango explained. "Wow! So that's why Kagome's so quiet when Kikyo's there." Miroku said. "yup".

They pulled into Sango's driveway, Followed by Inuyasha pulling into Kagome's driveway. The girls went to get changed leaving the boys outside. "Sango sure can fight!" "Yup" "Remind me to never get on her bad side" Inuyasha said. "Yea if you ever crossed her, you'd probably never have kids" Miroku said laughing. Silence was heard for a few minutes and then finally Sango came out. She wore Froggy pajama pants the say 'my lilly pad or yours' with a matching tanktop and black vans. She looked pissed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Miroku asked. "The bitch is what's wrong, she saw my outfit and fucking bitched me out! I hope she fucking dies" Sango said. As they finished they heard a noise coming from Kagome's house. It was the screen being popped out! Then they saw Kagome climb out the window. When she stepped on the window sill she slipped and fell too the ground.

"Owwww" She said getting up "Why the hell are you climbing out the window?" Inuyasha asked. "Because my mom's a whore and wouldn't' t let me back out." Kagome answered walking to the car. "So where are we going" Kagome asked. "ummm how about 'the scene'" Sango suggested "O.K" Everyone agreed.

"Oh you know Kagome I have the same pants." Sango said, Kagome looked down and smiled. She had on blue Care bear pajama pants with a white t shirt and white uptowns. Kagome and Inuyasha got in his car while Sango and Miroku got in his car. They drove of and met at 'The Scene'. They went in and the girls went and got a booth while the guys got the drinks. When they returned, Miroku sat next to Sango, and Inuyasha next to Kagome. They all just sat and talked

Kagome was getting tired around three and she lied down on Inuyasha's lap. Sango did the same in Miroku's lap. Miroku petted Sango's head and after a while it calmed her down enough to put her to sleep. Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder rubbing it. Kagome turned so she was laying on her back and looked up at Inuyasha . "Inuyasha, why does this feel so right yet so wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just smiled. "I don't know why it feels right but I know why it feels wrong, its because of Kikyo, but don't worry about it too much." he said as he brushed his hand against her cheek. "But you love Kikyo and she loves you it's not fair to her" Kagome said sitting up. Miroku looked at the two curiously while pretending to sleep.

Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eye. "What are re we gonna do? I mean don't get me wrong that kiss before told me something but you'd be hurting Kikyo" Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed and cupped her face in both of his hands "Kagome, I don't know how much longer me and Kikyo will last, but I do know that I Love You, I don't know what to do I still have feelings for Kikyo, but I truly and honestly love you as well" Inuyasha said. He brought her face closer to his and kissed her again. It lasted for a minute or two when Inuyasha pulled back.

"No more worrying, O.K?" He asked. Kagome nodded and lied back down in his lap. Miroku smiled he knew he liked Kagome, but he knew he also liked Kikyo. Another passed and then 'the scene' was getting ready to close. Inuyasha woke up Kagome and Miroku woke up Sango.

They all went to the cars and drove back to the girl's house. When they got their they met in the street. "O.K so what are we doing tomorrow?" Sango asked "I don't why don't we call each other around 2:30 tomorrow?" Inuyasha suggested "O.K" "Yea" "Sure" came three responses.

Miroku walked Sango to her door after she hugged Kagome. Inuyasha walked Kagome to her door. Miroku and Sango shared a good night kiss until they heard movement inside and she went in. Inuyasha and Kagome where talking. "I might break up with Kikyo I'm not sure yet!" He said "Well if you do and you wanna talk you know where to find me." Kagome said. She unlocked the door and pecked Inuyasha on the cheek and then went inside.

Inuyasha went to his car and he and Miroku drove home. Kagome went in and shut the door locking it. When she turned around she saw her mom sitting in the dinning room. She could tell her mom was pissed. "Ummm....Mom why aren't you in bed?" Kagome asked. "I could ask you the same thing! What part of you can't go back out didn't you understand?!" her mom yelled. This caused her to jump slightly.

A/n: Uh-oh Kagome's in trouble, what will happen? Well review and we'll find out We're EVIL Authoresses aren't we??


	4. Ch4

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or any other character, nor do we own any of the songs!

Review responses:

KuroKagaiReikon: Glad u like our story and hope to hear from you again and I hope this was a fast enough update for you.

Last time:

"Ummm....Mom why aren't you in bed?" Kagome asked. "I could ask you the same thing! What part of you can't go back out didn't you understand?!" her mom yelled. This caused her to jump slightly.

Ch.4

"Mom we only went to 'The Scene' it's not like we did anything wrong." Kagome said "I don't care I had no idea who you were with!" She yelled. " You knew who I was with. I was with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku" Kagome yelled back. "Don't yell at me! I'm your mother Bitch!" "Then don't curse at me, mothers don't call their daughter's Bitch's!" Kagome yelled on the brink of tears.

"Oh now your gonna cry your a fucking whimp, get out of my fucking sight!" Her mom yelled. Kagome went to her room and laid face down on her bed crying. She spotted the scissors on her dresser and picked them up. She held them over her wrist and was about to cut her wrist. She stopped when she remembered her and Sango's deal.

'I hurt myself, Sango hurts herself and then Miroku would be mad at me, as well as Inuyasha.' she put down the scissors and climbed into the bed and cried her self to sleep.

The next morning, Kagome woke up at noon to an empty house. "They must have went to the store" She took out a pair of pink pants a pink shirt and a matching pink jacket. She turned on the shower getting in. Half an hour later she got out and dressed quickly, she then dried and straightened her hair.

When she was done getting situated she went and did the wash. When she finished that she called Sango. "Hello?" Sango answered "Hi" Kagome said. Sango knew it was Kagome and knew something was up.

"Kagome are you O.K?" Sango asked worriedly " Not exactly, The bitch started with me when I got in last night, she called me a bitch and a whimp and made me feel really bad about myself. And if it wasn't for the deal, I wouldn't be talking to you right now!" Kagome explained while starting to cry. Sango just listened and let Kagome tell her what happened and when she heard Kagome crying she started. "O.K Kag chill, It's O.K our mom's are bitches and what ever she calls you it's not true. Never feel bad about yourself, O.K? Me, Miroku, and Inuyasha are here for you and we love you, always remember that, As long as someone loves you, you can never be what someone calls you!" Sango said while crying.

"Mow look Inuyasha and Miroku are on the other line we'll call you back." Sango said calming herself down "mm-hmm" Kagome said doing the same. Kagome grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes as she waited for them to call back.

She waited a good three minutes before the phone rang. She went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" "Hidy ho!" "Hey ho" "Hi" came three voices at once. "Sorry Kagome Miroku was being stupid. I had to threaten him." Sango said "it's O.K why didn't you do it t ho?" Kagome asked "Because I had already threewayed Inuyasha, and he doesn't have threeway" Sango answered "Oh, O.K, So what's up guys?" "Nothing Much me and Sango are listening to Miroku sing, badly I might add. How about you?" "Nothing really, washing clothes" Kagome answered "Sounds fun" Sango added.

"Wait did you say sing badly?" Miroku asked just realizing what he said "A little late, babe" They all laughed at how slow he was. "Hey leave me alone" He said as he blasted the song 'Redneck Woman' they all laughed as he sang alone with the song. They talked for two more hours, Miroku singing most of the time.

It was 4:30 and Sango's mom came home. "Oh shit the bitch is back" Sango whispered. Does that mean your leaving?" Miroku asked not wanting her to go. "I don't know lets see what happens." They all listened to the conversation between Sango and her mom

"who are you on the phone with?" "Miroku" "Who else? I hear other voices" "Inuyasha and Kagome" "Why the fuck are you on three way? There's no fucking need for it you cant fucking talk to them one at a time?" "we like to talk to each other!" "There's no fucking need to be on threeway" "Ma!" "Get the fuck off my phone!" "Ma we're just talking!" "Don't fucking talk to me like that! Get the fuck off my phone" "Owww ma get off!" "don't fucking tell me what to do!" "Oww"

The next thing they heard was the phone hit the floor and then her line went dead. "Oh my god! Is she O.K?" Inuyasha asked "I don't know, if she's not I'll be over there in a second !" Kagome said getting mad.

Soon they heard some kind of tapping "What is that?" Inuyasha asked "Sounds like someone's phone is hitting something. What happened to Miroku?" Kagome asked. It was silent for a second until someone picked up the phone "Hello?" It was Miroku's mom "Oh hi Mrs. Edagawa what happened to Miroku?!" Kagome asked politely "He just ran out of here looking pretty worried. He didnt say were he was going" She answered back "O.K thank you" Miroku's mom hung up the phone.

"Do you think he went to Sango's" "I don't no let me look" Kagome grabbed the cordless and ran outside. Just as she got out she saw Miroku's car pull up. He jumped up and ran to Sango's front door and knocked.

Sango's mom answered "Yes?" "Hi can I talk to Sango?" "I'm sorry she's in the bathroom. Call her later" She went to shut the door but Miroku stopped it with his foot. "It's O.K I can wait" He said pushing his way into the house. Kagome crossed the street and watched as Miroku walked in. "She's taking a shower I think you should leave, NOW!" Miroku looked at her and walked to Sango's room. She followed. "I said to get out of my house!"

"Sango! Open up its me!" Miroku said banging on the door. Sango opened the door and her ponytail was pulled out slightly and her whole right arm was red and across her face was a red handprint. "Miroku? What are you doing here?" She asked. He could barely see the handprint because her face was red from crying. "He was just leaving!" Sango's mom said as she pushed Miroku out of the doorway.

She pushed Sango back in her room and shut the door. "I told you to get the fuck out of my house, NOW!" She grabbed his arm to make him leave but he pushed her making her fall to the ground. "I am not leaving her with you!" He walked into her room and found her crying on her bed.

He went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried more. "Come on" He picked her up and carried her out of her room and headed for the door, but Sango's mom tripped him making him fall and Sango go flying into the couch in front of them. Miroku ran to Sango's side. "Are you O.K?" He was pulled off of Sango and thrown into the wall by Sango's mom. "I said get the fuck out of my house!" she yelled pushing him into the wall again.

"Ma!" Sango screamed just as Kagome and Inuyasha ran in. Kagome grabbed Sango and helped her up. Her mom took her by the arm very tightly and pulled her away from Kagome. "EVERYONE OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!" "Ma! Stop! Your hurting me!" "I don't care!" she held tighter. Sango couldn't take it anymore. She balled her free hand and punched her mom as hard as she could, making her fly back into the wall. When she hit the floor she ran to Miroku and hugged him as tight as she could "Thank you" they all left the hose leaving Sango's mom on the floor passed out.

They all crossed the streets to Kagome's house. Kagome gave both Sango and Miroku ice for where bruises where forming. Everyone was silent for a few minutes when Sango finally spoke up. "thanks for coming guys". Kagome got up and hugged her "Its O.K we couldn't sit back while you where in trouble." She said. Sango just smiled. When they broke the hug the doorbell rang.

Thinking it was her sister she went to check. Kagome was half right it was her sister, her mom and Sango's mom. An angered look on both Sango's mom and Kagome's mom's faces. "Shit!" Kagome said loudly. Hearing this the others went to see what was going on. Sango's eyes widened in fear.

"We gotta get outta here" Sango said. "You guys go, I'll stall them" Kagome said "No, what about you? You can't stay here!" Inuyasha said "Don't worry about me just go to Miroku's house and I'll meet you there" Kagome said "NO! Kagome your coming with us" Sango argued. "Sango just GO!" Kagome said a little louder worry etched in her words.

"If you stay here your mom will just drag you back there go out the back door to the gate and I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise. NOW GO!" Kagome yelled. She saw the two parents approach the door. Sango,Miroku, and Inuyasha headed towards to door heading to the backyard. Sango turned around looking at her friend one more time before shutting the door. As sango hid around the corner the front door opened and in came Sango and Kagome's mom's.

"Where is she?" they both asked "Who?" Kagome asked playing stupid "Sango you idiot" Kagome's mom shouted. "Oh, she's probably with Miroku" Kagome said. Kagome's mom went up to her and wrapped her hand around her hair making her look towards the ceiling. "You stupid bitch! Don't lie to me!" Her mom yelled "Im not lying, I have no Idea where she is" Kagome said calmly. "If she went with Miroku, then why is his car still in front of my house?" Sango's mom asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know and if I did why would I tell you?" She looked Sango's mom in the eye. Kagome's mom back handed her in the face. Kagome's gaze turned toward her mom. "Tell us everything or, I'll beat you till your black and blue" Her mom said "Now, where is she?" Sango's mom asked. "I'm..Not...Telling...You" Kagome said slowly as if telling a three year old. Kagome's mom back handed her again. They kept asking her for an hour only whenever she'd disagree the beatings got worse instead of being back handed she was punched in the stomach.

"O.K so your not gonna tell us are you?" Sango;s mom asked. Kagome shook her head no clutching her stomach panting. "Well Bitch I'll just lock you in your room till you decide to tell us" Kagome's mom said pulling her off the floor by her hair and dragging her to her room. She flung her in her room causing her back to hit the wall. She slid down the wall till she was sitting on the floor. Her mom slammed the door and locked it from the outside.

Kagome crawled to her dresser and got her cell phone and dialed Sango's number.

At Miroku's house Sango was pacing around the room. "Where is she? It's been an hour." Sango said frustrated. "Sango calm down she'll be here soon" Miroku said "Yea but....." Sango was interrupted by her cell phone ringing, seeing that it was Kagome she answered. "Kagome? Where are you? Are you O.K?" Sango asked worried. "I'm fine, a little beat up but I'll live, I;m still at my house though" Kagome Said looking at herself in her mirror. A black eye was forming and she had scratches on her cheeks from her mom's rings.

"WHAT?! Your still at your house?" Sango yelled into the phone. "Yea my mom locked me in my room and she's outside the window right now, so I can't go anywhere" "O.K we're coming to get you!" Sango said as she hung up. She turned to the boys and explained the situation and then they all let for Kagome's house.

When they got there they saw both mothers by the front door watching Kagome's window but at the same time making sure she didnt try to se the back door, even though she was locked in her room. They hid behind Miroku's car that was still across the street at Sango's house.

"O.K Inuyasha since neither of them really saw you, go up to the house and distract them while me and Miroku get Kagome." Sango said. "How am I supposed to distract them?" Inuyasha asked. As Sango was leaving she turned around "I don't know ask to speak to Kagome or something" She said. They all went their separate ways. Inuyasha made sure the women didn't see him come from behind Miroku's car, he walked up to the house getting their attention.

"Yes?" "Hi! Is Kagome home?" He said trying to seem Innocent. "Oh no she's not sorry, you can try and call her later" "Do you know where she is?" Inuyasha asked trying to buy more time. "She's out with her sister" Her mom answered a little less nicer. Seeing Miroku and Sango run to Kagome's room Inuyasha knew they only needed a little longer.

"Do you mind telling me where? I really need to speak with her" "Yes I do mind, She'll call you when she gets back!" she said rudely as she started to turn back around. Knowing Sango and Miroku where still inside Inuyasha tried to stop her. "I'm sorry if I upset you I just wanted to see Kagome because I'm breaking up with my girlfriend, Kikyo, to be with her " Just as he said that the three were passing by and Kagome stopped when she heard his words.

She couldn't believe what she heard and she couldn't move. It's O.K I'll tell her you stopped by" both mother's turned around to see the three of them standing there. Inuyasha turned to see what they were staring at. When he saw it was Kagome, Sango and Miroku his eyes widened.

"What the hell is this?" Kagome's mom yelled. "Umm....Mom I can explain..."Kagome said. Both Mother's were approaching there daughters. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side. "You O.K?" he asked "Yea I just look like I was hit by a bus" she said laughing a little. They then turned back to the fast approaching mothers. Miroku and Inuyasha stepped in front of the girls.

"Sango, Kagome come over here now and we wont hurt you." Sango's mom said. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and proceeded to go to their moms, but were stopped by Miroku and Inuyasha. "We let you go with them, what kind of friends would we be?" Miroku said. Kagome's mom grew impatient and lunged towards Kagome, Sango's mom right behind her.

Sango and Kagome grew tired of this and balled their fists and punched them in the stomach. "Inuyasha call the cops" Kagome said. Inuyasha whipped out his cell phone and called the cops, they arrived five minutes later. "What went on here?"

"Well Sango's mom was abusing her so we all went and got her and brought her to kagome's house and then both kagome and Sango's mom came to Kagome's house and kagome made us three leave while she stalled them. Then the beat up Kagome pretty bad and locked her in her room and then we came to sneak her out and then they saw us and the girls knocked out their mother's" Miroku said fast. "do you have any proof of the abuse?" the cop asked "Yea hmm... maybe KAGOME'S FACE!" Inuyasha yelled. This got the attention of everyone. A female cop came over to them "O.K sir calm down."

She turned to Kagome "Who did this to you?" she asked kindly "My mom" She answered "Are you sure?" The cop asked "Yes" Kagome said putting her head down "I see" the cop turned to the mothers. "Mrs. Higurashi, Mrs. Kudo your under arrest for child abuse" she said as she arrested them. They were put into the cop car and taken to the station.

Kagome leaned on Inuyasha and Miroku hugged Sango from behind. They all walked into Kagome's house. "Well now what?" Miroku asked. "No clue" Sango said. "Inuyasha? Did you mean what you said before to my mom?" Kagome asked "About what?" he asked looking down at her. "You breaking up with Kikyo to be with me." Kagome said "Do you want me too?" he asked. He looked into her eyes. "Yes I do" Kagome said "O.K then I will" he said as he placed an arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Awww how cute you two" Sango said. "Oh shush, Sango" Kagome said laughing. "Well what do we do NOW!" Miroku asked "Well you guys can come to our houses, or stay home." Inuyasha said. "Well I don't care, what do you want to do Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I wanna clean myself up before we do anything" Kagome replied. Inuyasha cupped her face in his hands. "Your beautiful no matter what!" Kagome looked down as a blush creeped across her face "Your just in cute mode today aren't you Inuyasha?" Sango asked walking toward the door, Miroku right behind her.

Inuyasha blushed a little before kissing kagome on the forehead and meeting the other two outside. "I'll be back over in about twenty minutes Kagome I need to clean up" Sango said through the Screen door. Kagome nodded O.K and shut the wood door, and locked it. She then made her way to the Bathroom.

A/N: YAY!!!!!!!! Kagome and Inuyasha are together wooooooh! lol. Review PLEASE!!!


	5. Ch5

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, any other character, or song in this story!

Last Time:

Inuyasha blushed a little before kissing kagome on the forehead and meeting the other two outside. "I'll be back over in about twenty minutes Kagome I need to clean up" Sango said through the Screen door. Kagome nodded O.K and shut the wood door, and locked it. She then made her way to the Bathroom.

Ch.5

Kagome looked in the mirror at her bruised face. She had a black eye and scratches from her mom's ring. She washed her face of the blood and ran hot water for a bath. She went into the livingroom and cleaned the little mess that was there and then went back into the bathroom. She undressed and got in and layed there as her body enjoyed the warm water.

Sango waved goodbye to Miroku with her good arm and closed her front door. She looked around her house and found a major mess. She sighed and began cleaning up. She was done in about ten minutes which surprised her. "Wow that was faster then I thought. I still have ten minutes." She went into her Bathroom and ran the hot water and did the same thing Kagome did. She got in and let the heat take over.

After about ten minutes she got out and got dressed and went over to Kagome's house. Kagome had fallen asleep and was woken up by a knock on the door. Kagome got out and wrapped a towel around her walking to the door, She opened it sleepily, letting Sango in. "Good morning Sunshine" Sango teased. "Haha very funny, I'll be right back" Kagome said walking into her room. She got dressed and went into the kitchen, where Sango was.

"So what do we do now?" Sango asked "I don't know, but I'm thirsty, you want something to drink?" Kagome asked. "Just a soda, I'm gonna call the guys" Kagome nodded and went into the garage to get Sango her soda. "Diet right?" she yelled "Yea" Sango yelled back as Miroku answered the phone.

"Hello?" "Hey Miroku" "Hey babe, what's up?'' "What do you want to do tonight to celebrate Kagome and My freedom?" "Well you KNOW what I wanna do but I dont think Inuyasha and Kagome will want to"

"EWWWWWWW! Your such a pervert" at that moment Kagome walked in. "What did he say now?" Kagome asked placing the soda can infront of Sango. "I'll tell you later! Go get the other phone and we'll call Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed the cordless phone and turned it on. " 'Ello,'Ello " Kagome said puttng the phone to her ear. "OOOOOOOK" miroku answered. "leave me alone" "O.K children" Sango interupted.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango "Oh thats mature" she said "I kno" kagome answered. "O.K I'm calling Inuyasha now" Miroku said "O.k" both girls answered. A few minutes later Miroku came back with Inuyasha. "Hey" Inuyasha said "Hey" both girls said. "So did we decide on something yet?" Inuyasha asked "Not really, What do you think we should do?" Kagome asked "How about a movie?" Miroku suggested. They all answered at the same time "Sure!"

"Oh I wanna see ghost ship!" "Excited much Sango?" Kagome asked playfully. "Oh be quiet" "HEY!" Kagome yelled "Whats wrong?" both guys asked. "Sango just threw an empty soda can at me! Hold On I have to get her back" Kagome put down the phone and grabbed the sprayer from the sink and sprayed Sango with it. She screamed as she jumped out of the chair. She dropped the phone and ran into the garage.

Kagome picked up the cordless phone she put down "She ran away" she said while laughing. But sango came back with a soda bottle smiling. "Don't you dare! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome yelled. She dropped the phone and ran out of the kitchen. Sango started cracking up. She put down the now empty soda bottle and picked up the phone, still laughing. "You guys till there?" "Ummm....Yea" Miroku said "You girls O.K over there?" He continued. "yea we're good." Sango was still laughingwhen Kagome came back with two towels.

She used one on her self and threw the other one to Sango. "I just took a bath and now look at me!" Kagome said trying to be mad but it was clear that she wanted to laugh. Once Sango started laughing Kagome joined in and both guys on the phone were completely lost.

"DO you have any idea what going on over there?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. "No I'm sooooo lost." Both girls laughed more at Miroku's whiney voice. Since they were now on speaker phone. "O.k so we're watcing a movie?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject. "Umm yea. But Ghost Ship isn't in theatres anymore, its at Blockbuster" Kagome answered as she dried herself.

"So then we rent it! I wanna see it!" Sango said sternly "Oh demanding! I like it!" Miroku said pervertedly "EWWWWWWW!" "Oh be quiet Miroku" Kagome was grossed out by what he had said but Sango seemed used to it. "Anyway" Inuyasha said "yea" Miroku said

"so whats the plan?" Kagome asked. "Well why dont you guys pick up the movies and snacks, while we clean up the mess we made" sango said . "Sounds good we'll be there in twenty minutes" Inuyasha said "O.K see ya then" Kagome replied as they hung up.

Sango andf kagome went to work. Twenty minutes later they finally finished and waited for the guys to arrive. Finally Miroku and Inuyasha showed up. "well we got Ghost Ship for you Sango my dear and Thirteen Ghosts for us" Miroku said. "Wonderful an all night fright fest" Kagome said. Kagome REALLY didt like SCARY movies.

"Whats a matter Kagome are you a scared of a wittle movie?" Sango teased. " Shut up!" Kagome replied. "You know I love you" Sango said hugging her "yea yea". They sat down on the couch Miroku and Sango on one side and Kagome and Inuyasha on another. They put in the movie and it started. Half way through the movie Kagome was scared stiff. Inuyasha put an arm around her. She hid her face in his chest pressing ehrself against him, he rubbed her back laughing silently. Sango was glued to the screen "This is the best movie" Sango said.

Miroku sighed and looked over at Inuyasha 'lucky bastard his girl is fucking petrified' Miroku thought. Another hour passed and the movire ended. Sango was a little dissapointed while Kagome was a little relieved. "oh come on Kag, it wasnt THAT bad" Sango said. "It was for me" "So your not gonna watch the other movie with us?" Sango asked "No I've had my fill of scary movies, thank you very much" Kagome answered "fine" Sango sighed in defeat.

The others put the movie in and Kagome went in her room and turned on the computer. Inuyasha wasnt really watching the movie he kept thinking about kagome 'wonder what she's doing' he thought. He got up and went to her room. "Hey" he said as he sat on her bed "Hey, why arent you watching the movie?" She asked.

"Well it got boring and Sango and Miroku are.....you know" Inuyasha explained. "Ewwwwwww! On my couch?" Kagome asked "Yup" Inuyasha said laughing. Kagome turned off the computer and joined Inuyasha on her bed. She leaned against his chest and he put his arms around her waist.

"Did you tell Kikyo yet?"Kagome asked "No, not yet but I will soon" "O.K" she said as she snuggled closer to him. "I love you Kagome" "I love you too Inuyahsa" Kagome turned her head to face him. He then placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled away and smiled, Kagome smiled back. She turned around in his arms and was now fully facing him, she brought her arms around his neck, and placed her head under his chin. "Kagome, do you mind if we do this right?" Inuyasha asked "What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused. "Kagome will you be my girlfriend?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Oh I get it, Yes Inuyasha I would love to be your girlfriend" kagome replied smiling.

Inuyasha pecked her lips lightly and got up. "lets see what the two love birds are doing" Inuyasha said as he helped Kagome up. They walked down the hall and into the living room where they saw Miroku asleep with a sleeping Sango on his chest. Kagome took the blanket and covered them because it was cold. "they look so cute when their sleeping" Kagome said

Inuyasha placed an arm around her shoulder and nodded. Suddenly his phone went off. He checked to see who it was, It was Kikyo! Inuyasha answered it. "hello? Hi.........yea about that I didn't appreciate you blaming me for that.............NO! I took your shyt long enough, I'm breaking up with you..............I can find someone new, in fact I did and that person was infrontof me all along............yes it is Kagome.........Shut up you don't know anything about her......Dont call her that, Goodbye Kikyo!" Inuyasha hung slamming his phone shut.

Kagome just looked at hm "You O.K?" she asked moving closer to him. "Yea it's just I never realized she was such a bitch!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha "What?" "Nothing, Its just you called kikyo a bitch never thought I'd see the day" Kagome said "Oh shush" "Hey thats my word" "I kno, and I'm using it" Kagome giggled and walked to her room Inuyasha right behind her. "So what are we gonna do now?" Inuyasha asked. "I wanna watch pearl harbor, wanna watch it with me?" Kagome asked "sure" he answered. Kagome put in the tape while Inuyasha laid down on the bed getting comfy. The movie started and Kagome laid down next to inuyasha and he put an arm around her waist.

As the opening scene in Tennesse came on Kagome spoke up "I love this movie." "I kno it's a sweet movie" Inuyasha said agreeing with her. Kagome smiled. Halfway through the movie, when Kagome got up to switch tapes she noticed Inuyasha was asleep. She smiled as the second tape started and she snuggled back under his arm and watched the movie. Halfway through the second tape she started closing her eyes thinking it would be for only a minute, but when she opened them again it was 10:15 Sunday morning.

She was still wrapped in Inuyashas arms, she smiled up at him giggling at his snoring. She slowly got up and headed for the door. When she put her hand on the doorknob. She glanced at the tv "Did I turn that off?" she whispered to herself. She shook her head and opened the door and closed it again, as she went into the kitchen.

She pocked her head into the livingroom and saw Miroku still asleep on the couch but Sango wasnt with him like she was last night. She walked into the kitchen and saw Sango sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a notebook. "Hey" Kagome said getting Sango's attention. "Oh, hey you kinda scared me" she said putting down her pen. "Sorry. How long have you been up?" Kagome asked grabbing a cup from the cabinet "Not long about..... 5 minutes" She answered. She signed the book and closed it.

"Oh, you looked cute!" Sango leaned on the counter next to Kagome as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "What?" "You and Inuyasha. You two looked so cute lying there together." Kagome blushed a bright red. "Well your one to talk" Sango blushed the same color as Kagome. They looked at each other and started laughing but stoppped when they heard a voice "what's so funny?" asked in a sleepy voice.

"Nothing" Kagome said. "So how'd you sleep?" Sango asked with a smirk. He lightly blushed and sat down at the table. Kagome got out another cup out of the cabinet and poured coffee for Inuyasha "No thank you, do you have any tea?" Inuyasha asked rejecting the coffee. "Sure I'll make some" Kagome said placing both cups on the counter.

She went into another cabinet and pulled out some tea and started to boil water. "Thanks" Kagome grabbed her cup and sat next to Inuyasha. "No Problem." Kagome looked around a little lost. "where's the French Vanilla?" "Oh, I put it away When I was done with it.Sorry" Sango said "It's ok" Kagome got up and got out the french Vanilla and poured it in her coffee.

They talked for about 10 minutes before they heard movement in the living room. Miroku slithered into the kitchen still with a sleepy look on his face. They all laughed. "First to fall asleep and the last to wake up." Sango said mockingly. He took the seat next to Sango and didnt say anything and not noticing she just made fun of him.

He sniffed her cup and made a disgusted face. "what? Its coffee." She said looking at him. "Me no like Coffee, Me like tea." he said. "O.K I'll get it" Kagome offered getting up and pouring him a cup. She placed it infront of him and returned to her seat. "Wow we're pathetic. We look like we havent slept in a year." Kagome said laughing. Inuyasha leaned on Kagome's shoulder. "mmm Comfy" he said smiling. Kagome patted him on the head "Good boy" she said teasingly.

"O.K so whats on the agnda for today?" Sango asked. "I don't care" Inuyasha replied. "Me either" Kagome said. "How about.... shopping?" Sango suggested. "O.K" they all agreed. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango left to go get changed. When they left Kagome took a bath and was done in 15 minutes. When she was done she went and got dressed. She wore a white miniskirt with a white halter top and her white uptowns.

When she was done the doorbell rang and it was sango. She wore a Black flared jeans with black vans and a red tee that said 'touch me thrill me fulfill me then leave me the hell alone' in black. Kagome read her shirt and laughed "Nice shirt" "thanks, so wheres my idiot and his friend?" Sango asked. " I dunno lets call them" Kagome said picking up the phone. She dialed Inuyasha's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" he answered "Hey you guys ready?" Kagome asked "Yea but I gotta do something first so why dont you go with Sango and Miroku and I'll meet you at the mall." Inuyasha said. "Umm...O.K" "O.K see you later then. I love you." "I love you too, bye" They both hung up.

Kagome turned to Sango "Ummm.... I kinda have to hitch a ride with you guys, Inuyasha has to do something first." Kagome explained. "O.K but Miroku's car only seats two." Sango said thinking "Oh we'll take my moms car, she wont be needing it anytime soon" Sango continued. They both laughed as they ran across the street to Sango's house. Sango opened the garage door to reveal a 2001Nissan Frontier (Four door pick-up) in yellow (A/N: That car is SOOOOOO HOT!!! It's not even funny how hot that car is!)

"Man I love this car! And now that the bitch is gone its all mine!" Sango said getting in the drivers seat. "Are you gonna keep it yellow?" Kagome answered getting in the passengers seat. "Hell yea that color is HOT! And she just got 20 inch rims so this car is SO mine now!" They laughed their way to Miroku's house.

They pulled up to his house just as he got into his car. At first he didn't know who it was, but when he heard 'Anything but ordinary' by Avril Lavigne blasting he knew exactly who it was. He walked up to the drivers window and Sango rolled it down. Turning down the music as she did so. "Get in!" she ordered. "What happened to you and me, and Kagome and Inuyasha?" Miroku asked said tat the fact that he wouldnt be alone with Sango. "Inuyasha's gotta do something. He'll met us at the mall." Kagome said over Sango. "Oh" "yea so get in" Sango ordred once again. He got into the back seat.

Sango rolled up the window and turned up the music. Both girls laughed at Miroku's face. Knowing that he hated Avril Lavigne. When they got to the mall they turned off the music and got out. "Thank God!" Miroku said in a releaved tone. "Hey your dating me, so your gona have to deal with the music I like." Sango said linking an arm with Miroku. Kagome linked her arm onto Miroku's other arm and they all walked into the mall.

"O.K Food Court first!" Kagome said. "We just got here!" Sango said. "I know I can't shop on an empty stomach" "I'm not complaining" Miroku said now hungry himself. Seeing as its two against one they proceeded to the Food Court. Sango got McDonalds, Miroku got Taco Bell and Kagome got Chinese food. They sat at a booth in the back and started to eat, talking about stuff.

Kagome kept sending glances at the door.Sango saw this. "Kagome chill he'll be here. He's probably doing something for his mom." "yea probably" Kagome said taking one last look at the door. "I'll be right back" Kagome said as she got up. "Uh... where are you oing missy?" Miroku asked in a fatherly tone. "To the bathroom DAD!" Kagome said rolling her eyes. This made Sango burst out laughing.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and went to the mirror to check and fix her makeup when she ws done she walked out of the bathroom and stopped short. There in front of her was Inuyasha and Kikyo was with him with her arms around his neck.

A/N: OH NO! Did Inuyasha and Kikyo get back together? Was Inuyasha lying about wat he said to Kagome? (yea right ) Did I just give you a hint? Lol. Look for an update Coming Soon. In the Meantime REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Ch6

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Not Inuyasha or other Characters or the songs that are played either.

Review responses:

xWhit3StaRx: Lol! Glad you like the story that much! We love to see such devoted fans that are willing to Review every Chapter. LOL . I also **LOVED ABSOLUTELY LOVED** your story Too Many Choices. Hope you Review again.

MysticBlueMagic: Glad you like this story. Hope you update again. !!!!

Shanqxianq10: Glad u liked the story. Review again.

Last time:

Kagome walked into the bathroom and went to the mirror to check and fix her makeup when she ws done she walked out of the bathroom and stopped short. There in front of her was Inuyasha and Kikyo was with him with her arms around his neck.

Ch. 6

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. She closed her eyes tight to stop them from falling. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes and walk toward the table like she didnt see anything. Inuyasha saw her and ran after her."Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Oh hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said sadly looking at the floor. Inuyasha cupped her chin with his hand lifting her face to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked completley forgetting Kikyo. "N..Nothing!" she said as she pulled away from him and started heading back to the table again.

"Inuyasha what are you doing with her?" Kikyo asked as she linked arms with him. "Trying to find out whats wrong with my GIRLFRIEND" Inuyasha said as he took his arm away from her. "You and I are strictly friends now!" Inuyasha continued as he went after Kagome. "That bitch will pay" Kikyo muttered under her breath.

Kagome came back to the table and sat down staring under the table. Sango noticed her sad look "What's the matter?" She asked. "Inuyasha got back together with Kikyo, I think" Kagome said sadly. "WHAT?!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed. "When I left the bathroom there was Inuyasha leaning against the wall with Kikyo all over him." Kgome started to explain. As she went to Continue her cell phone went off.

"I'll be right back" She said as she went outside to answer her phone. Inuyasha finally found Sango and Miroku, but Kagome had just left. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "She'll be right back, but you got some explaining to do" Sango said trying to control her anger.

"Oh about Kikyo? She followed me here, she wants to fight Kagome. That's what I had to do, I was telling Kikyo I love Kagome now, but she wont get over it. When I got here I saw Kagome go in the bathroom so I went to wait for her but Kikyo came over and when kagome came out she saw Kikyo hugging me I was trying to get her off but she held on tight. I think Kagome thinks me and Kikyo are still together." Inuyasha explained.

"You are 100 percent right" Sango said. Inuyasha sat down "I dont love Kikyo, I dont think I ever did. I Love Kagome now, More then anyone Knows" Inuyasha said putting his hands in his hands. "I hope she's not mad at me" Inuyasha sighed. "Well if you explain it to her I'm sure she wont be" Miroku said.

Kagome went outside and answered her phone "Hello?" Kagome said "Hello Kagome dear!" Came Kikyo's voice on the other line. "Kikyo, and to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call" Kagome said bitterly. "To kick your ass" Kikyo said stepping out from behind the wall. "Oh kick my ass?" Kagome said shutting her phone.

5 other girls formed a circle around the two. Kikyo lunged at Kagome "Your a fucking homewrecker" Kikyo yelled as she tried to punch Kagome. Kagome blocked the punch with her left arm and punched Kikyo with her right. Kikyo stumbled backward "you BITCH!" she yelled as she tried to punch her again. Kagome did the same move only with the opposite hands. This time Kikyo fell to the ground.

"I've been through to much shit this weekend! Inuyasha was the one good thing to happen to me and I'll be DAMNED if I let you ruin it!" Kagome yelled as she walked over to Kikyo. She picked her up by the collar and punched her again. Two of the girls came over and pulled her off of Kikyo and threw her to the side.

At the same time the others came out to check on Kagome and found Kikyo on the floor with a black eye forming. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome "Are you O.K" he asked whle checking her over for cuts or bruises. "Yea I'm fine"she answered. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. Neither saw Kikyo lunge at them. When she was a few feet away from the couple Sango jumped in her way.

"And where do you think your going?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. "To get back MY Inuyasha from that...that...that BITCH!" Kikyo yelled. "Well 'that bitch' happens to be my best friend and that seems to be HER boyfriend. They love each other can't you see that?" Sango asked. Kikyo got an angry look on her face, and pushed Sango out of the way.

"Oh HELL no, this BITCH did NOT just push me!" Sango said as shedrew her fist back and punched Kikyo in the face knocking her unconcious. Kagome broke from Inuyasha's hug to see Sango punch Kikyo. She didn't know why but this made her remember she was mad at Inuyasha.

"Sango just knocked out your girlfriend, you better go to her." Kagome said turning away. "Kagome wait, Sango didn't knock out my girlfriend. You still standing aren't you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him confused. "But I thought you still Loved Kikyo?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha walked over to her and lifted her face with his hand making her look in his eyes. "If I loved Kikyo, would I leave her for you?" he asked. "I guess not." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha smiled back ad kissed her forehead "I love you Kagome" "I love you too Inuyasha".

"O.K you two enough romance, Lets go SHOPPING!" Sango interrupted. They all walked back into the mall. Sango's arm was linked with Miroku's and Kagome's was linked with Inuyasha's. "O.K where do we go first?" Kagome asked "No clu" sango answered. "Me either" Inuyasha and Miroku said. "O.K THAT was eventful." Kagome said being a smart ass. "Shut up" Sango said "MAKE ME" Kagome replied laughing and giving Sango a HUGE smile. "Fine I will" Sango as she started rolling up her sleeves pretending like she was gonna hit Kagome.

"O.k you to CHILL!" Inuyasha interrupted. "We are chill" Kagome said "O.K Good" Inuyasha said sighing. Both girls laughed. "Wanna go to the Music store?" Miroku asked "Sure" kagome answered "Thats fine" Inuyahsa answered " O yay now I can get the Terror Squad CD" Sango said. They all headed to the Music store.

When they got there kagome and Sango went to look for the CD, While inuyasha and Miroku looked at dvd's. "So Sango told me you and Kagome looked really cute together last night" Miroku said "Yea well your one to talk" Inuyasha teased.

"So Kagome how's Girlfriend life treating you? You kno no more flirting" Sango said laughing. Kagome looked at her "I know. Why would I flirt? I havent really flirted with anyone in awhile" Kagome said "Thats true..... but you know I 'm happy for both of you" Sango said smiling "Thanks" Kagome said smiling back. They in quiet for a minute or so before Sango found the CD. "I FOUND IT WOOOOOH!" She yelled. The guys looked up from the DVD's when they heard Sango yell and sweat dropped. Kagome was dieing laughing.

They went to the register and paid for the CD. Thy left that store and went ot another. They continued shopping for three more hours. They got back to the car around 3. "Kagome you coming with us or are you going with Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "It depends on if I can borrow your Avril CD." Kagome said. "Yes you can. I'll see you at home then" Sango said as she handed the CD to Kagome.

"O.K" Kagome said as she got in the car. She put in the CD and put song 8 on repeat. Inuyasha got in and started the car. The song started and Kagome blasted it and rolled down her window. Inuyasha did the same. He placed his right hand over her left hand and interlaced their fingers. Kagome smiled at him while singing.

"Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out I laugh my self to sleep it's my, Lullaby. Sometime's I drive so fast Just to feel the danger I wanna scream it makes me feel alive. Is it enough to love is it enough to breathe somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to breathe is it enough to die somebody save my life. I'd rather be anything but ordinary please." Inuyasha looked at her.

"you sing beautifully" he complimented. Kagome just blushed. When they got to her house Inuyasha walked her to her door. "I love oyu Kagome!" "I love you too Inuyasha!" They both started to turn away but Inuyasha stopped "Oh I forgot something!" Kagome turned around and was met by Inuyasha's lips. She was surprised at first but returned the kiss willingly. They pulled apart reluctantly and looked at eachother. "Bye" "Bye" Inuyasha walked back to his car "I'll talk to you later" He said from the drivers seat. Kagome waved goodbye and went into her house.

Inuyasha pulled into his driveway and got out. He walked up to his door and took out his keys. He was about to open his door when he looked over at Miroku's and noticed Sango's car was still parked in the driveway. He saw they weren't in the car, 'they must be in the house' he thouht. He laughed to himself and went inside. When he shut the door he noticed the kitchen light on.

"Mom?" he called. He walked in the kitchen and took a step back. "Sesshomaru? What the FUCK do you want?!?!?!?!?!" he yelled. "Can't I stop by and see my little brother?" Sesshomaru said. He got up and smiled walking toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha took another step back.

Sesshomaru smiled more. "I hope you've been behaving, little brother" Sesshomaru said smirking. Inuyasha growled. "What do you want?" "Well that girl you hang around is pretty cute. I wouldn't mind trying her out!" Sesshomaru said his smirk getting bigger. "Kagome I think her name is" He continued. Inuyasha's face turned REALLY red in anger." DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why are you getting so mad you have a girlfriend. What do you care what I do with that Kagome girl?" Sesshomaru asked slyly. "KAGOME IS MY GIRLFRIEND DICKHEAD!!!" Inuyasha yelled again. "Well that just makes thing so much better. Enjoy her while she lasts little brother wont be long till she comes running to me" Sesshomarusaid as he walked out the front door. Inuyasha went to the door and slammed it shut." FUCKING ARROGANT COCKY BASTARD!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled so loud that Miroku and Sango heard him across the street.

"What the hell?" Sango said sitting up. Her hair was messed up and her lips were a little red and swollen."That was just Inuyasha he was probably talking about Sesshomaru" Miroku said."Now where were we?" Miroku was smiling evilly. Sango giggled and wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck laying back down on the couch with Miroku on top of her. They continued their little makeout session stopping everyonce in awhile due to the yelling coming from Inuyasha's house.

Finally around 9:30 Sango was getting ready to leave, but there was still yelling coming from Inuyasha's house. "You should go check on him" Sango said to Miroku. "Your right." he said as he leaned down and kissed her on her lips. "see ya tomorrow babe." He said as he turned to Inuyasha's house. "Bye" sango said as she got in her car and drove home.

Miroku knocked on Inuyasha's door. When he go no answer he tried the door and found it open. When he walked in he saw the house was TRASHED. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, you O.K buddy?" Miroku called through the house. Miroku walked up the stairs to Inuyasha's room. He heard mumbling come from behind the door. Miroku opened the door slowly and saw Inuyasha pounding the wall (A/N: capitilized letters mean he hit the wall) "he WONT take her AWAY, he WONT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha? You O.K man?" Miroku asked. Inuyahsa jerked around when he heard Miroku's voice. He calmed down a little but was still pissed off. "What did you say?" "I said are you O.K?" Miroku repeated. "Yea, I guess, kinda" he sounded like he couldn't decide. He looked at Miroku, and knew he wasn't buying it. "Not really, No" He gave in sitting on his bed. "What happened? It looks like a tornadoe came through your house" Miroku said taking the spot next to him.

"Sesshomaru again." was all Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded and continued his investigation. "What did he do this time?" "Just being the dickhead he is!" Inuyasha said getting up from the bed. He wasn't sure if he should tell him what Sesshomaru said. "I see" Miroku said watching Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to look at his friend, he had a look of concern on his face. Inuyasha gave in again.

"He was talking shit about Kagome. Saying how he wouldn't mind trying her out, and shit like that!" Miroku's eyes widened "HE WHAT!" miroku yelled. "I kno. He just...just gets on my nerves, and when he said that, it really pushed meover the edge" Inuyasha said. "I kno he annoys you, Heck he annoys me and we're not even related. Tell ya what. I'll help you clean up and then we can call the girls, then I'm gonna go home and go to sleep." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at him "Fine"

They got up and proceeded to clean up the house. By the time they were done it was 10:30. They called Sango and then three-wayed Kagome. "Hello?" Kagome Kagome's sleepy voice "Did we wake you up babe?" Inuyasha asked "Yea but thats ok. So whats up?" Kagome asked. "Nothing we just called to wish you goodnight." Miroku said. "awwww how sweet" Sango said. Everyone laughed. "Uh....Sango, Miroku can I talk to Kagome alone?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku knew that Inuyasha had decided to tell Kagome what Sesshomaru said.

"Sure. Sango I'll call you back. Goodnight kagome, Inuyasha" Miroku said. "Good night" Sango said as they both hung up. "O.K I think we're alone. What did you wanna talk about?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took a deep breath "Well when I came hoe this after noon Sesshomaru was here and he started saying shit about how he'd love to try you out and how it wasnt long before you'd go running to him. Now I'm not trying to scare you I just want you to know." Inuyasha explained.

"Inuyasha.....I love you and nothing your brother or kikyo or anyone else says or does is gonna change that. Even if Sesshomaru does try something I kno in my heart that you'll be there to help me." Kagome said in an undestanding tone. Inuyasha sighed and smiled "Thats why I love you, you fight for what you believe in. I love you Kagome Nicole Higurashi" Inuyasha said. "I love you too Inuyasha Royal Hitoma." Kagome answered. Inuyasha smiled even more.

"Well I'm tired I'm gonna go to sleep. You and Miroku are taking our bus in the morning right?" Kagome asked. "Yea, Talk to you tomorrow then, I love you" "I love you too, bye" they both hung up andKagome checked all the windows and doors to se if they were locked and climbed back into bed.

The next day they all went around getting ready for school. Putting on their uniforms, brushing their teeth and hair, eating breakfast, and for the girls putting on makeup. Around 6:45 Sango and Kagome started walking to the bus stop. When they got there they saw Inuyasha and Miroku waiting for them. "Hey guys" Sango and Kagome said. "Hey" the guys answered.

Sango went over to Miroku while Kagome went over to Inuyasha. "Omg I'm so tired." Kagome said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He patted her head while he supported her sleepy body. "me too" Miroku said leaning on Sango, putting all his weight on her. "I can't support you stupid"she said laughing. He laughed as well and stood up straight. He pulled her into a hug, and held her there till the bus came.

When the bus finally came they got on and headed to school. When they got there they all got offand walked toward the door, each couple hand-in-hand. When they got inside they were met by Koga. "Hey Kagome!"

A/N: Uh-oh what's Koga up too? It's not gonna be the greatest ccliffle but oh well.


	7. Ch7

Disclaimer: Still own NOTHING!!!!!!

Last time:

When the bus finally came they got on and headed to school. When they got there they all got offand walked toward the door, each couple hand-in-hand. When they got inside they were met by Koga. "Hey Kagome!"

Ch.7

"Hey Kagome!" Kaoga said smiling as he walked on the other side of her. "I thought you two had different buses in the morning?" Koga asked. "We do but I wanted to take my GIRLFRIEND's bus this morning! Is that a problem wolf-boy?" Inuyasha said rudely. "No problem here" he said giving Kagome a dissappointed look, before he walked away. Kagome hit Inuyasha softly in the gut. "Do you have to be so mean?" "I wasn't mean! I just told him the truth." Inuyasha said in his defense.

Kagome rolledher eyes and walked to their usual table. They all sat downin their spots except for Inuyasha, he took the seat next to Kagome. There was about 5 minutes before everyone had to go to class, when Mrs. Walsh came ver the microphone. "Attention, will Sango Kudo please come to the front of the cafeteria? Thank you" She put the microphone back in place and waited. Sango looked up when she heard her name.

The group looked at her "I have no idea what she wants!" She told them as she got up and walked toward Mrs. Walsh. They watched as Sango talked to her with a confused look on her face. After a few seconds Sango started making her way back "What happened?" kagome asked when she got back. "I dont know, she said to et my stuff and go to her office." Sango answered still confused.

She gathered her stuff and left the cafeteria. They watched her leave and then looked at eachother with concern. When Sango reached the front office she immediately went to Mrs. Wlash's office, and took a seat. "Ms. Kudo, would you like to tell me what happened between you and Ms. Amana?" "When? The time I choked her? I'm sorry but she called me a bitch! If anyone should be in trouble it should be her." Sango said calmly.

"NO! I mean what happened Friday night" Sango looked at Mrs. Walsh confused again. "That happened outside of school" "Yes, it did, but what happens outside of school is still a reflection of the school. What you did was unacceptable. "Mrs. Walsh said. "Thats not fair!....Wait what's my punishment?" Sango asked. "ISS!" Mrs. Walsh replied not looking up from the paper she was filling out. "Thats not fair! Kirara hit Kagome first and you expect me not to do something?!?!" Sango yelled.

"O.K Calm down Ms. Kudo. I'll call down Ms. Higurashi and if her story matches yours then I'll give you ISS till your lunch period." Mrs. Walsh said "Yea fine" Sango said as she slumped down in her chair. "Wait here!" Mrs. Walsh said as she left her office.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku where in photo when Mrs. Walsh's voice came over the P.A "Pardon the Interruption but will Kagome Higurashi please report to my office? Thank you" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She shrugged and got up and headed towards Mr.s Walsh's office.

When she got there she took the seat next to Sango. "Good morning" Mrs. Walsh greeted Kagome. "Good morning Mrs. Walsh" Kagome said confusion written all over her face, "Ms. Kudo says that Ms. Amana Slapped you so she retaliated. Is this correct?" Mrs. Walsh asked. "Yes it is. On friday night" Kagome answered. "O.K then Ms. Kudo 117 till 5th period. Ms. Higurashi return to class" "Yes Mrs. Walsh." Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

The two walked toward 117 and 102 which was across the hall from each other. "So you havee ISS till 5th ?" Kagome asked "Yea because Kirara is a fucking whore who cant handle shit." Saingo said. "Hey Chill, I'll see you in lunch" Kagome said as they reached the classrooms. "Yea if I make till then" both girls laughed entering the classrooms.

"Where's Sango?" Miroku asked running up to Kagome. "She has ISS till 5th " Kagome said. "Why?" Inuyasha asked walking up to Miroku and Kagome. "Because Kirara told Mrs. Walsh that Sango punched, so when Sango told her why, Mrs. Walsh wanted me to confirm so thats why I was called down." Kagome explained. The boys nodded in understanding.

They talked for the rest of the period and the whole second period since they had nothing to do. When the homeroom bell rang they all left and stopped at 117 to wave 'Hi' to Sango.

Inuyasha and kagome dropped Miroku at his homeroom, and then headed to their homeroom. On the way they spotted Kikyo and she was headed toward them. Kagome put her arm around Inuyasha, and he did the same. Kikyo stopped in front of them, blocking their way.

"Don't you two look cute" She said sarcastically. "I kno we do" Kagome answered. Inuyasha and Kagome walked around Kikyo and went into their homeroom. Kikyo sucked her teeth and went into her homeroom.

Since they dont listen to the announcements Inuyasha and Kagome talked throughout homeroom. Poor Miroku was left all alone in his homeroom. History and Math went by pretty slow seeing as they were all anxious to see Sango in lunch.

When they finally got to lunch they were so relieved. They took their normal table and put their books down. "you coming Miroku?" Kagome asked seeing him sit down."No I'm gonna wait for Sango." He answered never taking his eyes off the door. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother and shrugged as they got on the lunch line.

When they got back to the table Sango still wasnt there. "You better go get something" Inuyasha said sitting down. "I'll eat when Sango gets here." He said still not looking away from the door. "by the time she gets here and you get your food the period will be over! Just go get something! Its not like this only chance to see her, she is in all of our classes!" Kagome said. Miroku finally took off the door to look at Kagome

"Then I guess I wont have lunch" He then resumed looking at the door. "OH MY GOD! You not eating is impossible! Hell must have frozen over!" Inuyasha said jokingly. Miroku rolled his eyes and Kagome and Inuyasha ate their lunch.

Sango finally got their when their was only 10 minutes left and as promised Miroku hadn't ate anything. "Hey! What happened to you?" Miroku asked getting up. "mr. Grasso didn't let me leave! He didn't believe me that I only had ISS till 5th! So he went to ask Mrs. Walsh, but she wasnt in her office, so he went to look for her. OH MY GOD that guy is a dick!" she explained as she sat down. "Awwww! I'm sorry babe!" Miroku said hugging her from behind. She smiled and they sat sat down.

"I can't believe Kirara told on you!" Kagome said "I KNOW! If she thought that was bad wait till she sees what I do to her now! Where is that bitch!" Sango said looking round "Shes not here" Inuyasha said "Calm down: Miroku added.

They bell rang and they headed to study. They took their normal seats in the back and Miroku and Sango turned around to Face Inuyasha and Kagome. "I love you Kagome!" Inuyasha said Randomly "I love you too Inuyasha" Kagome replied.

"Random but cute" Sango teased. Kagome blushed "O shush Sango" she said. Sango laughed. I'm Hungry" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha. "We told you to eat" Kagome reprimanded. "Why wou;ldn't you eat?" Sango asked looking at Miroku confused. "Because he wanted to wait for you to eat but we told him you probably show till the end" Kagome explained.

"Aww that's sweet, BUT you should have eaten." Sango said. Miroku looked her in the eyes " I'd rather sit and wit for you to show up at the end of the period and starve because I love you that much!" Sango looked in his eyes as well "Miroku that was really sweet but now I feel guilty" she said smiling. "Don't be' Miroku said.

"And you two make fun of us" Inuyahsa teased. "Yea seriously" Kagome agreed reading wat sango wrote in the 'notebook'. "Shut up Kagome you know how to ruin a perfect moment" Sango huffed. "Yea I kno, Thats why you love me." Kagome said laughing. "Yea I kno" Sango said laughing too. "No I love you for more then that reason. I love you cause your my girlfriend and your caring, and beautiful" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him. 

"Pardon the interruption but will Kagome Higurashi, Inuyahsa Hitoma, Miroku Edagawa, and Sango Kudo please report to Mrs. Walsh's office at the bell." the voice on the P.A said.

"What the hell did I do now?" Sango asked. "I dunno but we were all called down." Kagome said. The bell rang and the four all went to Mrs. Walsh's office. "O.K so what did I do now?" Sango asked Mrs. Walsh.

"Nothing. I just want to talk to you. I just found out that you two had 'complications' at home on Saturday!" Mrs. Walsh said looking at Kagome and Sango. "Yea we did but we sent them to Jail." Kagome explained.

"I know I called you here to offer you 'Guidance Services'" Mrs. Walsh said. "Well why are we here?" Inuyasha asked pointing to him and Miroku. "Well your here because apparently we have a confict between Mrs. Amaya and all of you." Mrs. Walsh said " A problem?" Miroku asked. " Yes. Apparently you all harrased her this morning? You mostly Inuyasha?" Mrs. Walsh asked. "What? I didn't, none of us did. She came up to me and Kagome but we ignored her." Inuyasha explained. Mrs. Walsh saw they were telling the truth by their shocked expressions.

"O.K any idea as to why she would Lie about this?" Mrs. Walsh asked. "Because I broke up with her to go out with Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "I see...... You three are dismissed." She said pointing to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. "And me?" Kagome asked. "I wanna talk to you about something" Mrs. Walsh said "Umm... O.K I'll see you guys in class" Kagome said giving her friends a confused look.

The other three reluctantly left and Mrs. Walsh started. "Well you may not like what I have to say, But as the saying goes Don't shoot the messanger." She said. Kagome just nodded. "O.K since your mother is now in jail your father has the right of custody. You and your sister are moving to hawaii within the coming month." Mrs. Walsh said. "WHAT?!" Kagome asked in disbelief "How do you know this?" she asked. "Your father contacted me during last period, and told me that he is flying you and your sister down to live with him." Mrs. Walsh explained.

"But I wanna finish school here. I have friends here and I graduate the end of the year." Kagome said "I know. He said he'll call you at home later. You can go" Mrs. Walsh said. "Yes Mrs. Walsh." kagome said as she left the office. She walked slowly back to class crying quietly. She stopped in front of the class and wiped her eyes and went inside the classroom and sat down.

She put her head down and cried silently to herself. Inuyasha, Sango and Mirokulooked at her. "Kagome you alright?" Sanfo asked. She got no answer. "Kagome?" There was still no answer. "Quiet back there!" The teacher yelled. "Mr. K Kagome is upset is it O.K if we bring her out in the hall and calm her down?" Miroku asked. "Yes" the teacher answered.

Inuyasha stood up and went to Kagome helping her up and went outside followed by Miroku and Sango, who shut the door behind her. "O.K Kag, SPILL!" Sango said. Kagome looked away from her friends. "My dad is making me move to Hawai with him." she said sadly "What?!" Inuyasha said loudly. "But you graduate in June why move now?" Sango asked. "I don't know but my dad is making me and my sister live with him.' Kagome said as she started to cry again. Inuyasha hugged her and rubbed her hair "Why is he making you? Your 17 and you have Sango, Miroku, and I there if you need us." Inuyasha said. "I dunno, but he's calling later maybe if I explain why I wanna stay he'll let me" Kagome said calming down. She pulled away from Inuyasha and leaned against the wall. "Hopefully that will work." Sango said "O.K so our good? We can go back inside? I need a little more sleep." Miroku said trying to get a laugh out of kagome, Which he did.

She shook her head and went back inside followed by Inuyasha and then Sango both giving Miroku a look that said 'Your Stupid'. "What?" he said before he went in after them. Kagome walked in and everyone looked at her. "Everything O.K?" The teacher asked "Yea" she answered " Everythings good." Inuyasha Continued. They all took their seats and class continued, Miroku asleep as promised. They all laughed at him when he jumped up when the bell rang.

They left and went to English. Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other in the very front of the teachers desk Sat behind Inuyahsa and Miroku behind Kagome. They talked till their Teacher came in. "Alright class take out your text books " Mrs. Hines said putting her stuff down on her desk . Everyone did as they were told. "O.K turn to page 1047. We're reading Romeo and Juliet." She informed the class. Everyone turned to 1047 except Sango, she closed her textbook and took out the 'notebook'. "Ms. Kudo I asked you to OPEN your book not close it!" "I know" "Then why, may I ask,is you text book closed?" Mrs. Hines asked a little angry.

"I know the play already!" Sango answered. "Oh so you Know the whole thing by heart?" She asked with sarcasm in her voice. "Well pretty much." "Well then recite somethin from it." she said crossing her arms.

"Umm....O.K! Oh Romeo, Romeo where fore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a capulet!" "Everyone knows that" Said Mrs. Hines thinking she had won. "I wasnt done" Sango said suprising her tacher and continuing.

"Shall I hear more or Shall I speak at this? 'Tis but thy name is my enemy. Thou art thyself though not a montague? Whats a montague? It is nor hand nor foot nor aarm nor face nor anyother part belonging to a man. Oh be Some other name! Whats in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet! SO Romeo would, were he not romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title! Romeo duff thy name and for thy name which is no part of thee take all Myself!......." Sango Continued to recite the play till she reached the end of Act II Scene II. "........ My dear hap to tell!" She finished and the entire class clapped.

Miroku looked at her in bafflement. "Damn! My girlfriend is smart!" he said making the class laugh. Mrs. Hines just walked to he desk without a word. The bell rng and everyone left. "Ms. Kudo May I talk to you?" "Ummmm Sure! I'm gonna be late for spanish guys" They nodded and left.

"That was very impressive" Mrs. Hines complimented. "Thanks I've read it twice , seen two movies, and saw the play" Sango said. "O.K well as long as you do the work you dont have to read it with us." "Thank you Mrs. Hines." "O.K you can go!" Sango nodded and head off to Spanish.

A/N: DAMN!!!!!!!!! Sango is Frickkin Smart. Tho the person Sango portrays in this story, really can recite that whole scene trust me I've heard it!!!!! LOL. Well hope you like this chapter. Review!!!!


	8. Ch8

Disclaimer: Still own NOTHING!!! NOT THE MOVIES, THE SONGS, OR THE CHARACTERS. (tho we do own the personalities b/c well... they're us )

**xWhit3StaRx:** Yay you reviewed again!!!!! **jumps for joy.** I'm sorry I know I said I'd update on thursday but I got sidetracked, Its only a day late tho. Oh and the middle names are mine and my friends middle names. It was an original idea (I think) but glad you liked it. We also are glad that you love this story too! Well review again (I kno you will.lol )

Last time:

"That was very impressive" Mrs. Hines complimented. "Thanks I've read it twice , seen two movies, and saw the play" Sango said. "O.K well as long as you do the work you dont have to read it with us." "Thank you Mrs. Hines." "O.K you can go!" Sango nodded and head off to Spanish.

Ch.8

When Sango entered the classroom Kagome went up to her. "So did she give you like the best actress award?" Kagome asked teasingly. "no she said if I know it I dont have to read it with you guys" Sango said laughing and sitting down.

"Guys shut up! We're learning tener expresssions!" Miroku said. "O.K he's scaring me!" Kagome said eyeing Miroku weirdly (A/n: Is that even a word???) "I kno he loves this class" Inuyasha said. Both girls laughed. Sango faced front, while Inuyasha and Kagome passed a note.

Inu: Hey babi-doll

Kag: blushes STOP!

Inu: Why? Its fun

Kag: For you maybe

Inu: What you don't like it? I knew you hated me

Kag: NO! I don't hate you. I love you

Inu: cries

Kag: Fine be that way

Inu: You know I love you I was kidding

Kag: Sure you were

Inu: lol. Bells gonna ring better stop. I do love you.

Kag: I love you too!

2 minutes later the bell rang. The four then headed to their lockers.

"Do we have any homework?" Kagome asked while putting her books away. "No", Miroku answered. He was already finished. "Hey Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Yes?" Kagome said not paying attention to him. "Switch lockers with me? PLEASE?" He asked with the puppy dog pout. "No! NOW GET OVER IT!" she yelled as she slammed her locker shut and locked it. They then went to their bus to go home.

When they got on the bus they sat in their normal seats. "Man this day was LONG!" Sango said. "Yup" Kagome agreed. A few minutes of quiet passed till...... POP was heard Kagome gave a sideways to Sango and raised her eyebrow. Sango smiled innocently "Sango!" Kagome said angrily, "Sorry!" Sango said laughing soon joined by Inuyasha and Miroku.

After they calmed down Kagome yawned which caused Sango to yawn, then Miroku, and Inuyasha. "Thanks Kagome" Inuyasha said teasingly "Yea thanks a lot" Miroku added. Kagome leaned her head on Inuyashas shoulder "Your welcome" she said. Inuyasha smiled and leaned his head on her head.

Miroku looked over at his friends and then looked at sango. "Hey Sango wanna follow suit?" Miroku asked "Huh?" Sango asked confused. Miroku only pointed toward Inuyasha and Kagome. She looked in the direction he was pointing and saw them, she turned back to Miroku "sure why not" She said as she laid her head down on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku then laid his head down on hers and they all stayed like that till they got to their bus stop.

When they got to their stop tey got off the buss and headed up the street. Miroku walked Sango to her door and Inuyasha walked Kagome to hers. Sango unlocked and walked inside with Miroku right behind her. She turned around to lock the door, but smiled at Kagome who was watching. Kagome smiled back and Sango closed the door. Kagome opened her door "Come on lets go inside." She said as she went inside followed by Inuyasha, who closed the door behind.

"So are we following in Sango and Miroku's footsteps?" He asked with a smile on his face. Kagome turned around "Do you want to?" Inuyasha's face became a little more serious "I was kidding" Kagome bluushed a bright red and turned around. "Wait! That wasn't a NO!" Inuyasha said walking up to her and turning her around. "Did YOU want to?" He asked "I thought you did" Kagome answered. "O.K this is getting us no where" Inuyasha said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Kagome smiled. "Well do you?" Inuyasha asked "mmm...Maybe" Kagome said teasingly as she twirled a piece of Inuyashas hair around her finger. Inuyasha leaned back down to kiss her again when the phone rang. Kagome checked the caller ID and saw it was Sango and answered.

"Hello?" Kagome answered "You two having fun over there?" Sango laughed into the phone.Kagome Just laughed "Your one to talk Sango"

"Just checking on you....Have fun!" Sango said as she hung up

Kagome hung up the phone and turned toward Inuyasha. "Sango being retarded?" he asked "Yea" she said as she started walking toward Inuyasha again. Then the phone rang....AGAIN! Kagome checked the Caller ID again and saw it was her dad and answered.

"Hello?" Kagome answered "Hi, Kagome" her dad said "Oh hi daddy" Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha. "Did Mrs. Walsh tell you?" Her dad asked. "Uh... Yea about that...... Daddy why cant I graduate here? I have till June and then I'd just be going off to college anyway." Kagome said. "I kno sweetie but I can't let you live there by yourself" Her dad said concerned. "But I'm not alone dad, I have Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, In fact Inuyasha is here now" Kagome said "Well I dunno, don't you anna come here to hawaii and meet a nice hawaiin boy?" her dad teased "Daddy! I have a boyfriend I can't do that" Kagome said and thenr ealized her mistake "A boyfriend? Who?" her dad asked "Uh Inuyasha, Daddy" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. He smiled his reassurance to her and she smiled back. "Well I dont see why you cant stay there as long as you be good, dont do drugs, smoke or etc." Her dad said. "Thank you daddy. I love you Talk to you later" She said as she hung up the phone.

Inuyasha watched her hang up and turn to him. "So....?" he asked. Her smile got sad and she looked down. "He said I....I...." she looked up in his eyes and smiled big "I can stay!" she said as she smiled even more.

Sango hung up the phone and turned to Miroku "They're having fun" "Thats nice! Now can we have some fun too?" He said pulling her onto the couch "Yes but I told ou before not too much fun!" she answered sitting up straight.

"Oh come on! will we ever?" he whined wrapping his arm around her waist. "Eventually" she smiled at him and he gave up and kissed her. They made out until Sango's phone rang. " Mmmmmmm!" Sango angrily moaned. "Don't answer it!" Miroku said holding on to her. She unwrapped herself and went to the phone. The caller ID said Wireless Caller meaning it was a cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered. Miroku came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist trying to get her off the phone. "Hi DADDY!" Sango said stressing the word 'daddy' so Miroku would get off. But he didn't. "Hey baby. I heard about your mom are you O.K" her dad asked. "Yea I'm fine! Shes in Jail now" "Why didn't call me? I would of done something a long time ago!" Concern was rising in his voice. "Sorry daddy I didn't think about that. It all happened so fast!" "O.K so will you be living here now or are you O.K on your own?" he asked. "No I'm fine daddy" "You sure?" "Yea! I have Kagome across the street and Miroku's here with me now!" "HI FREDDY!" Miroku interrupted. "Hi Miroku!" her dad said back to Miroku "Yea so I'm good here" Sango said. "O.K but I will be calling everydayto check on you!" "Yes daddy!" Sango said rolling her eyes. Knowing she was about hang up, Miroku started kissing her neck. She elbowed him making him moan loudly and take a few steps back. "what was that?" Sangos dad asked. "Nothing just Miroku" She answered "Ill talk yo you later Daddy" "O.K I love you." "I love you too, Bye"

She hung up the phone and looked at Miroku with a look that said 'You deserved it' He looked back at her with puppy dog face and she smiled as she walked over and kissed him. They went back to their little make out session.

Kagome sat up straight and fixed her hair. Inuyasha looked at her a little confused. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Nothing! I gotta breathe every once in awhile!" she answered. He laughed and sat up as well. "Done breathing?" He asked playfully. "I think so!" she answered flirtatiously. They leaned into each other and were about to kiss when the phone rang. Inuyasha dropped his head in defeat. Kagome got off her bed and went to her phone. She read the caller ID out loud "Sango"

Inuyasha got up and grabbed the phone before Kagome got to it . "Can we help you?" He asked a little angry. "I was calling to see if you two were done over there cause I didn't want to walk in on anything!" "No we are not...." Kagome grabbed the phone out of his hand before he could finish. "Whats up sango?" "Just wanted to know if you guys wanted to do something! But I clearly interuppted something!" Sango answered. "No its O.K we werent doing anything!" She said slightly glaring at Inuyasha. He huffed and sat down on the bed. "What did you have in mind?" Kagome continued. "Not sure! We have no homework, and I can't stay here all day with Miokru" Sango said whispering the last part.

Kagome giggled. "O.K you guys come over here, the doors unlocked" Kagome offered "O.K we'll be right there" Sango said hanging up. "So the party's over?" Inuyasha asked sadly. "For now!" Kagome said flirtatiously. She leaned down and kissed him on the nose. "There's always later" She said fixing her shirt, kilt, and hair. " Ooooh YAY!" Inuyasha said hugging her from behind. Kagome laughed.

The front door opened and in walked Sango and Miroku. "Hey guys" Kagome said. "So you weren't doing anything?" Miroku asked raiding an eyebrow. "Well we were just not what you think. Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Well because Kagome's lips are swollen, a hickey is forming on her neck, and a button is still open on her shirt" Miroku said matter of factly.

Kagome blushed as she ran in the bathroom to fix herself more. Inuyasha growled. "Well why are you staring at my Girlfriend? Plus your trying to act like you didnt do anything either?" Inuyasha said angrily. "Chill bro I was kidding" Miroku said "Well it wasn't nice stupid" Sango said as she hit Miroku in the back of the head.

Kagome came out of the bathroom, the blush still evident on her cheeks. "So what did I miss?" she asked. "Nothing Much" Sango asnwered. "then why is Miroku rubbing his head?" "Oh I hit him no big deal" "Oh O.K" Kagome said supressing a giggle.

"So where are we going?" Inuyasha asked. "I wanna go home and get changed first" Miroku said. "O.K lets go then" The girls said. They all walked to Miroku and Inuyasha's houses. They decided to go to Inuyasha's house first. When they opened the garage door they saw Sesshomaru's car there. "Shit!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand interlacing his fingers with hers. "Oh crap" Miroku said. Sango looke around totally lost.

"Let me guess, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked "Yea" Inuyahsa said. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "O.K someone wanna fill me in?" Sango asked "Sesshomaru said he wouldn't mind trying Kagome out!" Miroku stated bluntly. "HE WHAT?!?!?!" Sango yelled. "Calm down we all know Inuyasha wont let that happen" Miroku said "Damn straight" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome closer to him. They all went through the door into the house, Inuyasha in front still holding Kagome's hand.

"Ahhhh! Little brother I see you brought the lovely Kagome to me" Sesshomaru said as he exited the kitchen and approached Kagome. Inuyasha stepped in front of her "Bring the girls to my room Miroku, would ya?" Inuyasha said "Sure" Miroku brought the girls upstairs but not before sending a warning glance in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Remember what I said little brother" Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome walk up the stairs. He looked at Inuyasha and smiled before walking through the garage door and left. "Bastard!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He walked up the stairs to his room and opened the door.

When he walked in Kagome tackled him to the floor hugging him tight. Inuyasha hugged her back "It's O.K Kagome you can let go now" Inuyasha said soothingly. "NO! He gave me the creeps" Kagome whined. Inuyasha sighed and rubbed her back "Its O.K I wont let him near you I promise" Inuyasha said. Sango went over and picked Kagome up off of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed clothes and changed in the bathroom, and packed a bag with his uniform in it incase he spent the night at Kagome's, and then they headed to Miroku's.

When they got there nothing seemed out of the ordinary "O.K you guys go watch t.v, I'll be down in a sec." Miroku said as he walked upstairs. Miroku opened his bedroom door and Noticed a girl laying on his bed. "Uhh.....excuse me who are you?" Miroku asked. "Miiiroku you dont remember your koharu-kins?" Koharu said pouting "Ko....Koharu?" He stuttered "Didn't you move? Like 2 years ago?" he continued. "Yes and now I'm back baby!" she said getting up from the bed. She walked toward him and he took a step back. "What's wrong? I've waited for you! Didn't you wait for me?" She asked getting even closer.

Before Miroku could say 'no' she threw herself on him and kissed him. He was in complete shock as she kissed him hard on the lips.

"What's taking him so long?" Inuyasha asked getting impatient. "Maybe he got lost in his clothes" Kagome answered as they all laughed. "I'll go check on him." Sango said. She got up and walked upstairs to Mirokus room.

When she got there she opened the door and didn't like what she saw. Her heart stopped when she saw Miroku kissing some girl. All she thought of doing was getting out of there. She took off towards the stairs making the door slam as she left!.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun.................... Uh oh Miroku is cheating on Sango? Find out If he is! I bet Kagome will kick his ass if he is (Cause I would in real life )


	9. Ch9

Disclaimer: We own nothing and never will, well maybe someday but not now!

Last time:

When she got there she opened the door and didn't like what she saw. Her heart stopped when she saw Miroku kissing some girl. All she thought of doing was getting out of there. She took off towards the stairs making the door slam as she left!

Ch. 9

Miroku snapped out of it when he heard the door slam, but by then it was to late. He pushed Koharu off of him and turned around toward the door. "Sango" he whispered. He automatically knew that she saw them and ran after her. "Sango wait!"

Sango ran down the stairs and out the door passing a completely lost Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku came down the stairs yelling "Sango!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha pointed towards the door. He ran out and looked around. He saw her at the end of the block sitting on the floor. He ran over to her "Sango!"

She got up as soon as she heard his voice. She looked both ways and crossed the street. "Sango! Please wait!" He pleaded. "NO!" she yelled at him. "PLEASE! Sango its not what you think!" "Oh so you WEREN"T kissing another GIRL in your ROOM!" Sango yelled quickly turning around. Miroku stopped and looked at her "O.K so it is what you think" Sango turned back around and started to walk away. "WAIT! It didn't mean WHAT you think!" He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

She faced him, but never looked at him. "Please listen to me!" "Why should I?!?!?" "Because I love you!" "yea right!" She said getting out of his grip and walking away again. "Babe pl......" "DON'T CALL ME BABE!" Sango interrupted. "YOU LOST THE FUCKING RIGHT TO CALL ME BABE!" She continued. Miroku took a step back a little scared. "O.K SANGO please talk to me!" "NO!" she went back to walking home.

"O.K fine I'm telling you whether you listen or not!" Miroku said walking behind her. "That girl was Koharu, she was my girlfriend" "OH yea I REALLY want to hear this!" she said sarcastically. "JUST LISTEN!" he yelled at her coming up beside her. "She WAS my girlfriend. Two years ago she moved" he continued. "Apparently not far enough" Sango muttered under her breath.

He walked in front of her and made her stop. "She kissed me I swear!" "Yea well It didn't seem like you tried to fight her off!" "it took me by suprise!" Sango shook her head and walked around him. "Sango! I'm telling the truth! She kissed me!" "WELL IF SHE DID AND YOU DIDN'T WANT HER TO THEN YOU **PUSH HER OFF!**" she yelled turning around. "If she kissed you and you pushed her off right away than that would be a different, But you didn't do that! If she had just kissed you when I opened that door,than I should have seen you push her away. But you two were lipped locked until I left!"

"It wasn't....." "Don't even talk to me Miroku! I don't wanna hear it!" she turned the corner and ran to her house locking the door behind her.

'Her eyes were red! I made her cry. DAMNIT!' Miroku thought as he kicked the stop sign. "Miiiroku!" he turned to see Koharu running toward him, with Kagome and Inuyasha right behind her. As soon as they got to him Kagome stepped in front of Koharu and slapped Miroku in the face and then ran to Sango's house. Inuyasha shook his head and followed Kagome.

"Why did she just slap you?" "Because I deserved it! I'm lucky Sango was more upset then mad!" Miroku said rubbing his cheek. "You didn't deserve that you didn't do anything!nAnd who is this Sango chick I keep hearing about?" Koharu said a little confused and irritated.

" First of all don't call her a chick! Second I did do something! I didn't get you off me fast enough!" Miroku said getting mad. "Why would you need to get me off you? I'm your girlfriend" she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her wrist and pulled them away from from him. "No, your not! Sango is! And I just hurt her because of you! So you better go before she hurts you!" he said walking home. Koharu's jaw dropped as she watched him walk home with his head down.

"No one is taking away my Miiiiroku!" She said before walking towards Sango's house.

Sango ran into her house and locked the door. She turned around and leaned her beack against it. She closed her eyes tight and slid down. When she hit the ground she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead against them while she cried.

She cried until she felt someone knock on the door. "Sango! Its me, Kagome!" Sango wiped her eyes and unlocked the door. She kept her head down as she opened it. Kagome took one look at her and immediately hugged her. Sango started to cry again, as Kagome brought her to the couch.

Inuyasha walked in and closed the door behind him. "How could he do this?" Sango asked through sobbs. "He's a jerk Sango! Don't cry over him" Inuyasha answered. "It's gonna be okay dont worry" Kagome said rubbing her back.

The doorbell rang and Inuyasha went to answer it. He opened the door to see Koharu standing there. "Hi can I speak to ummmm Sango?" she asked. Inuyasha moved to the side, and opened the door all the way. Kagome looked up and went over to her "What the hell are you doing here?!?!?!" "I'm here to get my man back!" Kagome balled up her fist and punched her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled her backward by her waist. Sango got up "Get the FUCK out!" She yelled. "No not till you leave my Miiiroku alone!" Koharu said. "No he's not yours anymore". Koharu glared at her "well how can he be if your in the way?" She said simply "Well TOO bad I am not giving him to you!" Sango yelled

Kagome was struggling in Inuyasha's hold. "Let me go Inuyasha!" Kagome growled "No ths is Sango's fight" He said holding her tighter.

"Sango **ALWAYS** helps me. Now its my turn" Kagome said still trying to get out of his grip, "Yea well if you were fighting kikyo would you want Sango to help you or would you want to do it yourself?" He asked. Kagome just growled as she continued struggling against him.

"You WILL leave MY Miiiroku alone!" Koharu said as she slapped Sango. Sango stared at her glarring daggers. Sango pushed Koharu back making her tripp on the step. Sango picked her up by the collar and flung her out the door. "You go near Miroku again, and you'll wish you were never born." Sango started to walk away but turned around and walked toward Koharu again. When she reached her Sango punched her in the stomach. "and that was for slapping me!" Sngo said walking back into the house and slamming the door shut.

When she came back in she went to the couch and grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it screaming. Inuyasha covered his eyes. "Geez, calm down Sango" "Why should I shes a fucking homewrecker!". Kagome's head snapped up as she remebered kikyo's words.

FLASHBACK

_Kikyo lunged at Kagome "Your a fucking homewrecker" Kikyo yelled as she tried to punch Kagome._

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha saw Kagome's reaction "What's wrong?" he asked looking at her. "Thats what Kikyo called me" Kagome said looking at Sango. "Huh! Now I know how she felt!" Sango muttered. Kagome looked down, and Sango looked at her her look softening. "Hey, I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean that, I'm just upset. Kikyo doesn't deserve Inuyasha, You do" Sango said as she hugged Kagome. "Well Koharu doesn't deserve Miroku you do, TRUST ME!" Kagome said. Both girls smiled. "O.K I hate girlie moments." Miroku said.

They all looked toward the door to see Miroku standing there. Kagome shot him an evil glare. He shuttered slightly and looked at Sango. "Can I PLEASE talk to you?" he begged. Sango looked at him and saw the guilt and decided to let him explain. "Sure" She looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and nodded her reassurance.

They left reluctantly and closed the door behind them. "You wanted to talk? Then talk!" She was sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Your right! I should of gotten her off of me sooner! I love you Sango! And I would never hurt you on purpose! I'm sooooo Sorry for what I did! It wasnt my fault and I will never do it again! I swear! You must believe me!" Miroku said as his eyes started to water.

Sango noticed and realized he was truly sorry. All she did was lunge into wrapping her arms around his mid-section as she creied into his chest, getting out the last few tears she had. Miroku wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him, as a single tear fell from his eyes.

Little did they know Inuyasha and Kagome were listening outside the door. They soon found out when they heard Kagome crying and Inuyasha's desperate attempts to quiet her down.

Sango pulled back slowly and looked at Miroku then looked at the door. She wiped her eyes and went toward it. Miroku wiped away the one tear that fell and watched Sango open the door. Once the door was open Inuyasha and kagome fell into the house one on top of the other.

They looked at Miroku then at Sango and smiled innocently. Inuyasha got up and followed by Kagome "Hi guys" Kagome said smiling. "We'll just leave you two alone" She said continuing to grab the door knob and closing it as she and Inuyasha left. Sango laughed and went back to the couch.

"So....we're okay?" Miroku asked "Yea, but if I ever catch you with another girl again, I swear you will never kids with me or anyone else! Do i make myself clear?" Sango said waving a finger at him. Miroku backed up slightly and took a big gulp before answering. "Crystal" She smiled at him which made him relax.

"That was a little demanding. I liked it." He said with a smirk on his face. She went to backhand his stomach but he caught her wrist and turned her around as he hugged her from behind. She smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned into him. She turned around and looked at him. He leaned down and gently kissed her. After a few seconds they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Sango looked at the door and yelled "You guys can come in now!" Soon after the door opened to reveal Inuyasha and Kagome the four friends laughed.

"O.K so did we decide what we're doing?" Inuyasha asked. "I dunno but I didn't change yet. So I'll be back in a little while" Miroku said getting up. "Yea I wanna change now too." Sango said "Me too" Kagome added. Sango and Miroku gave eachother another peck, and Sango went to her room while Miroku walked out followed by Kagome. "O.K so I'm just gonna stand here and wait?" Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed and pushedhim out the door as she shut it behind her.

Kagome opened her front door and walked inside her house followed by Inuyasha. He closed the door and sat down while she went to her room to change. "So what are we gonna do?" Inuyasha called from the living room. "I don't know. What about a movie?" Kagome suggested from her room. "That sounds good. But what movie should we see?" "How about Shark Tale or Ladder 49?" "Oh I know Miroku wont see Shark Tale" Inuyasha said. "O.K so Ladder 49?" "Ummm I knda don't wanna see that" "O.K fine you come up with something" Kagome said walking into the living room. She was wearing hip hugger jeans with a red t-shirt that said 100percent devil on it with red and black converses. Inuyasha stared till Kagome cleared her throat. He finally looked at her face and she laughed.

"O.K so lets call Sango and see what she thinks." Kagome said grabbing the phone. She dialed Sango's number "Hello?" "Hey Sango! Are you ready?" Kagome asked. "Yea, and Miroku is on his way here" "O.K! We thought we could go to a movie" "Oh thats cool what movie?" Sango asked. "We don't know yet" "Oh o.k we can decide when....DAMN!" Sango said "What! Whats wrong? Sango What happened?" Kagome asked worried "Oh nothing serious Miroku just walked in, and DAMN!" Sango said again. Kagome laughed "We'll be over there in a few seconds" "o.k" both girls hung up.

"Come on we're gonna decide over there" Kagome told Inuyasha. He grabbed her wrist making her stop. "What's the rush?" He looked at her with a devilish grin. She smiled back and he pulled her onto his lap. They made out for a good 3 minutes. Finally they broke apart and Kagome said "we should really get over there" "Yea" Kagome got up and went to her bathroom to fix herself up and reapply some lip gloss.

They made their way to Sango's house. Kagome knocked on the door knowing Miroku was in there. Soon after her knock she heard someone hit the ground and someone else run past the door. Miroku came to the door rubbing his head. "You two having fun?" Inuyasha joked as he followed Kagome inside. "Yea until you came" "Haha! Where's Sango?" Kagome asked. "I think she ran to her room" Miroku answered still rubbing his head as he sat down, followed by Inuyasha.

Kagome went down the hall to Sango's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Kagome walked in and saw Sango infront of her mirror fixing her hair. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap tank that said 'skanky bitch' on it in black, and black hip hugger jeans, with black vans. "I see what you meant by 'DAMN'" Kagome said. "Huh?" Sango said turning around. "Miroku! He looks good!" "Oh yea! Doesn't he?" Sango said excited. "OH MY GOD! Did you see Inuyasha? DAMN!" Kagome said "I forgot what he's wearing" Sango said. They both walked in the hall just enough so they could see the boys, but the boys couldn't see them.

Miroku wore a black muscle tank with a purple over shirt with baggy black jeans and purple tims. Inuyasha wore a red muscle shirt with black baggy jeans and black tims. Both girls went back into the room smiling. When they got in the room they started laughing. Both guys looked up in confusion. "What's so funny in there?" Miroku asked walking In Sago's room. "Oh nothing" Sango said smiling at him. Inuyasha hugged kagome from behind kissing her neck While saying "please tell me Kagome" Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "No! Kagome dont!" Sango said pulling her away from Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"SANGO! So what if we tell them. They already know!" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips. "And what do we already know?" Inuyasha asked. "That your both extremely hot!" Kagome answered walking back to Inuyasha. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you" he said as he nuzzled her neck. "I love you too!" She said as she giggled.

"O.K what movie are we gonna see?" Sango asked. "How about shall we dance?" Inuyasha suggested. "NO" Kagome, Sango and Miroku yelled. "O.K then what about.....Dawn of the dead?" Miroku suggested. "O.K" Inuyasha and Sango answered. "Koagome?" Sango asked. "Another scary movie?" Kagome ehined. "Well I'll protect you my sweet!" Inuyasha said puttin ghis arm around her shoulder. "I know you will!" she sighed "Dawn of the dead it is!" she continued.

"Great lets go!" Miroku said jumping up and down. "Calm down there buddy" Sango said putting a hand on his shoulder. "But I don't wanna" He whined. Everyone rolled their eyes. Inuyasha Kagome, Sango and Miroku all went out to Sango's car and drove off to the movie theatre's.

When they got there the boys paid for the tickets and the concessions. They made their way to their seats. Kagome next to Inuyasha, Sango next to Miroku. It grew dark and the movie started.

Half way in Kagome was terrified. "Oh man I hate horrow films" She said as she clutched Inuyasha's arm. He lifted his arm and put it around her shoulders. "Calm down, It's o.k" Inuyasha soothed while rubbing her arm.

Sango and Miroku looked over at Kagome. "Is she o.k?" Sango asked. "She'll be fine" Miroku chimed in turning back to the movie. Sango smacked him in the arm. "What? She agreed to this movie too!" Miroku said in his defense. "Yea but my vote didn't really count I was outnumbered." Kagome said. "She's right ya know" Sango agreed.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Kagome said standing up. "You want me to come?" Sango asked. "No I'll be fine." Kagome said walking out the doors to the bathroom. As she walked to the bathroom she felt like someone was watching her. In the shadows was Kikyo and Koharu.

"So Sango has Miroku but you want him back, and Kagome has Inuyasha and I want him back" Kikyo said. "Yes! So...What do we do?" Koharu asked. "Leave a message with Kagome" Kikyo said cracking her knuckles as she watched kagome go into the bathroom.

A/N: Uh-oh what are they planning? Stay tuned to find out!. Srry little weird today. Well review!!!!!!


	10. Ch10

Disclaimer: We own nothing (not yet anyway) ;-

Review responses:

xWhit3StaRx: Thanks again for the review. I kno it was an evil cliffie, we're evil authoresses what can I say? Lol. Well I'm glad you like the story and stick with it. Update your story soon.

Last time:

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Kagome said standing up. "You want me to come?" Sango asked. "No I'll be fine." Kagome said walking out the doors to the bathroom. As she walked to the bathroom she felt like someone was watching her. In the shadows was Kikyo and Koharu.

"So Sango has Miroku but you want him back, and Kagome has Inuyasha and I want him back" Kikyo said. "Yes! So...What do we do?" Koharu asked. "Leave a message with Kagome" Kikyo said cracking her knuckles as she watched kagome go into the bathroom.

Ch. 10

When Kagome got in the bathroom she went to the mirror and checked her reflection and as she was reapplying some lip gloss she heard the door lock. She turned around and saw Kikyo and Koharu. "Kikyo....Koharu. What do you want?" she asked. "Well we've come to get our guys back!" they said. "Oh and what...you think sneaking up on me and jumping me is gonna get them back?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo looked at her in suprise but relaxed and smiled. "Now why would I do that?" Kikuo said sweetly obviously lieing. Kagome walked up to Kikyo an inch between them. "No matter what you do to me, I wont leave Inuyasha I love him and he loves me!" Kagome said as Koharu snuck up behind her holding her (A/N: Like she does in episode 41).

"We're not only doing this to get Inuyasha! We're going after Miroku as well" Koharu said in ear. "Why? Sango and Miroku are perfect for each other and make each other happy! Why cant you leave them alone?" Kagome asked struggling trying to get out of Koharu's grasp. "Shut up!" Kikyo yelled as she slapped Kagome in the face. Kagome's face went to one side and she faced that way for only a minute. She turned to face Kikyo once again and glarred at her "You BITCH!" she yelled. Kagome really then tried to get out of Koharu's grip, but she held tighter.

Kikyo punched Kagome in the stomach and she gasped due to the loss of air. Kikyo then punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach knocking the air from her again. Kagome glarred at Kikyo. "You better hope she doesnt let go cause when she does your dead."

Kagome said in between pants trying to catch her breath.

Sango checked her watch again. "She's been in there awhile. I'm gonna go see if she's O.K" Sango said getting up and proceeding to the bathroom. When she got there she found the door locked. She heard noises coming from inside. She stepped back and kicked in the door. She stepped in over the debris and saw Koharu holding a bruised and panting Kagome and Kikyo standing over her, fist in mid-swing.

Kikyo looked at Koharu and nodded. Koharu dropped Kagome on the floor. Sango looked from Kagome to Kikyo and Koharu. "Come on our work here is done. Oh and Sango.....Thats what'll happen if you don't break up with Miroku" Kikyo said pointing to Kagome who was now standing up and walking toward Sango. Kikyo and Koharu laughed was they left.

Sango handed Kagome a paper towel "You O.K?" She asked "Yea I think so" "Good...now WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Sango said yelling. "They jumped me and told me we had to break up with Inuyasha and Miroku or else" Kagome said wiping the blood from her nose. Sango looked at the door "I'll show them or else!" Sango said rolling up her sleeves and walking out the door. "Sango.. WAIT!"

Sango stormed out of the bathroom followed by Kagome. Just as she got out of the bathroom Inuyasha and Miroku walked out of the theatre. "Hey! There you are!" Miroku said seeing Sango. Sango didn't notice him, she went straight for the two girls. Both boys watched her until Kagome came out of the bathroom. "Sango!" "OH MY GOD! Kagome what happened to you?!?!" Inuyasha asked rushing over to her. "Kikyo and Koharu ganged up on me in the bathroom." "Oh no! Sango!" Miroku said turning around knowing what she was gonna do.

Sango approached Kikyo and Koharu pretty quickly, but she went for Koharu first. When she reached them they were laughing about they just did, which made her even more mad. Sango tapped Koharu on the shoulder and when she turned around punched her in the nose making her fall backward. Sango stepped over her and picked her up by the collar and punched her again.

Kikyo grabbed her from behind pulling her off Koharu. Sango elbowed Kikyo in the stomach when she bent over Sango turned around and kneed her in the face knocking her out. She smiled over Kikyo's body till Koharu jumped on her back. Sango tried to get her off but she was stronger then she looked. She then felt someone pull Koharu off. She turned around and saw Miroku holding her by the arms. Sango went over to her grabbing her by the back of her head making her look at the ceiling as Miroku let go.

"You see your friend over there? That'll be you if you EVER touch my friend or come near OUR men again! Got that?!?!?!?!" Sango then threw her to the floor and went back to Kagome who was leaning on Inuyasha for support. "O.K thats better!" she said a little out of breath. Kagome laughed and put an arm around Sango's shoulder and the two girls walked outside. Sango stepping on Koharu and Kagome stepping on Kikyo on their way out. The two boys looked at each other and followed.

Sango helped Kagome into the car "We're just not having a good three days are we?" Sango said once Kagome was in. "Oh somethings are pretty good" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha as he got in. Sango smiled at her "dont get all mushy on me!". Both girls laughed as Sango got in the drivers seat and drove off. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw Kagome laying across Inuyasha's chest asleep. She smiled and soon felt something on her hand. She looked down and saw Miroku's fingers entertwined with hers. She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you!" he said as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you too!" she said before looking back at the road. They drove home in silence.

When they got to the girls block they stopped at Kagome's house first. Inuyasha and Kagome got out and went inside. Sango then Backed into her driveway across the street. Miroku got out and then helped Sango out grabbing her arm. "Oww!" "You O.K?" Miroku asked "Yea! One of them must have opened up an old wound" She said holding her arm.

Miroku looked at her arm "lets go inside and I'll fix it" he said. They went inside and got the first aid kit. Miroku bandaged her arm and put away the kit. Miroku walked back into the living room sitting next to Sango. "So mind telling me why exactly Kagome got jumped?" Miroku asked "because they threatened her saying thats what'll happen if she continues dating Inuyasha and me with you!" Sango explained. She got off the couch and looked across the street to Kagome's house. The lights were off but the T.V in the living room was on and she saw shadows in the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha went into her house and Kagome headed for the bathroom. "Man, the bruises just went away from my mom!" she said as she looked at her reflecton in the mirror. Inuyasha came up behind her hugging her waist. "I'm sorry" he said. "Why are you sorry? You didn't hit me!" Kagome said turning around in his arms. "I know but Kikyo is obsessed with me, and that obsession led to you getting hurt" he said as he kissed her cheek.

Kagome led Inuyasha to the couch and had him sit next to her. She turned to him looking him in the eye "Inuyasha I told you no matter what Kikyo, Sesshomaru, or now Koharu does, I will always love you, this isn't your fault. DO NOT think this is you fault!" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips, she smiled into the kiss and pulled away "Understand?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded and leaned down to kiss her again. She grabbed his shirt and leaned back till she was laying down with him ontoop of her. Not wanting to hurt her Inuyasha turned over and put Kagome on top of him. They never broke the kiss. Soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sango and Miroku ordered a pizza and put on a movie. 'Pirates of the carribean' Sango's favorite. They layed down on the couch with Sango laying on Miroku's chest. Before the movie ended Sango and Miroku fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each others arms.

Sango woke up the next morning to her alarm clock going off in her room. She moaned and squeezed whatever it was she was holding on to. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see a sleeping Miroku. She smiled and went to get up but couldn't. She looked at Miroku again and noticed his smile and realized he was awake "let go" she said in a sleepy tone. "No" he answered in the same tone with his eyes still closed. "Come on! I need to turn off the alarm" she said struggling to get up.

Miroku wrapped his ther arm around her and held on tighter."No I like being like this." he said. Sango finally gave up and relaxed in his arms. Once he loosened his grip and started to fall back asleep Sango rolled off the couch bringing Miroku with her. He let out a loud moan and she laughed as she got up and went to her room and turned off her noisey alarm clock.

When she came back Miroku was back to sleeping on the couch. She went over to him and leaned down kissing him lightly on the lips. She pulled away and he opened his eyes. "Fine! I'm awake!" he said sitting up. She giggled as she kissed him on the cheek and got up and went to her room to get dressed.

Miroku turned around to make sure she was in her room and then laid back down and closed his eyes. "GET UP!" Miroku shot up hearing Sango scream. He gave up and turned on the T.V as he waited for her to finish. Ten minutes later she came out in her uniform with a mirror and a bag of makeup.

"O.K I'm done. You have an extra uniform in my closet." She said waking in fron tof him then sitting down next to him. "Alright, give me......." he stopped right in the middle of his sentence when he saw Sango's face. "Oh My God! What happened?!?!?!?!?!" Sango looked at him in confusion. "What?" "Look at you!" Sango looked in the mirror and remembered that he hadn't seen her bruises before. "These are from my mom" she told him. He looked at her "She did THAT to you?!?!" he said looking at her black eye and black and blue on her cheek.

"Yea, I had A LOT of makeup on" she said as she started applying some cover up. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" "It's not your fault" she told him. "Well if I would have gotten here sooner....." "Its not your fault! It's my mom's" she comforted him "But..." "NO buts!" "O.K well I feel really bad" He said grabbing her chin and examined her black eye. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him "I love you!" "I love you too!" he said hugging her back.

"O.K so now will you get dressed?" She asked letting go. "Yes" he said as he kissed her nose and went to her room. When he got back out Sango's face had no trace of a single bruise. He looked at her shocked "That's the magic of cover up" she said reading his mind. She turned off the T.V and grabbed his hand and walked outside. She locked the door before grabbing his hand again and walking to the bus stop.

Inuyasha was the first to wake up in Kagome's house, but not because he heard anything but because he was just used to getting up at 6:30. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He knew that she had to get up now so she would have enough time to get dressed and stuff before the bus came. So he gently tightened his grip on her trying to wake her nicely. When it didn't work he gently shook her and whispered her name.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up!" still nothing. Seeing as how she was ontop of him, he couldnt get up. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He lifted her chin so that her face was looking at him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and her eyes opened slowly.

She looked up at him and smiled. He looked back at her and cocked an eyebrow. "You were awake weren't you?" "Ummm...kinda" she moaned as she stretched. They both sat up and smiled at each other. "How long were you up?" he asked a little curious. "Since you first tried to wake me up" she answered smiling even more. "And why didn't you get up then?" "Cause I knew you'd eventually kiss me" she said as she pecked his lips and got up and went to her room to get dressed.

Inuyasha laughed and grabbed the bag with his uniform and went to the bathroom to change. After about five minutes Inuyasha was done and waiting for Kagome. After another five minutes Kagome finally came out of her room. She had on her uniform and no bruises at all.

Inuyasha looked at her "WOW! Everythings gone" He said in amazement. "Thats the magic of cover up!" She said smiling. They both left the house and Kagome locked the door. And they made their way to the bus stop.

Sango and Miroku waited at the bus stop until they heard people coming up behind them. They turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome walking toward them."Morning" Miroku said in a yawn. "Morning" Kagome said as she leaned against the "dead end' sign. "What time is it?" Sango asked. "About 6:45" Inuyasha said looking at his watch."Oh damn we still have fifteen minutes!grr!" Sango said leaning on Miroku.

They waited the fifteen minutes and the bus finally came. They got on and headed to school. When they got there they saw how early they were. "We have a half hour till class starts!" Kagome said as they sat down at their corner table. Miroku put his head down trying to get more sleep and was soon followed by Sango.

Kagome slumped down in her chair and sighed. Inuyasha looked at her "You O.K?" he asked. "Yea just tired" she answered. "You want to go to sleep?" Inuyasha asked as he moved his chair closer. "No! But I will lean on you" she said placing her head on his shoulder."Thats what I was hoping" he said jokingly, Kagome smiled and giggled slightly.

"Good morning, Breakfast is now being served, and if you have a uniform problem please see me" Mrs. Walsh said over the microphone. This made both Sango and Miroku jolt awake. Kagome stared at them smiling "Good morning!" She said laughing. "Oh be quiet" Sango said. "Ok now we only have fifteen minutes left" Inuyasha said.

"Man I only slept fifteen minutes?" Miroku whined. "Yup" Kagome answered as she shivered a little. Inuyasha noticed and wrapped an arm around her "Cold?" "A little". A few minutes of silence passed and them Miroku spoke up. "So what are we doing afterschool?" he asked "Depeds how much homework we have." Sango answered as she rested her chin on her fist. "Thats true" Miroku said.

"Seniors may leave" came Mrs. Walshes voice. The four got up and proceeded to their lockers. Kagome was the first one done and she leaned on her locker waiting for her friends to finish. Finally they were all done and made their way to their photo class. "I am so ahead in this class, What about you guys?" Kagome said "Me and Miroku just gotta hand it in" Inuyasha said "Im done with this project too" Sango said. (A/N: if this is confusing to you let me know and when I get your reviews I'll explain it)

"Oh yea two free periods. Library?" Kagome asked Sure why not". After channel 1 they all went to Mrs. Burns and asked for a pass to the library.When they got in the library they signed in and headed to the table in the corner by the literature section. Kagome and Sango took the ends of the table, while Miroku and Inuyasha took the sides.

Miroku laid his head down trying to more sleep. Sango looked at the bookshelf on her right and read the name 'Shakespeare'. She got up and went over to it. She looked through the books, reading the titles and looking at the covers. "Alright what do we do?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "This" Kagome said taking out the 'note'book. She opened it to the next clea page and realized there wasnt a lot of pages left. "Sango we're gonna need a new 'Note'book soon" "O.K let me kno when we need it I have a couple empty notebooks at home." she said never looking away from the book she had in her hands.

"What's up with that thing anyway?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome and Sango looked at each other "Nothing!" they said as they went back to what they were doing. Inuyasha slightly jumped at the two girls ganging up on him. "O.K no need to be fiesty" he said putting his head down on the tble inches away from Miroku's. The girls smiled at each other and then contnued what they were doing. The bell rang signalling the end of first period and both boys jumped making the girls laugh. Sango sat down with the book in her and turned to Miroku "you do know you snore right?" "You do too!" Kagome said to Inuyasha. They laughed as Inuyasha and Miroku glared at them. The second bell starting second period rang. "I'm gonna check this out I'll be right back" Sango said. "O.K" Kagome said as she continued writing in the 'Note'book.

Miroku had long been asleep, and Inuyasha laid his head on the table staring at Kagome. "Kagome, can I ask you something?" "You just did" Kagome said teasingly. Inuyasha smiled and continued. "Why...Why do you love me?" he asked. Kagome's head snapped up and looked him in the eye. "Well because your you. Your sweet kind and romantic when you want to be....What brought this up?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha handed Kagome a folded up piece of paper. She opened it up and began to read aloud.

A/n: Sorry for the cliffie guys. Hee hee well wonder what the note will say and wonder who its from??? **shifty eyes** I kno who its from you'll have to read to find out. Well review and If the photo class part confused you let me kno I'll be happy to explain.


	11. Ch11

Disclaimer: Don't own Anything used in this story not Inuyasha, the songs, the movies nothing. Except the plot that is ours!!!!

Last time:

Miroku had long been asleep, and Inuyasha laid his head on the table staring at Kagome. "Kagome, can I ask you something?" "You just did" kagome said teasingly. Inuyasha smiled and continued. "Why...Why do you love me?" he asked. Kagome's head snapped up and looked him in the eye. "Well because your you. Your sweet kind and romantic hen you want to be....What brought this up?" Kagome said.

Ch.11

Inuyasha handed Kagome a folded up piece of paper. She opened it up and began to read aloud.

2: My Inuyasha

luv: Your Kikyo

Hey babe!!! Look there is something you should know. Kagome isn't what she appears to be. She's just using you, loves you just to know she has someone to comfort her "needs" if you know what I mean. It's sad actually that she's doing that to you. Now your probably thinking I'm saying this out of jealousy but I'm not its the truth. She told Kirara everything I just told you. I just don't want to see you hurt. Well think about it, find out why she really loves you.

Love ya,

Kikyo

When Kagome finished reading she looked up at Inuyasha in disbelief. 'Why does he believe her? This girl is gonna die!But why is he doubting me? He knows I love him!' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha I....." Kagome started but Sango interupted. "Hidy ho, sorry the computer froze" she said. Kagome handed Inuyasha the note, and gethered her things. "umm...I need to go ask Mrs. Burns a question."Kagome said standing up and going to the desk for a pass.

Sango looked from Kagome to Inuyasha "What did you do?" "I think I made the biggest mistake" Inuyasha said looking at the door Kagome just left from. "Mind explaing" Sango asked sitting down. "Well with what Kikyo wrote to Inuyasha. I can't believe your doubting her!" Miroku spoke up.

They both turned to Miroku. "Thought you were asleep" Inuyasha said a little frantic. "Well apparently not, and stop changing the subject. Why are you doubting her? You know she loves you in fact very much! Cant you see that?" Miroku said a little angry. Inuyasha looked down at the table. "You Doubted her?!?!?!?!" Sango said in shock. "I didn't mean to, it's just....UGH today is gonna be sooo fucked up!!" Inuyasha said. "The bell rang and the three left the library heading to their homerooms.

Sango and Miroku headed to their homeroom leaving Inuyasha alone as he walked to his homeroom. When he got there he looked for Kagome as he took his seat. She wasn't there yet and he sighed. Two seconds later Kagome came in "Hey" she bent down and kissed him on the cheek and sat in front of him. Inuyasha looked at her "Your not mad at me?" he asked. "No you just wanted to know how I really felt. It's completely understandable. Don't worry I'm fine with it" Kagome said. "Your sure?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea" Kagome said smiling. "O.K" he said not really believing her. They got through homeroom O.K and proceeded to thrid period.

When they got there Sango pulled Kagome out in the hallway. "Are you O.K?" she asked "Yea I'm fine" Kagome said. "Kagome are you lieing to me?" Sango asked as she looked Kagome in the eye. "I'm not lieing, I'm fine" Satisfied with her answer Sango and Kgome entered the classroom and took their seats. Miroku and Inuyasha leaned towards Sango "So...?" Miroku asked. "She said shes fine" Sango answered. Kagome turned around to face them "Guys I'm fine I swear. It's not a big deal!" Kagome said.

The sub walked into the rooma nd put down his briefcase. "O.K Mr. Carusillo isn't here today and didn't leave anywork so you have a free period,but keep the volume down." Kagome tuned her desk to face the others, as Inuyasha did the same to the desk next to Kagome. When they were situated Kagome took Inuyashas hand and looked at him. "I love you" she leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back and when they pulled apart he replied. "I love you too". Sango looked at Miroku as he leaned towards her and they kissed briefly.

"O.K so we all cool and collected again?" Inuyasha asked. "Yup" Everyone said. "O.K so what do we talk about?" Sango asked. "Ooh I kno...." miroku started was Interrupted when they all yelled "NO!" "Well fine! Sheesh!" Miroku whined. They all laughed and started talking about a random subject.

The bell rang and they headed to math. When they got there, they found the sub sitting at the teachers desk and knew they had another sub. "Your teacher isn't here so you may talk but QUIETLY" the sub said. Kagome looked at her friends. "Wow we had four free periods in a row" she said. "Yea and we have a six day weekend this weekend" Inuyasha said. "Yea cause sunday is Halloween" Miroku added. "We're gonna be skanky Vampire whores right?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango nodded her head "yup"

"Well I suggest me and Inuyasha be your Vampire pimps!" Miroku said. They all laughed "You sooo should" Sango said. "well we can go for your costumes tomorrow" Kagome said. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile."Oh man I'm so bored" Miroku said yawning. "Yup" said Sango. "Me too" said Kagome. "Me three" said Inuyasha. They all laughed as the bell rang. Kagome Inuyasha Sango and Miroku all went to their lockers then headed for lunch.

They all got their lunch and sat down. "O.K so now what?" Sango asked. "No clue" Kagome answered and she put a fry in her mouth. "That got us no where" Inuyasha said. They all laughed "Ohh how about...?" Miroku said before being interupted. "We said NO!" Sango yelled. Miroku slumped back in his seat and everyone shook their head.

"Oh I can't wait for sunday" Kagome said changing the subject. "Oh I know it's gonna be so much fun!" Sango said getting excited. The bell rang and they all went to gym. The boys dropped the girls off at the girls locker room before heading to the boys locker room.

They all changed into their gym uniforms and went into the gym. Miroku and Inuyasha met up with the girls there. "Hey!" Inuyasha said. "Anything chnge in the last two minutes?" Sango asked jokingly. "Yea our clothes!" Miroku answered. Sango gently hit him in the arm as they all laughed.

Inuyasha and Kagome were about to go to their squad when Kirara walked in. Sango took a deep breath and turned her back to face Miroku. "I wont hurt her, I wont hurt her, I wont hurt her...!" Sango chanted to herself. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer so the her face was in his chest as she chanted.

Kirara walked up to sango "I thought you would have been in ISS for what you did!" Sango began to struggle in Miroku's arms but he held on to her tighter as a few 'bitches' were heard. Kirara looked at Inuyasha and Kagome surprised. "Hmm, I thought Kikyo's note would have split you two up already!" "How do you know about that!" Kagome asked getting a little angry. "It was my idea" Kirara said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sango pushed against Miroku harder, he just held her as tight as he could. "That wasn't a very good idea then. Becaue I didn't believe it! Tell Kikyo to stay out of our lives!" Inuyasha yelled as he put a protective arm around Kagome. "Right, I saw Kagome leave the library. It really looked like you didn't believe it" She said as she walked away. Miroku loosened his grip, when he felt Sango calm down.

That was a big mistake! As soon as he let go of her, Sango took off after Kirara. She grabbed Kirara by the throat and slammed her against the folded up bleachers, a good three inches off the ground.

"Look you litle BITCH! It's bad enough you got me put in ISS, but when you purposely hurt my friend like that, you've gone to far!" Kirara started to struggle so Sango slammed her again. "Listen! Inuyasha is NOT yours and NEVER will be. So GET OVER IT!" Sango let go making her fall to the floor, gasping for air. Sango turned around and walked to Miroku.

Kirara got up and went after Sango, no one noticing except Kagome. Kagome stepped in front of Kirara and stopped her with a punch. Kirara fell onto her back. "Don't you DARE touch my friend you fucking bitch!" Kagome said dangerously. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all turned to see Kagome punch Kirara. They stood there eyes wide in shock.

Kagome jumped on Kirara and started punching her "This is for Sango!........This is for giving her ISS!.......This is for slapping me!.....This is for that fucking note!.........This is for being a bitch!.......And this......." Inuyasha ran over and pulled Kagome off of Kirara, but not before Kagome kicked Kirara a few times. Inuyasha held on to Kagome as tight as he could and when she started screaming in frustration to kick Kirara's ass he covered her mouth.

"THAT was a burst of anger!" Miroku said wide eyed looking at Kagome trying to get out of Inuyasha's hold. Sango went over to Kirara who was still on the floor. "If you tell ANY teacher about this, I will set that off on you!" she said pointing to Kagome. Kirara's eyes widened as she nodded. "Good girl" Sango said patting her on the head. Sango went to Inuyasha. "Let her go" he did reluctantly. As soon as he let go Kagome went to go after Kirara again but was stopped by Sango's hug.

"O.K O.K chill, That was fucking awesome" Sango said. Kagome calmed down and looked at Sango. "She just got on my last nerve and pissed me off!" Kagome said, she looked past Sango at Kirara "Your a fucking whore, you know that?" she said as she went to Inuyasha and sat in her squad. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. "I love you" "I love you too" Kagome leaned into his chest and sighed happily.

Sango and Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome.Sango turned toward Miroku and smiled, he smiled back at her and leaned over to her and pulled her into his lap. She leaned into his chest and turned her head to look at him.

"You know, I never thought I'd be this happy!" Sango said smiling. "What do you mean?" Miroku asked looking at her confused. "Well with my mom always putting me down and shit I never thought I'd be happy, but being with you and Kagome, and Inuyasha made everything my mom told me untrue,in a sense, and now I'm happy." Sango explained. Miroku nodded in agreement and understanding.

The gym teacher said they could walk the track or play ultimate frisbee (A/n: Some game they make us play in gym). Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome decided to walk the track. Sango and Kagome entertwined their fingers with Miroku and Inuyasha's. They walked in a comfortable silence for awhile just enjoying the piece and quiet. Inuyasha took his hand from Kagome's and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing er closer to him.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. Inuyasha looked down at her feeling her gaze on him."What?" he asked "Nothing just admiring your cuteness" she said giggling. Inuyasha slightly blushed. "Awwww he's blushing" Miroku teased. Sango laughed and kissed his cheek. Miroku slightly blushed. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other "Awww he's blushing" they said together "shut up" they all laughed.

The gym teacher called them in to get changed. They all went to their designated locker rooms and changed back into their regular uniforms.

Once they were done they went to their chem class. The bell rang and the class started. "O.K pass up the homework from last night" Mr. K said. Sango's eyes widened "Oh shit the homework!" She looked at the other three "Did you guys do it?" she asked "Yea!" inuyasha and Miroku said together.

"I gave it to you to copy in lunch"Kagome said passing hers up. "When was this?" Sango asked confused. "It was in the folder" Kagome answered. "well you should have told me that!" Sango yelled in a whisper. "I did it was in the 'note'book!" Kagome said in the same whispered yell. "Well next time tell me out loud!" "Next time do your homework!" Kagome and Sango were in eachothers faces. "O.K children chill!" Miroku said as he pulled Sango back so she was sitting up straight, Inuyasha doing the same to Kagome.

Sango pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something big on it. She held it toward Kagome when she was finished, who read it aloud "I love you!" Kagome smiled and took the paper from her and wrote on it as well and held it to Sango. Sango read it and it said "I love you TOO!" Sango smiled and turned around and went back to the class.

"Only eight people did the homework? Guess I'm gonna have to call home." Mr. K said. Sango sighed "Well at least I can pretend to be my mom." she whispered to Miroku, he laughed. They worked in groups the rest of the period and when the bell rang they headed to english. They sat in their seats as the bell rang. Five minutes later the teacher put in the movie 'The Crucible' for the rest of the period. The bell rang and they headed to spanish. When they got there they had a tener expressions test. Everyone finished in fifteen minutes and they had the rest of the period to themselves. They grouped their desks together so they could talk quietly.

"I cant wait to go home" Kagome said "yup" the others agreed. Kagome put her head down on the desk "I'm getting a headache!" she complained. "The fight with Kirara just kicking in?" Sango asked "Yea I think so" Kagome answered, Sango laughed "Remind me to NEVER get you that mad!" she said. "Will do, cause I ain't liking the repurcusions. It's a migrane!" Kagome whined. "Sango you have any Tylenol?" Kagome asked. "No sorry" Sango said patting her back. "Damnit!" she said. "I have some in my locker" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him "Oh thank god!" Inuyasha laughed. Just then the bell rang.They went to their lockers, Kagome going to Inuyasha's locker first. She gulped down the tylenol and then went to her locker to get ready.

Miroku was the first done as always and instead of going to Kagome's locker to beg he went to Sango's first. "What your not gonna annoy me to trade lockers today Miroku?" Kagome asked "Well you have a headache already. I didn't want to add to it." he said just as both girls finished.

They then waited for Inuyasha "Dude what's taking so long? We don't have any homework" Miroku asked with an arm around Sango. "My jacket's stuck! Give me a minute!" Inuyasha said struggling with his jacket. "Move!" Kagome said pushing him to the side, and with one yank Kagome pulled out the jacket and suprisingly nothing else. They all looked at Kagome then the locker. "What? It happens to me all the time!" They all laughed and Inuyasha finished up.

They went outside and got on their bus. They waited for about five minutes until the driver came on the bus. They realized it wasn't their normal bus driver. He sat down and turned around to face them. "I'm your new afternoon bus driver and I really don't care what you do here, just dont break anything, don't get hurt, and dont get caught because then I'd get in trouble. So other then that go crazy, I'll be listening to the radio." He turned around turned on the bus and drove off.

The four friends looked at each other and smiled. "Hmmm....I'm gonna like this guy" Sango said. They laughed and listened to the music. After a few songs the song 'breakaway' came on and Sango and Kagome started singing along.

"Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window, dreaming of what could be, and if I end up happy, I would pray....." As the girls sang the guys listened and looked at eachother. When the song ended the girls stopped. "Wow! You guys are good!" Miroku said "Yea ooook!" Kagome said looking at him as if he were crazy. "No really! You guys sounded great!" Inuyasha added "Whatever!" Sango said.

A few minutes of silence passed between them when finally Sango broke the silence. "So what are we doing today?" Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and mouthed something the girls didnt catch. "What?" Kagome said. "Oh we have an idea but its a suprise." Inuyasha said smirking. "No!Tell us" Kagome said "You know we hate suprises!" Sango added. The boys just smiled as the bus pulled up at their stop.

They got off and headed to the girls houses. "O.K you two go get ready and we'll pick you up at 7:00" Inuyasha said "Dress casual but nice" Miroku added. They kissed the girls goodbye and started walking home. The girls frowned and wen inside.

It was now 7:00 and the girls came out of their houses. Kagome wore a halter top dress. It came up to about her mid-thigh and was burgundy with hawaiian flowers all over as a design, and her ever famous white uptowns. Sango wore a pink off the shoulder shirt that had flared sleeves and a black v-neck tank over it. She had a black pleeted mini and pink pumps.

They met in the middle of the street. "Do you own any other shoes." Sango asked jokingly. "No!" Kagome answered giggling. "And I thought Miroku said casual?" she added jokingly. "Babe this is Casual!" They both laughed but stopped when they saw two pairs of headlights coming toward them. They moved to the side. Miroku pulling up in front of Sango, and Inuyasha in front of Kagome.

A/n:Hmmmm....wonder what the suprise is???? Well gotta read to find out! Its a great suprise.


	12. Ch12

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Not the songs, movies, maybe even some places. Plot is the only thing we own.

Reviw responses:

xWhit3StaRx: I would never let kagome get that hurt. (I'd be hurting myself!) lol glad you like it so far. And the plot is thickening. Lol. I think you'll like it. Once again thanx for being like my number 1 fan!lol. Your story is awesome (as always) and I can't wait till you start your new one and of course I'll read it! Why wouldn't I!

Last time:

They met in the middle of the street. "Do you own any other shoes." Sango asked jokingly. "No" Kagome answered giggling. "And I thought Miroku said casual" she added jokingly. "Babe this is Casual" They both laughed but stopped when they saw two pairs of headlights coming toward them. They moved to the side. Miroku pulling up in front of Sango, and Inuyasha in front of Kagome.

Ch.12

Sango and Kagome got in the cars and they guys drove off. "So are you gonna tell me where we're going" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "We're going to dinner" Inuyasha answered. "That's the big suprise" "No! The suprise is after dinner." Inuyasha smiled at her and she slumped into her seat crossing her arms.

They went to dinner and had a nice time except when the girls would ask about the suprise which was every five minutes. The boys paid and the two couples went to their respective cars.

"Alright to make this more fun for us, me and Inuyasha decided to blindfold you" Miroku told Sango. "How about not" "Come on" he whined. "No" Sango said crossing her arms. He looked at her with his biggest puppy dog eyes. "No" She looked away trying to fight his eyes. After a few seconds she looked back at him and he still had on that face. "UGGGGGH FINE" she gave in. Miroku smiled and put on the blindfold.

"O.K you have to put this on" Inuyasha said to Kagome pulling out the blindfold. Kagome looked at what it was and her eyes widened "No! HELL NO" she yelled. "Please, It'll be better this way." "NO!There is no way in hell I'm wearing that" "Why not" Inuyasha asked. "Because the last time I put on a blindfold I was pushed down the fucking stairs and almost died" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her "You honestly think I am gonna push you down the stairs" Inuyasha asked a little hurt. "No I trust you, I just don't trust Blindfolds" Kagome said crossing her arms like Sango had. Just like Miroku, Inuyasha made a puppy dog face. "No! I will not" Inuyasha made his eyes bigger and got closer to her. "NO" He pulled her into a hug "NO" "Please Kagome" He whispered in her ear in the most loving tone she had ever heard. "N-No" He could tell she was getting weak. He kissed her on her neck under her ear a few times. "Fine" she whispered almost to low to hear. "Thank you" He kissed her cheek and put on the blindfold.

The boys led the girls inside. "I hear a lot of people" Sango said "And music, are we at a club" Kagome asked. "You'll see" Inuyasha said. When they finally reached their destination, the guys took off the blindfolds. They were standing on a stage behind a curtain with two mics in the front. "OH MY GOD! NO" Sango said. "YOU ARE NOT MAKING US SING" Kagome yelled. "Come on you two are great" Miroku said. "Yea and you could sing whatever you want" Inuyasha added. "NO" Sango said again.

"Hey guys welcome to open mic night" Came a voice in front of the curtain. "Too late your on" Miroku said smiling. They kissed the girls and ran to the front. Kagome and Sango looked at each other in shock. A guy came up to them "So what are you two lovely ladies gonna sing" he asked. Kagome and Sango looked at each other again and smiled. They knew the Exact Song to sing, something both the guys hated! It would be the perfect pay back"Anything but Ordinary" They said together.

They ran to the mics and grabbed them off the stands. The music started and everyone clapped except for Miroku ad Inuyasha . They knew what song it was and soon regretted what they did.

(**Kagome singing**)

(_Sango singing)_

(**_Both singing_**)

"**Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out, I laugh myself to sleep, its my lullaby! Sometimes I drive so fast, just to feel the danger, I wanna sream It makes me feel alive!**"

"**_Is it enough to love, is it enough to breath, somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed! Is it enough to die, somebody save my life! I'd rather be anything but ordinary please"_**

"_To walk within the lines would make my life so boring I want to know that I have been to the extreme! So knock me off my feet, come on now and give it to me! Anything to make me feel alive!_"

"**_Is it enough to love, is it enough to breath, somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed! Is it enough to die, somebody save my life! I'd rather be anything but ordinary please...I'd rather be anything but ordinary please!_**"

"**Let down your defences, use no common sense if you look you will see that this world is a beautiful, accident, turbulent, succulant, optulant, permenet, No way I wanna taste it, dont wanna waste it away..."**

_"Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out, I laugh myself to sleep, it s my lullaby..."_

"**Is it enough...Is it enough, Is it enough to breath, somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed, Is it enough to die somebody save my life, I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. Is it enough...Is it enough to die somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please...oooh, I'd rather be anything but ordinary please"**

As the song ended the crowd went crazy. Kagome and Sango amiled and and walked off the stage. They went to the table the boys were sitting at. "You just had sing THAT song didn't you" Inuyasha groaned. "Well you made us sing" Sango said "And if I remember correctly I believe YOU told us WE could sing whatever WE want" Kagome added.

Sango and Kagome sat down and a waitress came over to them. "Can I get you something to drink" she asked taking out a pad and pen. "Umm...I'll have a diet pepsi" Sango said "a root beer please" Miroku said "A cream soda, please" "Make that two" Inuyasha and Kagome said. The waitress nodded and left. Kagome then got an idea she leaned over and whispered in Sango's ear. Sango looked at her and smiled "DO IT"

Kagome smiled and got up and went to the stage, the guy from before came over to her "Back again, what are you gonna sing this time" he asked. "Anything but mine" she said. He nodded and put on the music as she walked on the stage. She grabbed the mic and started singing.

"  
Walking alone beneath the lights of that miracle mile, he n Mary making her way into the  
night, you can here the cries from the carnival rides, the pin ball bills, ski ball slides,  
watching the summer sun fall out of scent, there's a warm wind coming in from off of the ocean  
making its way past the hotel wall to fill the streets Mary is holding both of her shoes in  
her hands said she likes to feel the sand beneath her feet

And in the morning I'm leaving n making my way back to Cleveland so tonight I hope I would do  
just fine, and I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine

There's a local band playing at the sea side pavilion and I got just enough cash to get us in  
and as we are dancing Mary's wrapping her arms around me and I cant feel the sting on summer  
on my neck in the mist of the music I tell her I love her, we both laugh cause it isn't true  
but Mary there is a summer drawing to tonight there's so much I'm longing to do to you

And in the morning I'm leaving n making my way back to Cleveland so to night I hope I would  
do just fine n I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine

Ooooooooo..

And in the morning I'm leaving n making my way back to Cleveland so to night I hope I would  
do just fine n I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine

Mary I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine

Ooooooooooo...ooooooooooooooo...

...And in the morning I'm leaving n making my way back to Cleveland so to night I hope I would  
do just fine n I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine"

When the song ended everyone clapped and kagome made her way back to the table. When she got there Inuyasha stood up and hugged her. "I love you" "I love you too". Inuyasha sat down follwed by Kagome. "That was wonderful Kagome." "Thanks Miroku" she said blushing. "I told you, you sing great." Inuyasha said as he put his arm around her.

Kagome leaned toward Sango. "Your turn". Sango nodded. "Umm...I'll be right back, I'm gonna go to the bathroom" "Want me to come" Kagome asked trying to not be suspicious. "No its O.K" Sango went toward the bathroom but snuck over to the stage.

She went over to the guy and told him her song. He nodded and she went to the stage and grabbed the mic. Before the music started she looked at her tabe and saw Miroku looking at her with a look of interest on his face. The music started and she began to sing.

"Maybe it's intuition, But some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant, And there it goes. I think I've found my best friend.

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy,  
But I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life.

There's just no rhyme or reason, Only this sense of completion. And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces, I'm searching for. I think I've found my best friend.

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy,  
But I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you,  
I am complete now that I've found you.

I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life. "

When the song ended everyone clapped once again and Sango went to the table where her friends were waiting. "Bathroom huh?" Kagome asked knowingly. "Oh go away" Sango said teasingly "Fine" Kagome said as she got up and started walking away. Inuyasha grabbed her hand "Whoa! Where are you going" he asked. "Sango told me to go away" Kagome stated simply. "Not literally stupid, sit down" Kagome sat down and stuck out her tongue. "Oh thats mature" Sango said laughing. "Yup" Kagome said laughing as well.

They stayed at the club another hour or so and around 10:00 they left. "So we going home, or a movie? What are we doing" Miroku asked. "Well I wanna go home I'm tired. You guys can do what you want" Sango said. "I guess I'm tired too." Kagome said. "O.K so I guess its an early night, tonight" Inuyasha said.

They got in the cars and drove to the girls houses. Miroku and Inuyasha pulled into the driveways and headed inside. Sango and Miroku shut the door and headed to the living room. "So are you staying here or going home" Sango asked. "I'd like to stay here, if you want me too" Miroku answered looking at her.

Sango hugged him "what do you think" she asked teasingly into his chest. "O.K, O.K fine I'll leave" Miroku said jokingly. Sango playfully hit him in the arm. "Your an idiot but I love you" "Awww I love you too babe." Miroku said as he leaned in and kissed her. Sango kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled away Miroku and Sango stared in each others eyes. Miroku brought Sango to the couch where they laid down and he wrapped an arm around her as they fell asleep.

Kagome and Inuyasha went in her house. "You staying or going home" Kagome asked. I wanna stay but my mom is home tonight and hates being by herself at night. Inuyasha said. "Oh O.K well you better go then be fore you get yelled at" Kagome teased. "Ha ha very funny" Inuyasha said laughing. "I thought it was" Kagome said smiling. "Come here" Inuyasha said as he grabed Kagome and pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled apart Kagome smiled at him. "I'll call you tomorrow and if you need anything I'm just a phone call away" Inuyasha said huggin her. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha walked to the door. "I love you" He said looking at her " I love you too" Inuyasha smiled and walked out the door.

Kagome stood by the door and watched him drive away. Kagome shut and locked the door and went to her room to change. She got into her pajamas that sid 'Spoiled Brat' on them in hot pink, and went to bed.

An hour later she woke up to the phone ringing. She looked on the caller ID and saw it was Inuyasha. "Hey" she said sleepily "Did I wake you" "Yea but its ok, so whats up" Kagome asked as she sat down in a chair. "Just making sure your O.K, and to see if you wanted me to pick you up and bring you here since I can't be there" Inuyasha said. "Yea sure" "O.K I'll be there in five minutes" Inuyasha said as he hung up. Kagome hung up and went to her room and packed some clothes for the next day.

When she finished Inuyasha pulled in he driveway. Kagome went to his car and got in. "Ready" "Yea" They pulled out of the driveway and drove to Inuyasha's house.

The next morning Sango woke up at 10:30, she looked at Miroku and smiled "He'd slep through a volcanic eruption" She said getting up "More like a nuclear War" Miroku said while stretching. "So sleeping Beauty finally awakens" Sango exclaimed. "HA HA! Feed me" Miroku said as he pushed Sango into the kitchen. "O.K, O.K no need to be pushy. O.K cereal or an egg and cheese hot pocket" "Hot pocket" Miroku yelled happily.Sango looked at him like he was insane.

Sango took out two hotpockets and put them in the microwave for three minutes. When they were done she took them out and handed one to Miroku. "Thank you" he said as he bit into it. "Your welcome" Sango said giggling. Miroku finished before Sango and went into the living room. He sat on the couch and looked at the pillow next to him evily. He grabbed it and went to the door way "Sango come here, I wanna show you something" Miroku yelled. "O.K" she said walking into the living room.

What she didn't expect was the pillow to hit her face. Miroku cracked up laughing while Sango glared at him. MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" She screamed. She grabbed the pillow and started pounding him with the pillow. After five minutes of Miroku bashing Sango stoppped.

Miroku layed on the floor holding his stomach. "oh my god that was so funny" Miroku said gasping for air. Sango laughed to "well you deserved it."Sango said. "yea I kno" Miroku said as he grabbed a pillow "Now its my turn" Miroku said as he started beating Sango with the pillow.

A/N: YAY! Fluffly pillow fighting goodness! Its good way to forget about koharu! Well review!


	13. Ch13

A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I went to Virginia, then I got sick( still am btw) and my computer has been really messed up lately. I am sooo sorry I'll try and update quickly next time.

Disclaimer: We still Own nothing

Last time:

Miroku layed on the floor holding his stomach. "oh my god that was so funny" Miroku said gasping for air. Sango laughed to "well you deserved it."Sango said. "yea I kno" Miroku said as he grabbed a pillow "Now its my turn" Miroku said as he started beating Sango with the pillow.

Ch.13

At Inuyasha's house, Inuyasha woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He then noticed Kagome wasn't there with him. "Kagome?" he called as he walked down the stairs. Kagome came out of the kitchen.

"Hey sleepyhead" She said hugging him. "Good morning" he leaned down and kissed her cheek. They walked into the kitchen and Inuyasha sat down at the table. Inuyasha'smom walked in and smiled at him "Hey Inuyasha, Kagome has been helping me with breakfast". Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and she blushed slightly "You made breakfast?" Kagome nodded "I hope thats O.K with you" she teased.

"About time someone followed orders around here!" Inuyasha joked. "O shut up" Kagome said laughing as she turned back to the stove. Inuyasha stood up and went to Kagome Hugging her from behind. Inuyasha's mom looked at the two "oh this is new! I thought you were going out with Kikyo?" his mom asked "I was, but we broke up and now I'm going out with Kagome" Inuyasha explained. "I always liked Kagome better then Kikyo anyway" his mom said smiling. Kagome blushed and emptied the pan of the eggs and bacon.

They sat down and began to eat. "mmm...'dis is sum goood stuff Ka-go-me" Inuyasha said with his mouth full. "Thanks" Kagome said smiling. "I wonder what Sango and Miroku are doing!" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha laughed as he shoved his last piece of bacon in his mouth. "Mmmmm that was good" "Your done?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Yea" Inuyasha said with a face that said 'whats the big deal?' Kagome laughed and went back to eating. Inuyasha went to his room to change and when he got back Kagome just finished eating. "That was fast" she got up and went to his room.

Inuyasha followed "So what are we doing today?" she asked as she walked into his room. "I dunno" he answered closing the door behind him. "Lets call Sango and Miroku" Kagome suggested. "Do you think we should interrupt them?" Inuyasha laughed as he threw the cordless phone toward Kagome. Kagome laughed as she diled Sango's number.

Sango was so busy beating up on Miroku she barely noticed the phone was ringing. She went to answer it, when a pillow hit her head and messed up her hair. She quickly hit speaker phone as she threw a pillow back at Miroku.

"Hello?" "Hey Sango! What are we doing today?" Kagome asked. "I dunno but hold on a sec. Look what you did to my hair you dumbass!" Sango said as she jumped on him and continued to hit him with the pillow. "OW! Hey... that...hurts!" Miroku whined. "Its supposed to hurt!" Sango yelled back. Kagome listened to the two fight in confusion. "WHt the hell is going on over there?" Kagome asked confused "uhh...nothing" Sango and Miroku said in unison. "Oooook then" Kagome said. Suddenly Sango checked the caller ID and saw it said 'Inuyasha' "Hey why are you at Inuyasha's house so early? What were YOU doing?" Sango asked thinking she caught Kagome. "We were SLEEPING" Kagome answered.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome "What did she think we were doing?" Inuyasha asked. "God only knows" Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Sango call us when your done with WHATEVER your doing over there!" Kagome said as she hung up. Inuyasha looked at her again "So what were they doing?" he asked "I dunno but I kept hearing Miroku yell 'it hurts' and Sango yell back 'it's supposed to hurt' so I dont want to know!"Kagome explained. Inuyasha just laughed. Kagome looked at him and pointed to the door. "O.K out!" She said "What?" "Get out I wanna get changed." "Oh" Inuyasha left but waited outside the door.

Five Minutes later Kagome came out wearing black flared jeans with a black spaghetti strap tank top and black vans. "o.K I'm done." She said. "Thank you captain obvious." Inuyasha said. "Oh shush" Kagome said as she started walking past him. "Your such a dork!" he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him. "I am NOT a dork." she said. He leaned down and kissed her and she kissed back. They pulled apart and Inuyasha smiled. "You know I'm kidding" "Yea, yea" Suddenly the phone rang. It was Sango.

Kagome answered "Hello?" "Hi. Where are we meeting?" Sango asked. "I dunno hold on." Kagome covered the phone with her hand "Where are we meeting?" She asked Inuyasha. "Uh...there" he answered. Kagome uncovered the phone and brought it back up to her ear. "we'll meet you at your house. We'll be there in a few minutes."Kagome said hanging up.

"Mom we're leaving! MOM! **MOM!**" Inuyasha yelled walking down the stairs. "She just left little brother"Sesshomaru said walking in from the garage. "Ughh, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha are you ready to..." Kagome said running down the stairs but stopped when she saw Sesshomaru standing. "Uh...Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking at him. "Ah, the lovely Kagome !" Sesshomaru said smirking. "Leave her alone Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha warned. Inuyasha turned to Kagome "Kagome go upstairs please?" Inuyasha asked "O.K" kagome answered walking back up the stairs. "Oh little brother what are you afrais of?" Sesshomaru asked. "Nothing! I just don't want to subject her to you!" Inuyasha said. "You can leave now" Inuyasha continued.

"Fine little brother" sesshomaru said as he walked out the door. Inuyasha sighed in relief and went upstairs. When he got to his room he saw Kagome on the phone.

"Yea so I go downstairs and Sesshomaru's standing there, but I think he left now" kagome said into the phone. She turned around and saw. Inuyasha "Oh Sngo we'll be right there, bye!" Kagome said as she hung up. "He's gone?" Kagome asked. "Yea come on lets go" Inuyasha instructed. "O.K" they walked down the stairs and into the garage to Inuyasha's car.

They got in and headed to Sango's house. The car ride was silent except for when Kagome would move against the leather. Within five minutesminutes they were at Sango's house. Sango was waiting outside when they pulled up. When they parked in the front of the house Sango went to greet them. "Oh my god are you two O.K?" "Yea we're fine Sango calm down" Kagome said. "I'm sorry! I just don't trust that guy! He scares me!" Sango said "Oh but he doesn't scare me?" Kagome asked sarcastically. They both laughed and went inside followed by Inuyasha.

When they got inside Miroku was just walking in the living room dressed in new clothes "did you bring extra clothes with you last night?" Inuyasha asked "No" Miroku answered. "Then how are you wearing different clothes from last night" Inuyasha was so confused.

"he has clothes here" Sango said "Yeah I have my own draw" Miroku added. "Damn! How many times have you stayed over?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha sat down on the couch. "Too many to count" He answered as he sat in the recliner. "O.K let me change and we can decide what we're doing" Sango said before she went to her room.

She came back after about five minutes, and they were all watching T.V. She was wearing a jean skort and a red tank top under a jean jacket with red vans. "O.K so what are we doing?" she asked as she sat in Miroku's lap. "Oh we decided to go the mall to get their costumes." Kagome said. "O.K cool." "So who's car we taking?" Inuyasha asked. "Well Sango's is the only four seater. So I guess we'll take hers" Miroku said.

"Alright then lets go" Sango said getting up followed by everyone. They piled into her car and drove to the mall. When they got there they all headed to the Halloween store, Kagome going with Inuyasha and Sango with Miroku.

"Oh Miroku look at this one" Sango said pointing at a purple pimp suit with all the required accessories. "I like it" He took it off the rack and went to the dressing room. Kagome was looking through a rack when she found a red pimp suit that looked like Miroku's only the accessories were slightly different. "Inuyasha what about this one" Kagome said holsing up the outfit. He smiled "You know it" he said taking it from her and going into the dresing rooms.

Miroku and Inuyasha came out at the same time "Ohh we like" Kagome and Sango said in unison. They boys laughed and went back to change into their normal clothes. They paid for the costumes and left the store. "Where to now?" Sango asked. "FOOD COURT!" Miroku yelled. "O.K O.K chill" Kagome said "Sorry but lets go" Miroku said as he grabbed Sango, who grabbed Kagome who grabbed Inuyasha.

Miroku dragged the others to the food court. "I'm getting pizza" Miroku said running to Sbarro's, "I want Chinese" Sango said "Umm...what are you getting Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "McDonalds" he said "O.K I'll get that too" kagome said looking around at the other choices. "I'll get it, you save a table. What do you want?" He said. "Umm...Number 1 large please" "O.K" Inuyasha said walking to the line. Kagome found a free table and sat down to wait. "Wow I'm bored" she said to herself.

"Talking to yourself now?" kagome looked up to see Sango sit down across from her with a tray of chinese. "That was fast" "Yea there was no one there"Sango said taking off her jacket, and putting it on th back of her chair. She started to eat when she heard voice behind her. "Ohhhh skin! I like!" Miroku placed his tray on the table and sat down next to Sango. "You should leave your jacket off" he said rubbing her back. She smacked his hand away "Your such a perv!" Miroku smiled and began to eat his food. "Two large number 1's" Inuyasha said walking up to the table holding the tray like he was a waiter. "You got a big mac too?" Kagome asked as he sat next to her. "Yup! When I got up therea big mac sounded really good, so I got one too!" they all laughed and continued eating.

In the middle of their lunch they were interupted by a boy. "Hi Kagome!" he said happily. "Why haven't you called? I gave you my number!" they all looked up at the boy. He was wearing a uniform fro the food court. "Hey! Your the guy who gave me my pizza" Miroku said. "Yea...so what's up Kagome?" he said. "Oh! Hi Hojo!" Kagome said looking up. Inuyasha looked at houjo then Kagome. He put his arm around her waist "He gave you his number?" Inuyasha asked "Yea in my pizza box" She answered. "Yea, why havent you called?" he asked again. "Well she's been busy with me...her BOYFRIEND!" Inuyasha said a little loudly.

Sango hid behind Miroku's shoulder to hide her laughter because of the face of shock Hojo made. "B...Boyfriend?" he stuttered. "Yes boyfriend. DON'T hit on her again! I will have to hurt you if you do!" Inuyashasaid standing up. Kagome stood up as well and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Hojo maybe you better leave" Kagome suggested. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and smiled at her, and then faced hojo again.

"O.K kagome I'll talk to you later" he said as he kissed her cheek. He smiled and walked away. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes widened. Inuyasha was being held back by Miroku and Kagome just stood there. "Kagome?...Kagome?" Sango called waving her hand in front of Kagome's face. Kagome came out of her stupor. "Uh...what the hell just happened?" Kagome asked making sure she wasn't having some weird and twisted dream.

"That BASTARD just kissed you" Inuyasha yelled. "Ohh" Kagome said while blushing. "What the hell was that about?" Inuyasha asked when he calmed down slightly. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome looked at each other. Miroku sighed and began to explain. "In elementary school Houjo had a MAJOR crush on Kagome and he'd follow her around ask to carry her books help with homework, anything just to spend time with her..." Miroku started. "But when we all started going to catholic school in the 6th grade, we all forgot about him, he obviously never forgot Kagome because a month ago me and her came to the mall and ordered a pizza and found his number in the pizza box" Sango finished.

"Ugh... he would never leave me alone in elementary school" Kagome whined sitting back down. Everyone did the same. "If he knows whats good for him he'll leave you alone." Inuyasha said bringing Kagome closer to him. "Inuyasha calm down please. I love YOU and NO ONE else" Kagome said "I know but I don't want to loose you" Inuyasha said looking down sadly. "You wont Ill always be here" Kagome said before kissing him.

"Sango maybe we should lave them alone, meanwhile spend time together ourselves." Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Sango rolled her eyes "Uh...how about not" Sango answered. "Ohh come on!" Miroku pleaded. "I wanna spend time wit my girl" Miroku said putting an arm around Sango's shoulder. "Oh fine but not too long" she said. "Yay I'm gonna do the happy dance!" Miroku said.

"You do that...we'll meet here in a hour?" Sango asked "O.K" Kagome said. Sango and miroku walked away hand in hand leaving Kagome and Inuyasha at the food court. "O.K now what?" Kagome asked. "No Clu" Inuyasha answered. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand "Lets go walk the mall" Kagome suggested standing up. "O.K" Inuyasha said.

Sango and Miroku walked past claire's still hand in hand. " Oh that's sooo cute." Sango said looking through the window. "What is it?" Miroku asked looking at the same thing she was. "Its one of those heart things where you break it apart and wear so people know our taken. Look it has letters! Lets go see if the have and S and M." Sango said pulling Miroku into the store.

After lookinh through the rack she couldn't it. "Crap!" "No S or M?" Miroku asked. "Nope! Grrrrrr!" "Oh well come on lets go" "Fine" Sango said as she began to leave the store. She was stopped by a perfume sales lady. "Would you likr to try our new perfume?" "Umm...no" Sango tried to get around her but couldnt ." Are you sure ma'am? Its a beautiful fragrence." "NO!" Sango walked around her and started to walk in the direction they had been going in.

"Can you believe her? She was.." She turned around and saw Miroku wasn't there. "Miroku?" after a few seconds she saw Miroku come out of claires putting something in his pocket. "Hey!" she called. He ran up to her "Sorry that guy offered me a job" he told her putting an arm around her. Sango looked at him a little suspiciousl but continued o walk.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in handas thy talked about anything and everything. They turned the corner and saw the Hagan Daze ice cream store. They looked at eachother and went straight for it. "Ohhh I want chocolate" Kagome squealed. O.K O.K chill" Inuyasha said. "Umm...two chocolate shakes, please" Inuyasha asked. "Small, medium or large?" the cashier asked. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she mouthed 'large'. Inuyasha smiled "Large" "O.K 4.98" Inuyasha paid the cashier, and he handed the shakes to Inuyasha. He handed one to Kagome and they left.

They continued walking and drinking their shakes, they past claires and Kagome saw the necklace Sango had been wanting. "Oh my God I sooo have to go in!" Kagome said pulling Inuyasha with her. Kagome checked the rack for an S and M but there was none. "Damn I was gonna buy it for Sango" Kagome explained. Kagome looked around the stoar a little more and Kagome found a few things. She found a key chain with a little white doggy on it. She bought it cause it reminded her of Inuyasha. She also bought a few lip glosses and a few other things.

They left claires and sat on a bench outside the store. They just sat there for a few minutes just talking. Suddenly Kagome stood up "Come on we gotta go meet Sango and Miroku" Inuyasha stood up and grabbed her hand "Lets go then". They walked back to the food court and saw Sango and Miroku weren't there yet. They found an empty table and sat down to wait. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and leaned her had on his shoulder.

Hojo stood behind the piza counter, looking at Kagome and Inuyasha. He put his apron down and walked around the counter and over to Kagome and Inuyasha. He grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt Kagome's head leave his shoulder suddenly and turned to look at her. He saw hojo with his arms around Kagome, holding her to him.

Inuyasha jumped up "Hey! Who the fuck are you! Let go of Kagome!" he yelled. Kagome tried to push hojo away but she couldn't because everytie she tried he held on tighter. "Owww hojo let go your hurting me!" Kagome said squirming. Inuyahsa got REALLY pissed. "LET HER GO!"

A/N: Uh-oh whats going to happen? Hojo is sooooo gonna get his ass kicked by Inuyasha! Lol.


	14. Ch14

Disclaimer: we own nothing.

Review Responses:

Im sorry for not acknowledging the reviewers of th last chapter i was in such a rush to get the chapter up I forgot. And an apology to Psychoticabunny for not acknowledging you in chapter 12 b/c I updated before I checked my reviews. Sorry guys well enjoy this chapter I KNOW you will wink wink. lol

Last time:

Inuyasha jumped up "Hey! Who the fuck are you! Let go of Kagome!" he yelled. Kagome tried to push hojo away but she couldn't because everytime she tried he held on tighter. "Owww hojo let go you hurting me!" Kagome said squirming. Inuyahsa got REALLY pissed. "LET HER GO!"

Ch. 14

Sango and Miroku walked into the food court and saw hojo holding Kagome and Inuayasha yelling his head off. Sango walked behind hojo and tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around she kicked him in the shin. He let go of Kagome and she ran behind Inuyasha. "What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha yelled. "You don't deserve her!" Hojo yelled back. "You know what? I've had enough of you!" Inuyasha said before punching Hojo square in the face. Sango and Miroku moved to the side as he fell to the ground.

Inuyasha went to go hit him some more but Kagome stopped him. He turned around as Kagome hugged him. He hugged her back until hojo jumped on him from behind. This cause Inuyasha to loose his balance making both him and Kagome fall. Inuyasha, not wanting to hurt Kagome, stopped the fall by putting out his arms. Kagome hit the floor and looked at Inuyasha. Miroku got Hojo off of Inuyasha, and when the weight was lifted off of Inuyasha's back, Inuyasha stood up helping Kagome as well.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea Kagome said. Inuyasha turned toward hojo. "What the fuck? You almost made me hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He punched Hojo in the stomach and kneeing him in the balls. "You come near her again, and I will kill you! Do I make myself clear?" Inuyasha said. All Hojo could do was nodd. Inuyasha walked back over to Kagome "You sure your O.K?" Inuyasha asked again. "Yea I'm sure" she answered.

"I think we should leave" Sango said looking at the moaning Hojo on the floor. "Yea" Kagome agreed. They left the food court and made their way back to Sango's car. When they got there they all piled in. Sango and Miroku in the front, and Inuyasha and Kagome in the back. The car ride was quiet except for the music playing.

Inuyasha leaned forward "Thanks for helping me out back there" He told Miroku. "No problem, man" Inuyasha patted Miroku's shoulder and then leaned back. Sango and Kagome looked at eachother through the rearview mirror and giggled. "So where am I going?" Sango asked. "I dont want to go to my house my brother might be there and I dont want to deal with him" Inuyasha said "O.K so no to Inu's house" Sango said making a mental note. "Did you just call me Inu?" "Yes, Is that a problem for you? If it is TOO BAD!" They all laughed "No its O.K" "Oh I have an idea" Kagome said.

"Lets go to Miroku's house, we never really hangout there" she added. "Thats true" Inuyasha said. "Why is that?" he asked leaning forward. Everyone looked at Miroku, tho Sango wasn't looking long since she was driving. Miroku slid down in his seat. "I dont know"

"So Miroku's house it is" Sango said turning a corner. She stopped infront of Miroku's house. Miroku looked at the car in the driveway and started to get nervous. "um...lets go to the girls house" "why?" Kagome asked. "His mom is home." Sango said flatly. "So?" Inuyasha said "He's embarrassed by his mom" "Sango!" Miroku yelled glaring ar her. "Why, are you embarrassed of your mom?" Inuyasha asked. "Lets go in and find out." Sango said getting out. Miroku sighed and followed.

They went inside and tried to make it to Miroku's room without being seen but there was no such luck. "Hola!" His mom said coming out of the kitchen. She kissed Miroku, then Sango, then Kagome, and then Inuyasha. "How are you kids?" "We're fine ma!" Miroku opened the door that lead to the stairs to his room. "Let me kno if you kids need anything!" She said as they all went up stairs.

When they got up there and when the door was closed they all busted out laughing. "Aww she was nice!" Inuyasha said between laughs. "Shut up!" Miroku whined. "Awww da baby is embarrassed" Kagome teased. "Come on guys, thats why I hate coming here with friends." Miroku said.

"Aw we're sorry, we were only kidding around with you" Sango said. "So what do you wanna do?" Inuyasha asked "I wanna play my game, wanna play?" Miroku said. "Sure" Inuyasha and Miroku sat down infront of the T.V as Miroku turned on the game system. "Uh...you teo can watch or go online if you want" Miroku said as he set up the game.

"Wanna go online?" Sango asked. "Sure" They pulled two chairs over and went online. After a half hour they got bored and turned off the computer. They looked at the T.V to see to characters beating the crap out of eachother. Kagome turned to Sango "You'd think those too had enough action for one day' she said. "I kno" Sango answered as they both giggled. "OHHH MAN!" Kagome and Sango turned to see and they saw Miroku looking pretty upset and Inuyasha was grinning.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU BEAT ME?" Miroku asked a little pissed. Kagome and Sango looked at eachother and started laughing. Miroku turned his angry glaze "AND WHAT IS SOOOOOO FUNNY?" he asked a little more pissed. "Hey don't get mad at us cause you lost" Sango said.

"MIROKU!" his mom yelled up the stairs, "YEA MA" he yelled back. "YOU KIDS HUNGRY?" she asked. "NO MA" "O.K" Sango giggled and Miroku glared at her "Be quiet". Kagome laughed and walked towards the window and stared outside. Inuyasha noticed and walked up behind her and hugged her. She tensed at first but relaxed when she saw it was Inuyasha. "Hey you O.K?" he asked. "Yea, just watching the wind blow all the fallen leaves." "Oh" Inuyasha said kising her cheek.

He placed his head on her shoulder and watched the wind blow the leaves too. "I love the fall, isn't it breathtaking?" Kagome asked. "Yea but nothing is as breathtaking as you" Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed and went back to watching the leaves. They stayed like that till they heard Miroku groan and Sango laugh. "WHAT THE HELL?" "Oh calm down babe". They turned around and saw Sango had beat Miroku and both started laughing quietly.

"REMATCH!" Miroku said restarting the game. "Fine" Sango said getting ready. Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha turned around and saw a door. "Miroku! That leads to the balcony right?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea yea" Miroku answered never looking away from the screen. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to the door and out to the balcony closing the door behind them.

Sango saw them leave and once Inuyasha shut the door she got up and ran to the door and looked out the window to see if they were away from the door and locked it. "HA! I WIN!"Miroku said turning to the side of he then realized Sango wasn't there. He looked over at the door to the blacony and saw her. "Hey!" "What?" "I beat you!" he said pointing to the screen. "No it doesn't count cause i wasnt there" Sango said walking over to the couch.

Outside Kagome and Inuyasha stood by the railing "So why did we come out here?" Kagome asked."I wanted to be alone with you" Inuyasha said as he hugged her. "Oh ok" Kagome said hugging him back. Thy stayed that way for awhile, but Inuyasha pulled away slightly and sighed "Kagome about what happened in the mall I..." He started but was interupted by Kagome's hand over his mouth. "Shhh...that was not your fault and you didn't do a thing. I love you Inuyasha and if we have to blame anyone its Hojo, he could never take no for an answer." Kagome said.

When Kagome finished he took her hand from his mouth and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and put her hands around his neck. "I love you too Kagome. You and Kikyo are so much alike yet so different thats why I liked her so much. But now I know you two are SO much different. You would never do half the shit she did or tried to do." Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks Inuyasha" he smiled "Um...Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"She smiled again "You just did" he laughed at rolled his eyes. "Well I know we just started dating but I've known you a long time, and during that time, there's no one i enjoyed spending time with as much as you, no matter how much time I spent with Kikyo spending time with you was much better. I've loved you for a long time Kagome and well what I'm trying to ask is...will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagomes eyes widened "I..I..YES! Of course I'll marry you!" she yelled in excitement. "I kno I don't have a ring for you yet but I'll get you one soon" Inuyasha said hugging her "I love you soo much" he added. "I love you soo much too" Kagome said through tears of happiness.

Miroku and Sango watched the whole thing not knowing what was going on. "Why is Kagome crying?" Miroku asked. "I don't know she looks REALLY happy" Sango said. "Yea, hey maybe he proposed to her" Miroku said kidding. Sango laughed "They're not even out of highschool yet they cant get married" Sango said. "Well while we're on the subject" Miroku said getting up and pulling a little box out of his night stand draw "When we are out of highschool and after you turn 18 will you marry me?" Sango stared at him in disbelief, but soon reality hit and she slowly nodded yes as a smile crept on her face.

Miroku smiled and threw his arms around her hugging her. He opened the box to reveal a silver band with a medium sized ruby "Oh my God Miroku!" She said looking at it. "My dad gave it to my mom." he said. Sango smiled as she admired her ring.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat against the house constantly smiling. Kagome sighed happily and turned to face Inuyasha. "Yes?" he asked smiling at her. "Nothing just enjoying the moment" Kagome answered. "Ok" Inuyasha said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. After a few more minutes of silence Kagome spoke up. "Hey Inuyasha its getting a little cold, let go inside." she said "alright".

Inuyasha stood up and helped Kagome up. Kagome went to open the door and found it locked. "Whats the matter?" Inuyasha asked "The door is locked it wont open" Kagome said. Kagome tried again and heard laughing on the other side of the door. "Need help?" Sango asked. "SANGO OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Kagome said pounding on the door. "O.K O.K chill dont hane a coniption" She said unlocking the door.

Kagome opened the door and they walked in. "Your so retarded" Kagome said to Sango. Sango smiled "I kno" they all laughed. "I gotta tell you something" Kagome and Sango said at the same time. "O.K you first" they both said. "No you" they both said again. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at eachother and sweat dropped. The girls laughed "Go ahead Kagome you go first." Sango said. "O.K Well me and Inuyasha are getting Married!" Kagome squealed. Sango's smile grew wider "Really? So are me and Miroku!" "No Way!" Kagome said happily. "Yea" "Oh My God!" they both squealed jumping up and down hugging eachother.

Inuyasha and Miroku again sweatdropped "You do know you two are acting like valley girls right?" miroku said. The girls stopped jumping and turned to Miroku with death stares. Inuyasha stepped away "Nice knowing ya dude" He said moving out of the way. Kagome and Sango advanced on Miroku "What did you say!" Kagome said through gritted teeth. Miroku cowered down "N...Nothing, Nothing at all" he stuttered. "Thats what we thought" Sango said. They girls turned back around and continued talking.

Inuyasha went back to Miroku "Nice save" Miroku wiped some sweat off his brow "I know" he said. They walked over to the girls to join their Conversation. "Oh my God Sango its beautiful" Kagome said admiring Sango's ring. "Miroku's father gave his mother this ring" she explained. "Where's your ring Kagome?" Sango asked. "Inuyasha said he'll get me one soon, but it doesn't matter that much, I'm just happy we're gonna get married." Kagome said.

Inuyasha stood there thinking. 'rings...rings...hmm...I could give her my class ring...no she got one too...hmmm...maybe mom has an extra ring...yea I'll ask her right now' Inuyasha thought. "Yo Miroku, let me get your phone" Inuyasha asked. Miroku threw him the phone and he walked down stairs. Kagome, Sango and Miroku all looked at eachother. "OOOK"

Inuyasha sat on the last step "Ma?" he said into the phone "Hi...yea...I'm at Miroku's house with Kagome, and Sango...um I have a question...do you have any old rings that dont fit you anymore maybe like a size 6 and a half or 7?" Inuyasha asked "You do...grerat...uh yea I'm gonna give it to Kagome...yea...ok I'l be right over to get it...Thanks ma...Bye" He hung up and  
ran back up the stairs and giving the phone to Miroku. "I'll be right back, I gotta go get something at home" Inuyasha said running back down the stairs.

They all shrugged and continued their conversation. Five Minutes later Inuyasha ran back up the stairs "O.K I'm back" he announced "Thank you captain obvious" Sango said. "Be quiet" he said. "So what did you need to get?" Kagome asked "This..." he said holding a gold ring with a blue sapphire. "Its one of my moms old rings she never wears anymore." Inuyasha explained. "Its beautiful" Kagome said as he went over and put it on her finger. "Now its Official!" he said as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Aww I love it" Kagome said admiring it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him "And I love you too!" Inuyasha hugged her back and whispered in her ear " I love you more!" Kagome laughed as she pulled away.

"Aww look at us! Seniors in Highschool and engaged! That deserves a group hug!" Miroku said pulling them all together. They moaned as he squeezed them. "Miroku!" they all yelled. He laughed and let go "O.K so what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked. "I wanna play my game! But I don't wanna play against either of you!" Miroku said pointing to Sango and Inuyasha. Thy laughed. "So I guess you and me are gonna play" Kagome said grabbing the remote.

Sango and Inuyasha watched as Miroku and Kagome played. "YES! I WON!" Miroku yelled jumping up "Finally!" Sango said. Miroku glared at her. "You love me" she said smiling as she stood up and kissed his cheek. "You let him win didn't you?" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. "Yea I felt Bad" she admitted smiling. They both laughed.

"What is so funny over there?" Miroku asked. "Nothing!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time. "O.K fine don't tell me" "O.K we wont" "O.K Children" They all laughed. "So now what?" Sango asked. "Well wanna go out to dinner to celebrate?" Inuyasha asked. "O.K" The others agreed. "Well then lets go!" Miroku said.

A/N: Thats soooo cute their engaged. AWWWWWW. Lol Review please.


	15. Ch15

Dislcaimer: Sorry for the LONG wait…I've just been so busy with moving and then Typing then I had to restore my computer and I lost it all and had to retype it. So yea it's been hectic plus starting my senior year…so once again sorry…and I'll try my best to update at least once a week……well on with the story…..

Last time:

"What is so funny over there?" Miroku asked. "Nothing!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time. "O.K fine don't tell me" "O.K we won't" "O.K Children" They all laughed. "So now what?" Sango asked. "Well want to go out to dinner to celebrate?" Inuyasha asked. "O.K" The others agreed. "Well then let's go!" Miroku said.

Ch. 15

"Are we taking sango's car or mine?" Inuyasha asked. "Uhhh……we can take sango's car if it's ok with her" Kagome answered. "I don't care" Sango said "O.K Sango's car it is" Miroku said. They all got in Sango's car with Sango and Miroku in the front and Inuyasha and Kagome in the back.

Half way down the road Sango turned on the radio and the song "Redneck Woman" was playing. It was on the second verse though and Sango and Kagome started to sing……

"Victoria's Secret well there stuff's real nice Oh, but I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price and still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on T.V no I don't need no designer tags to make my man want me, You may think I'm trashy a little too hard core, But in my neck of the woods I'm just a girl next door…….

Cause I'm a red neck woman I aint no High class broad, I'm just a product of my raising and I say hey ya'll and yee haw and I keep my Christmas lights on my front porch all year long, and I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker Song. So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country, let me get a big hell yea from the redneck girls like me….HELL YEA!"

Both girls laughed Miroku and Inuyasha looked at there 'Fiancé's' "you know you guys do sing great" Miroku said. "She does I don't" Sango said "No I do not" Kagome said "Yes you do" Inuyasha said. "Do not" "do too" "Do not" "Do too" "O.K CHILDREN" Sango yelled to shut them up. They all laughed. "O.K so where are we going?" Sango asked after composing herself. "IHOP!" Kagome yelled "O.K Chill…Ihop it is!" Sango said. They turned a corner and pulled into Ihop. They got out and went inside. Since there really wasn't anyone there, they were seated right away. Inuyasha and Kagome sat on one side of the booth and Sango and Miroku on the other.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked "I'll have a raspberry lemonade" Kagome said, "um…a coke" Inuyasha said "I'll have a diet coke" Sango said "me too" Miroku said. The waiter nodded and left to get their drinks. "Diet?" Sango asked Miroku. "Yea I figured if my soon to be wife drinks Diet soda I should to." Miroku said making Sango smile.

They each picked their menus and looked it over for something to eat. After a few minutes Miroku spoke up. "So we know what we're getting?" "I'm getting the grilled chicken Caesar salad" Kagome said "Oh…that sounds good, I'll get that too" Sango said. "I'm gonna get a cheeseburger" Inuyasha said. "I want pancakes" Miroku said looking at the breakfast menu.

The waiter came back with drinks. "You ready to order?" he asked. "Yea we'll 2 grilled chicken Caesar salads, a cheeseburger well done, and 3 buttermilk pancakes with 2 eggs over easy and hash browns with white toast" Miroku said. "O.K it'll be out in a few minutes" the waiter said taking their menus and walking into the kitchen. "Why are you eating breakfast at 5:15 in the afternoon?" Sango asked "Because I feel like it! Do you have a problem with that?" Miroku said. "No" "You better not" "demanding much!" Sango said glaring at Miroku "Don't look at me like that, Woman!" "I can look at you however I feel like "Sango said. "Not really" "yes really" "O.K O.K CHILDREN Settle down" Kagome said. Sango and Miroku laughed while Kagome and Inuyasha sighed. "I didn't know we were babysitting Children. Did you Inuyasha?" Kagome teased "No I didn't" Inuyasha replied "HEY!" Came Sango and Miroku's Voices. It was now Inuyasha and Kagome's turn to laugh. Soon their food came and they began to eat. When they finished they stayed to talk a little longer. Kagome was staring at her ring thinking. "Kagome? You O.K?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea just thinking" Kagome replied. "About what?" "Just how everything happened so fast, about how happy I am, about everything!" Kagome explained. "Ooh" Inuyasha said. Miroku got an evil glint in his eye "Guys I'll be right back." Miroku got up and went to the waiter. "Excuse me and my friend just proposed to our girlfriends could you bring a cake like they do for birthdays" Miroku asked him. The waiter smiled "Of course" he said. "Thanks" Miroku walked back to the table and simply smiled. "Uh oh, what did you do?" Sango asked. "Nothing!" he answered. Suddenly a voice sounded throughout the restaurant. "We'd like to congratulate the two happy new couple, Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha and Kagome." The voice yelled. The restaurant burst into applause. Miroku was laughing while Sango Kagome and Inuyasha turned Bright red. "OMG MIROKU I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sango said through gritted teeth. Miroku laughed even more. The waiter cam over and placed a cake in front of the two couples. He congratulated them and left.

The applause died down and it was quiet again. "OMG Miroku I can't believe you did that." Kagome yelled. "Yea that wasn't funny" Inuyasha added. "But look we got a cake" Miroku said trying to defend himself "OW!" Sango screamed "Sorry Sango I was aiming for the Idiot." Kagome apologized. Sango began to rub her leg where Kagome had kicked her. "Jesus Kagome warn me will you?" Sango said. "Yea I will." Kagome said. "Can we get this thing wrapped up and go please?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea seriously" Kagome said. Sango flagged down the waiter and had him wrap up the cake to go. They walked to Sango's car and got in. "O.K so now where?" Sango asked. "Movies?" Inuyasha suggested "Cool! But nothing scary this time!" Kagome said. They all laughed and headed to the movie theatre. They went in the theatre and looked at the movie listing "O.K nothing Scary so how about….Shark Tale?" Miroku suggested. Sango looked at him "I thought you didn't want to see that?" "I don't really but Kagome hates scary movies and that's the only thing that isn't scary and worth seeing" Miroku said matter-of-factly. Kagome kissed him on the cheek "Thank you" She then headed to the line followed by Inuyasha. Sango smiled at Miroku and went to join Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku smiled very proud of himself and followed Sango. They bought the tickets and the boys went to buy the snacks while the girls went to find the seats. They found the perfect ones. It was a perfect distance from the screen and right in the middle of the row. And since it was stadium seating the big dude that sat in front of them didn't block the screen. Kagome and Sango sat together and when the boys got there Miroku sat next to Sango and Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, just like always. They all shared a Jumbo Popcorn and had their own drinks with their own candy. The movie started and they watched each hoping that nothing would go wrong like last time. Thankfully nothing did the movie ended and they left laughing

"OMG that was sooooooo funny" Kagome said "yea I loved that part with the bubble" Sango added. "Oh yea!" "Someone needs to get me out of the bubble" they both said at the same time and then busted out laughing. They got in Sango's car and drove off. "You know we really need to decide where we're going before I start driving." Sango said. "Ummm…not my house again." Miroku said "I really don't want to go to my house" Inuyasha said. "Lets just go to my house" Sango said fed up. "That's cool" came three voices. Sango turned the corner to her house and saw two cars four adults and two kids and a baby. "What the hell?" Miroku asked "I have no idea what's going on" Sango said noticing that two of the adults were arguing. She pulled into the driveway catching all of their attentions. Sango was now close enough to see who it was and she groaned as she got out, slowly followed by her friends. "Titi!" One of the little kids screamed as he jumped on Sango.

"Hi Joshua!" "Hi Titi! Where's grandma?" The five year old asked. Sango looked at the boy's mother. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to see mommy where is she?" The woman asked. "She's somewhere, where she's not coming back!" Sango said sternly. "What did you do!" Another one of the adults said "I sent her to jail for all the shit she's done to me! And if you two have a problem with that too bad!" Sango yelled putting the little boy down "Joshua go play with your cousin Tony" she calmly added. "What do you mean you sent her to jail?" The woman said "Exactly what I said Kiara! I'm tired of her beatings and because you and Kohaku left I was the one who got the beatings! So now she's where she belongs! IN JAIL" Sango yelled "I can't believe you did that!" Kohaku yelled "What your mad cause now you have no one to cry to when you and your wife have a problem? And you! Kiara you're only mad because now you actually have to raise your own Child! OMG you guys need to grow up and learn how to live on your own!" Sango busted out. She walked past them to the door and opened it. She turned back to her friends "Come on guys" She walked inside followed by her friends. Once they were inside she locked the door, leaving her brother and sister outside to think about what she said. Sango walked over to the couch and grabbed a pillow and took a deep breath before screaming into it. After she was out of breath, she put the pillow back on the couch.

Miroku walked up next to her "You O.K?" She took another deep breath "no!" She said sitting down. "I can't take them! Kiara is 24 and Kohaku is 22 and they still both rely on my mom for everything!" Miroku sat down next to her "I mean they're the reason I had such a shitty life! My mom trusted them and they fucked up big time, so she didn't trust me!" Sango continued. "IT was like just because they couldn't keep their legs shut my mom thought I couldn't either! She always thought the worst of me! Come on like I'm not better then that!" "You are better then that!" Miroku said "WAY better then that!" Inuyasha added. "Yea don't let what your mom thinks get to you, she's gone now and you won't ever have to worry about it again!" Kagome said sitting on the other side of Sango. "Thanks Guys" Sango said smiling. "Anytime" Inuyasha said "O.K Happy thoughts" Sango said getting up. "O.K so what are we gonna do now?" Miroku asked "we can watch some T.V" Kagome suggested. "O.K then! I'm putting pajamas on Sango said. She went to her room and Changed. "I'm gonna change too I'll be right back!" Kagome said as she went across the street. Five minutes later she came back and found everyone on the couch watching T.V. "Great minds think alike!" Sango said. Kagome looked at her and saw that they both had the same pajama pants on. Kagome laughed and sat down next to Inuyasha. "So what are we watching?" she asked getting comfortable. "We're still looking" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded as Sango flicked through the channels. When they got to the movie 'remember the titans' they all yelled "STOP!" "O.K chill!" Sango said putting down the remote. They watched the movie in the dark, wrapped in each others arms.

The movie ended and Sango and Miroku were still awake. "That's so sad; I don't get how people can judge others by how they look." Sango said sitting up. "Me either" Miroku added. They looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha and saw they were sleeping. "Come on lets leave them alone" Sango whispered grabbing Miroku's hand and bringing him to her room. They went inside and turned on the T.V as they lay down on her bed. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Kagome yawned as she woke up the next morning. She looked around as to find herself alone on Sango's couch. She had remembered falling asleep with Inuyasha but he wasn't there. She sat up and looked around but still no Inuyasha. She got up and went into the kitchen but heard talking outside. She looked through the door window and didn't like what was there. She watched as Kikyo and Inuyasha kissed and felt the tears start to fall!

A/n: OMG! I know I know I'm evil lmao…..I don't update for forever and I leave with an EVIL cliffhanger….Stay tuned because it does get better!


	16. Ch16

Disclaimer: same as always…lmao no owning of Inuyasha here

Last time:

Kagome yawned as she woke up the next morning. She looked around as to find herself alone on Sango's couch. She had remembered falling asleep with Inuyasha but he wasn't there. She sat up and looked around but still no Inuyasha. She got up and went into the kitchen but heard talking outside. She looked through the door window and didn't like what was there. She watched as Kikyo and Inuyasha kissed and felt the tears start to fall!

Ch. 16

Kagome then saw Inuyasha push Kikyo away she smiled slightly and listened to their conversation. "Kikyo you cant do that anymore! I'm marrying Kagome!" "You don't really love her! I KNOW you don't!" Kikyo yelled once again kissing him. He pushed her away again "Yes I do love her and I will marry her!" Inuyasha yelled "So you really don't want to be with me?" Kikyo asked getting close to him. "NO!" Inuyasha said heading toward the door. Kagome smiled but that smile faded when she saw Kikyo pull out a gun "If I can't have you no one can! You can't marry Kagome if you're dead!" Kikyo said as she brought the gun up and aimed it at Inuyasha's chest. Kagome ran outside "Inuyasha!" but it was too late. Kikyo fired the gun and the bullet went straight into Inuyasha's chest. "NO!" Kagome screamed as she watched the man she so dearly loved fall to the ground dead!

Kagome jumped up in a sitting position the image of Inuyasha's dead body still clear in her head. Sweat ran down her forehead as she scanned the room to find out that she was still in Sango's living room and it was no where near morning. She looked down to see Inuyasha asleep next to her. Her breathing calmed a little when she saw it was just a dream. She watched as his eyes opened slowly. "Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked sleepily sitting up. When she didn't answer he knew something happened. He touched her cheek and felt that it was wet. "Kagome what happened?" he said more awake. She didn't say anything she just threw herself on him wrapping her arms around his neck as she started to cry.

Inuyasha rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "It felt so real" She said into his shirt. "What felt so real? What happened Kagome?" He was starting to worry and seeing as he was almost falling off the couch he picked Kagome up and carried her to the guest room. He started to lay her down but her grip on him was too tight. So he sat down placing her on his lap. "O.K Kagome, what happened?" "You…You…You died!" She finally said between sobs. "What!" "You died! Kikyo killed you!" she explained "No she didn't I'm right here! It was only a dream! Everything's fine now!" He said rubbing her back some more. "But it felt so real!" Kagome said pulling back and letting go a little bit. "But it was just a dream Kagome! I'm not going anywhere!" he said wiping away a tear. "But she shot you!" "It'll take a lot more then a bullet to get me away from you! I love you Kagome! I'll love you even in death!" He added. Kagome hugged him again. "O.K come on lets get back to sleep!" Inuyasha said laying her down and lying right next to her. He held her tightly as they both fell asleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning in the guest bedroom but alone. Fearing the worst she jumped up and ran to the living room "Good Morning!" Sango said from the kitchen. Kagome turned to the side and saw Sango standing next to the stave. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked. "Outside. Why?" Kagome ran to the door and opened it and ran outside. "Inuyasha!" she called. "I'm right here Kagome. Chill!" Inuyasha said walking up to her carrying the mail. "Don't do that! You know about my dream!" She scolded. "I'm sorry Sango asked me to get the mail," he said kissing her forehead. She hugged him and they both went back inside.

They walked into the kitchen and breakfast was already on the table. "Mmmmmm looks good Sango!" Inuyasha said "Thanks. So what was that all about Kagome?" Sango asked. "Oh I just got worried cause I had a bad dream last night." Kagome explained. "What about?" Miroku asked, this being the first thing he said all morning. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Ummm…Well I woke up and Inuyasha wasn't there, and I went to look for him and he was outside with Kikyo. She kissed him and he pushed her off, and she said if she couldn't have him no one could and she shot him" Kagome said.

Sango and Miroku just sat there and looked at her "OH MY GOD!" Sango said. "Don't worry we wont let that happen" Miroku said. Kagome smiled at them "thanks" she said. "ANYWAY, what's the 'to do' for today?" Miroku asked. "Well why don't we go separately today? Like me and Kagome and you and Sango?" Inuyasha suggested. "O.K but we meet for dinner?" Sango asked. "Sure" Kagome said. They finished eating and helped Sango clean up.

"Can you bring us home babe?" Miroku asked Sango. "Sure you wanna come Kagome?" Sango asked. "No I'm gonna go home and take a shower." "O.K I'll pick you up in an hour" Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss and a hug. "O.K. see you later" Miroku and Sango said as she crossed the street. When she got in her house she shut and locked the door behind her and went about getting ready for her shower. It took her a half-hour to finish her shower and then she blew dry her hair. When she finished it was time for Inuyasha to come get her, so she unlocked the door to wait.

**Ten minutes later**

"Hmm…wonder where he could be?" Kagome said to no one inparticular. After a few seconds the phone rang, it was Inuyasha. "Hey Babe, I'm sorry I'm late but I have a Kikyo problem, I should be there soon." Inuyasha said. "O.K" Kagome said a little unsure of what to say. "O.K see you soon. I love you." Inuyasha said hanging up. "Love you too" She hung up and sat down. 'Kikyo is at his house?' Kagome thought to herself. Flashbacks of her dream came to her mind. She groaned "Inuyasha please be alright," Kagome said not noticing the door open. "I'm fine." Came Inuyasha's voice from the door. She jumped up and went to him and hugged him tight. "I thought my dream came true" She said into his chest. He tightened his grip around her. "So what happened?" Kagome asked curious "Well she kept asking if this all was just a joke, but when I told her it wasn't she wouldn't believe it. She kept insisting we were joking with her to get back at her all the times she yelled at me for no reason." Inuyasha said. "Well I'm not joking are you?" Kagome asked looking him in the eye. "Of course not! I love you Kagome," He said as he moved a piece of hair out of her eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Come on lets go" Inuyasha said dragging her out of the house. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked laughing. "You'll see" Inuyasha said smiling.

They locked the door and turned to head for the car but saw Kikyo in the driveway. "Kikyo? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "This HAS to be an early April fools or something!" Kikyo said near tears. Kagome's look softened a little; she hated seeing other people cry no matter who it was. Inuyasha just kept a stern look on his face. "It isn't we've been through this, I love her and she loves me, and you and I are through get over it." Inuyasha said. "NO! YOU'RE LYING!" "No I'm not…what are you really up to here?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "I'm not up to anything, I wanna know why you're doing this to me!" Kikyo said pointing at Kagome and taking a step toward her. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and he gave her a look that told her to trust him. She nodded and they both faced Kikyo to see what she would do next. "I told you at your house if I couldn't have NO ONE could, especially her!" Kikyo exclaimed. Kagome's eyes widened, as did Inuyasha's as they both recalled Kagome's dream. Kikyo wiped her eyes "you know not too many people want you guys together. I'd seriously watch it if I were you!" Kikyo said as she opened her car door. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" Inuyasha said growling. Kikyo just got in her car and drove away.

When they couldn't see her anymore Inuyasha turned to Kagome and hugged her "NOTHING will come between us, I promise that to you." Inuyasha said Kagome smiled "I believe you. Can we go now and get her out of our heads?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha kissed her and smiled, "Yea lets go". They both got in Inuyasha's car and drove off.

After Sango dropped off Miroku and Inuyasha, she went back to her house to take a shower. She took a quick look at Kagome's house and saw the door shut. 'She's probably in the shower' she thought. She went inside and locked the door. She got her clothes and went in to take a shower. 45 Minutes later Sango came out fully dressed and head out to her car to go to Miroku's. When she got out of her car in front of Miroku's house she noticed Kikyo and Inuyasha outside his house almost yelling at each other. "OOOK" she said as she went to go in the house. Miroku who was standing in the doorway scared her. "OH MY GOD DON'T DO THAT!" she said as she hit him playfully. "They've been at it for a good ten minutes so far." Miroku said as he pointed towards Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Well if she knows what's goo d for her she'll stay a good 20 feet from him!" Sango said. "So what do want to do with our ALONE time." Miroku asked smirking. "Well we're not that alone your mom's home." Sango said smirking. "No she went to the store we have the House to ourselves" Miroku said as he pulled her inside and shut the door. "Miroku you know better then that, we're not doing what your perverted little mind is thinking of." Miroku looked appalled. "My dear Sango I would never dream of it." Sango laughed "It's the only thing on your mind..I wanna just hang around, maybe take a nap watch a movie something like that." Sango said.

Miroku looked at her "fine, we can do that upstairs in my room" he said. Sango grabbed his hand "don't be sad dear, it'll happen eventually." Sango said kissing him on his nose as she ran up to his room. Miroku smiled and then chased after her. When they got up to his room Miroku shut his door. "You wanna listen to some music?" Miroku asked. "Sure" Sango said as she opened the door to the balcony. She went outside as Miroku flipped through some CD's.

She looked at Inuyasha's house and saw him push Kikyo away and she smiled "go Inuyasha" she said under her breath. A second later Miroku came out on the balcony and wrapped his arms around her waist. He too saw Inuyasha push Kikyo away; "he really loves Kagome doesn't he?" "Yup just as much as I love you." Sango said. Miroku smiled and kissed Sango on the lips. Sango smiled into the kiss and brought her arms around Miroku's neck bringing them closer. "I love you too," Miroku said as he pulled away from Sango. Their moment was cut short when shouts could be heard from Inuyasha's house. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE CAN, ESPECIALLY HER!" Kikyo yelled. Sango and Miroku looked over and saw Kikyo get in her car and drive off; Inuyasha got in his car and drove towards Kagome's house.

"That was interesting" Miroku said, "I know" Sango replied. They went back into Miroku's room and shut the balcony door. Sango sat down on the couch and yawned "I'm tired." She said. "Me too" Miroku replied "Your always tired" "I know" Miroku said laughing.

"Inuyasha where are we going?" Kagome asked, "you'll see" he said as he intertwined their fingers. "It better not be another Kareoke bar" she said. "It's not, I promise" "Good" They turned a corner and pulled into a parking lot. "The Park?" Kagome asked. "Yea I wanna walk through the park I haven't in ages….and besides it's romantic" Inuyasha said as they got out of the car. They held hands as they took a romantic stroll through the park. After a couple of minutes of silence Inuyasha decided to speak up. "So did u tell your dad yet, about the engagement?" he asked. "No cause he's gonna wanna talk to you." Kagome said "O.K that's fine." Inuyasha said. "Did you tell your family yet?" Kagome asked "Only my mom so I could get the ring" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

They soon came to beautiful lake and they decided to sit down on the hill. "Wow it's beautiful here" Kagome exclaimed. "Yes it is. Just like you" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Kagome blushed. When her face wasn't as red Kagome looked at him. "What do you think Kikyo meant by 'Not the many people want you together'?" Kagome asked. "I don't know, I mean I know Koga don't like it, and that Hojo kid definitely didn't like it, and she doesn't like it but who else?" Inuyasha said "Kirara" Kagome said. "O.K so that's only 4 people, she makes it sound like hundreds of people" Inuyasha said. "Yea but they're all sick and twisted people and we don't know what they're capable of." Kagome said. "Don't worry, nothing or no one will split us up I can promise you that" Inuyasha said. Kagome leaned into him more. "O.K. I believe you," she said smiling as they sat back and enjoyed the day by the lake.

A/N: O.K so no cliffie this time. Stay tuned there will be more Inu/Kag and San/Mir fluff to come


	17. Ch 17

Disclaimer me no own Inu

A/N sorry for not updating in a long time but I just remembered the story and just finished typing it lol sorry guys

Last time:

"Don't worry nothing or no one will split us up I can promise you that" Inuyasha said. Kagome leaned into him some more "OK I believe you" she said smiling as they sat back and enjoyed the day by the lake.

Ch. 17

A couple of days went by and it was finally Halloween. "OMG, I am so excited about tonight" Kagome said smiling. "I know, all the free candy we want." Sango agreed they both laughed. "We are such little kids" "That's ok I never said I wanted to grow up." "Very true." Just as they finished their conversation the guys walked in the house. "You two ready?" Miroku yelled as he knocked on Sango's door. "Ummm…yea" Sango replied. Inuyasha and Miroku walked in the room and their jaws dropped when they saw the girls. Kagome was wearing a black lace mini skirt with red under lining, a black and red corset and knee high boots, a red velvet cape and of course vampire teeth. Her hair was in a bun held in place with two red chopsticks and a few pieces fell around the frame of her face. Sango wore the same black lace mini skirt as Kagome with purple under lining with a dark purple corset top and a black velvet cape and of course her vampire teeth. Her hair was in a high ponytail with 5 big curls in it.

"Damn babe you look so good." Inuyasha said to Kagome "Thank you baby" She said kissing him. "Yea you too babe" Miroku said to Sango. "Thanks" "O.k. lets go" Kagome said. They walked out of Sango's house and walked down the street. "They made a left on Fulton street and decided to start at the last street and work their way down. As they got half way down they saw a dark blue Lamborghini pull up in front of them. Sango stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened "Oh no!" she whispered. Inuyasha Kagome and Miroku stopped and looked at her. "What's the matter babe?" Miroku asked. "Kiranoskai…" she whispered. Inuyasha looked confused, Kagome turned around quick to face the man now getting out of the car and Miroku stood with his eyes closed and fists clenched growling. As he walked closer to Sango Kagome stood in front of her "Ah Kagome your still around I see" he said smirking "Cut the shit Kiranoskai…We thought we got rid of you for good." Kagome said glaring. "What? Just because I moved across the country didn't mean I wouldn't come back for the lovely Sango." Kagome stepped forward, she was inches away from Kiranoskai's face. "She's taken by someone ten times better then you so get your ass back in your gay ass car and leave her the hell alone. She doesn't need you…" Kagome warned. All the while Miroku stood back counting to ten in Spanish and he was on 8. "Please little girl move!" Kiranoskai said pushing Kagome aside into Inuyasha. "Hey Bitch!" Inuyasha said catching Kagome. Kiranoskai looked at Inuyasha for a second which gave Miroku opportunity to step in Kagome's place. He looked back and was met with Miroku's fist.

He fell to the floor holding his now broken nose. "You shouldn't have done that…" He growled "Yea well you shouldn't hit women either but that doesn't stop you now does it!" Miroku said back. The whole time Sango was shaking until Miroku hit him. When she saw him go down she smiled and immediately went to Miroku hugging him tightly. Kiranoskai glared at the couple. "I'll be back, and you will be mine!" He began walking to the car, and got in Driving off. "We'll see about that ASS!" Kagome yelled after him.

Inuyasha looked at his friends "Who the hell was that?" he said "Sango's ex boyfriend." "No Sango's abusive ex boyfriend" Kagome corrected. "yea that's how I learned to fight, I took self defense lessons." She said looking down. Kagome immediately hugged her "You listen to me I've dealt with that fucker before, I'll deal with him again. I'll kill him he's touches you again." "I'll be with you on that" Miroku said seriously. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "O.k. lets forget about him lets go trick or treating" Sango said .

Kiranoskai pulled into the 7-11 Parking lot, and parked next to a red maxima. Kikyo Koharu and Hojo got out of the maxima. "So? How'd it go?" Kikyo asked acknowledging his nose. "What do you think? That Miroku sure can hit." "Yea well you haven't seen Inuyasha hit yet" "Well Kagome and Sango are no joke either" Koharu whined. "All of you shut up. We got to find a way to split them up"

**A FEW MOTHS LATER**

It was Finally Christmas, Miroku and Sango were at Miroku's while Inuyasha and Kagome were at Inuyasha's. It was around 10:30 on Christmas morning and Inuyasha's Mom was waking everyone up. "Let's go time for presents!" she yelled. Inuyasha popped his head up "Presents?!" He jumped out of the bed knocking Kagome on the floor "PRESENTS!" he yelled running down the stairs. Kagome sat on the floor rubbing her head " OOO.K" She said standing up. She headed down stairs and laughed, Inuyasha was ripping the wrapping paper off 4 presents at once. "Geez yasha! Your like a 2 yr old." she laughed sitting next to his mom who was also laughing. "Kagome shhh! Less talking more opening" Inuyasha said handing her a box from him.

She unwrapped it and opened the box to reveal a sterling silver bracelet with both Inuyasha and Kagome's names engraved on it. "Ohhh Yasha! Its beautiful!" she hugged him tight and his mom smiled even bigger.

Miroku and Sango woke up around 10 on their own and went downstairs. Miroku's mom was in the kitchen drinking coffee when they walked in. "Feliz Navidad Mijo, Feliz Navidad Mija" She said hugging them both. "Merry Christmas" they said together, they all walked into the living room and began opening presents. "Here baby this is for you." Miroku said handing Sango a box. She looked at him and opened it. It was the necklaces with S and M attached to them and she squealed. "I was looking everywhere for these!" "I know, I bought that one day at the mall" Miroku said proudly. "I knew you were up to something!" she playfully hit his arm and kissed his cheek again. They all laughed and finished opening presents.

After all the Christmas activities, the group got together again and was all at Kagome's house. "So now that were all together again, what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked sipping his tea. The girls looked at each other and smiled "Well we want to hang out together ALONE!" Sango said stressing the word alone. "What? Why?" Inuyasha and Miroku said simultaneously. "uhhh because we want to do girl things and have some girl talk which obviously can't do with you guys around." Kagome said like it was clear as day. "Fine!" the guys whined. "So get out!" Kagome said kicking them out. "What? Now?" "Yes Bye!" Sango said pushing Miroku out the door. Kagome pushed Inuyasha out and locked the door. "Hey! No kisses?" Miroku fake cried The girls rolled their eyes and opened the door and kissed their men and slammed the door once more.

When they were sure the guys were gone they jumped in Sango's car. "O.k. so were going to hit the mall and tear up the town!" Kagome said excitedly. "you know it!" It took them no time at all to get to the mall, they got a parking spot and went in through the food court. "o.k. before we go any further I want to go to star bucks!" Sango said. "sounds good" They walked into the star bucks and waited on line. They ordered their drinks Sango got a light vanilla Frappucinno and Kagome ordered a Caramel Frappucinno. After they got their drinks they sat at a table.

Koharu walked into the mall while on the phone with Kikyo. "I don't know where they've been I haven't seen them in a while." She said into the phone. She walked passed the Starbucks and stopped short. She turned around and looked again. There sitting in a booth was none other then Kagome and Sango "Hey Kikyo let me call you back " she hung up and snuck into the star bucks. "Ill be right back Kags I got to go to the ladies room" "O.K" Kagome said "I'm going to get some napkins." Sango disappeared into the bathroom and Kagome went up to the counter and waited for the guy to hand her some napkins. Koharu took the opportunity to get rid of Sango or attempt to anyway. She knew Sango was a diabetic so she dumped the whole sugar canister into Sango's drink. She mixed it up and put the lid back on anyway. She walked out of the star bucks as Kagome came back to the table with the napkins and waited for Sango. Two seconds later Sango came out of the bathroom. " O.k. ready to go shopping?" Kagome asked "yup" she sipped her drink and made a face. "This tastes funny" she commented Kagome sipped hers "Mine's fine' she said. "It might be me." "O.k. lets go" they linked arms and walked out of star bucks and right passed Koharu who they didn't see. She flipped open her phone "OMG Kikyo you are going to be so proud of me!" she said before telling her what she did.

After about an hour of shopping they made their way back to the food court. "OMG I am so thirsty and I'm really hungry!" Well there's the pretzel cart" Kagome said pointing it out. "Cool lets go" They walked over and Sango got a large diet Pepsi and a pretzel. She finished both in 10 minutes and looked at Kagome "I have to go to the bathroom again." "Again? That's like the 5th time in an hour" Kagome said a little worried. Sango stood up to go to the bathroom and immediately sat back down "Wow I got really dizzy" "You O.k.?" "Kagome do you have a twin I don't know about?" "No why?" "Then I'm seeing double" Kagome grabbed Sango's arms "Come on we're going to go home. Maybe Miroku knows what's wrong." They got half way to the door when Sango stopped. "Kagome Catch me" She said before falling forward into Kagome "SANGO!" Kagome yelled laying her down. "Sango come on wake up this isn't funny!" She said kneeling over her patting her face. A Small crowd formed around Kagome and Sango. "Someone Call 911!" She yelled at the people just staring at her. "Sango please its me Kagome. Wake up" she patted her face again but nothing "WAKE UP!" she screamed this time tears falling down her face. "Paramedics move out of the way." Said one of the E.M.T's . "Hi ma'am we're here to help. What's here name?" "uh…Sango" "Do you know if she has any allergies to anything or any medications." "I don't know but I know she has diabetes." The Paramedics checked Sango's blood pressure , checked her eyes and put her on the stretcher "O.k. we're taking her to the hospital, you can follow or you can ride." "I'll follow" Kagome said following the paramedics out.

Kagome went to Sango's car and jumped in. ( I for got to say that Sango dropped the keys) She followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital. On her way she dialed Inuyasha. "Hey baby." "Hey I need you to come to the hospital with Miroku" She said almost hysterically "Why? What Happened?" "I'll tell you when you guys get there." "o.k. be there in a few" Inuyasha hung up and looked at Miroku. "come on we have to meet Kagome at the hospital." Inuyasha said "Why? What happened?" "Not sure she said she'll tells us when we get there."

When they got to the hospital they saw Kagome sitting in the waiting room with her head in her hands. Inuyasha went up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist "baby what happened?" He asked. Kagome looked up and her eyes were all puffy and red meaning she was crying. Miroku looked around "Hey where's Sango?" That brought on more tears "Hey Calm down tell us what happened" Inuyasha said rubbing her back. "She…She went into like…a diabetic shock or something. She fainted right into me" She explained.

"Where is she?" Miroku asked worried "I don't know. The Dr said he'd come get me when she was able to have visitors." Kagome said wiping her eyes. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug "Everything Is going to be fine. Sango is strong she'll make it." Kagome nodded that's when the Dr came out of the double doors. "Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome stood up along with Inuyasha and Miroku. "She may have visitors now, but she is still unconscious. Her room is 204" "O.K thank you" The Dr nodded and walked away while Kagome Inuyasha and Miroku walked up to the room.

A/N: hope everything's o.k. with Sango. Look for the new chappie


End file.
